LRWBY4D
by Wombag1786
Summary: Team RWBY is serving detention in ports class when somthing odd happens that leave’s are 4 protagnist stuck in some place called Savana can they get home... alive?
1. chapter 1

**Hey wombag here first story let's see how this story goes could be good could be bad or just... meh. So as traditional of writing fanfiction goes "I don't own RWBY nor do I own L4D2 they are own by their respective companies." Give your thoughts.**

Chapter 1

 **Ruby pov**

All I can see is blood... but it isn't mine. Why? Why am I alone where's Yang ,Blake or my partner Wiess." I can hear growling like something is struggling to speak. I try to look around but I couldn't move.

All I can see is an ally with rubble and trash littered everywhere and what looks like a young man wearing a blue trucker hat and overall wrapped around his waist.

"Ohhh Oum did I kill him." I thought.

Then their was a shot and I flicked around and started to run towards the shot. I wasn't in control of my movement in fact I felt like I was backseat driving my own body.

When I turn the corner I can see Yang with her brains falling out of a huge hole in her head. That wasn't terrifying what was was seeing's my partner Wiess next to an injured man in a white suit with a smoking gun.

She was my partner and she killed my sister. I want to cry and scream but all I can make was a gurgling sound like I was drowning then she faced me and she burst into tears.

"Oh Oum" Wiess said as she try to aim the gun at me shakily that's when I can see my hand pull forward my clothes ripped and my skin was a sickly Grey-ish green. The man looked over and sighed.

"Huuu sorry kid" he said as he pulled out a gun and shot me in the arm causing me to spin and fall.

When I fell I saw my own reflection in a car window in slow motion I was covered in blood my clothes roped to shreds and my once siver eyes black and blood red at the same time.

When I hit the ground I flayed like I was on fire. That when I felt a foot on my back. I turn around to see the man standing over me with a gun. Before he could shoot me Wiess shouted for him to stop.

"Wait don't kill her." Weiss said to the man why'll he gave an annoyed look on his face while also a hint of pity

"I..I... I should be the one to do it." He looked at her almost like he was shocked.

"Are you sure about this Wiess the blood can get out of your suit but the memory won't trust me I know.He said in worry tone.

"Yes she was my partner and this is ... mercy." wiess stated.

He gave her his gun and she pointed it at my head. "I'm sorry Ruby... I'm sorry."

 **BANG**

All I can see is black and I have feeling of falling. I try to scream but I just can't I heard screaming but also a faint noise calling my name "Ruby, hey ruby. Ruby!!!!"

 **3rd pov**

Ruby shot up in a cold sweat accidentally hitting her head on Wiess head... ouch.

"Ugg you dolt get up and hurry up we're going to be late for professor Port's class!" she said rubbing her head

"Oh sorry I'll be their soon." Ruby said cheerfully.

The vivid nightmare started the fade from her mind and the thought of Cooke's and her weapon crescent rose filled Ruby mind like cement bearing the nightmare

"What a weird dream." she mutters as she got out of bed and ready herself for another day at Beacon.

 **Later after school**

"Ugggggg" cried Wiess, "Why did you thought it was a good idea to set Cardin hair on fire."

"Hey he was picking on Jaune besides don't deny you didn't laugh at his expense!" Yang said in her defense.

"Still becouse of you we have to stay behind and listen to one Ports story when he gets back." Weiss counters argues.

Ruby wasn't paying attention to the argument instead thinking back on her dream something about Cardin burning hair just reminds her about the ally way.

"Hey Blake back me up Cardin deserved it right?" Yang asked. Blake didn't look up from her favorite book 'Ninja of love' but she nod's while keeping a straight face. She open her mouth to say something when she ... disappeared.

Yang, Weiss, and ruby sat in silence till Yang asked "Ok how let the cat out of the bag."

Weiss grown while Ruby was oddly stayed quiet. That's when Yang notice Ruby was gone.

"Oh my Oum Weiss did you see we're she went! ... Weiss?" She also was gone.

"WHAT THE FU..."

Port enters the room oblivious to the empty room.

"Now students I know you believe to be protecting Mr Arc but I can tell you right now you aren't reminds me of a time when beat up my neighbors for stealing a mustache comb when it really was under my dreeessss ... we're is everybody?" He stated realizing that no one is their.

 **With Blake**

"He deserves to be taught a lesson not combusting his hair Yang. We're am I?"

Blake look up from her book to see she was not in here class but rather in a hallway of some motel. She knew she wasn't in vale the heat was muggy and damp. She put her book down and pulled out her scroll Then rember it was confiscated for detention. So she looked around a bit till she herd a crash downstairs.

"Ow for the love, how can ted carry this stupid box around anyways." Blake investigated the noise to see a dark skin tone woman in a reporter clothes trying to get some camera gear inside the back of a truck.

"Um hello?" Blake stated as the woman shrieked as she turn around.

"Jesus's don't startle me like that!" She said

"Sorry um do you need help with that." Blake said while pointing at the box.

"Look kid I can't even hold it I highly doubt that you can... do it." She stop mid sentence to see Blake holding the equipment like it was nothing and placing it in the back of the van.

"Um never mind hey actually you wouldn't happen to know how to use one of these things my staff are currently sick from this strang virus going around?" She Said While holding a hand held camera.

Blake having no knowledge of what ever land she was in figure if the woman worked for a news outlet then she could learn we're she was and get back to beacon before getting into more trouble.

"Sure I've been apart of protest and seen cameramen work." Blake said blankly

"Ok so are you from a local school or something." She asked.

"Yes I'm from Beacon." Blake said while placing another box of camera's into the car.

"Oh you mean the one from Florida?" The woman asked in concern tone.

"I don't know we're that is. I don't even know we're I am right now." Blake said placing the last of the boxes into the car.

"Um are you feeling well do you know were your parents are or friends?" She asked with even more concern

"No I just found myself here with no memory of coming here." Blake said blankly.

The woman bend down to Blake's level "Okkk then tell you what, you help me with this story and I'll help you locate your friends." She said in a reassuring tone.

Blake didn't know squat about we're she was decided to except this strang woman's offer. "Ok deal."

"Great, oh almost forgot my name is Rochelle but people call me Ro for short" she stated as she raised her hand to shake Blake's.

"Blake" she said as she took Rows hand. They both got into the van and drove off to the evac point in a town called Savanna.

 **With Ruby**

"Seriously Yang." groans Ruby as she looks up to see a young man child starting at her while eating a sandwich.

"Um hello" Ruby said awkwardly.

"Wass upp." the stranger said.

After a few silent seconds of nothing except a few munches Ruby spoke first.

"Um we're am I?' Ruby asked

"Your currently in my garage also are you them aliens or something?" He asked while taking another bite from his sandwich.

"No why?" Ruby was taken back a bit by the question.

"Well it ain't normal for little oh little red riding hood to appear out of thin air." He said after eating another bite.

Ruby ponder for a bit then agreed how strange it would be for a stranger to appear out of thin air.

"Fair point but I am not an alien. I'm just a regular girl with normal knees." She said while patting her knees at that last part.

The man child took one last bite before he threw his sandwich over head not caring wear it landed.

"Ok then we'll little lady my names ellis course people call me El course I would mind being called that or being Ellie but that sounds like a girls name so I kinda don't like it and, oh dang almost forgot to ask what your name?" Ellis rambled. Ruby chuckled a bit by his rambling.

"My name is Ruby Rose but people call me little sis or crater face or even dolt which I don't like that one." Ruby said politely.

"Well mrs Rose I'm finish with my lunch, would you like to help me with my truck theirs a zombie apocalypses going on outside and I'm making the truck 100 % zombie proof." He said with a straight face.

Ruby was shocked by the news of zombies but then again this gives her a chance to build a mounted weapon, something on her bucket list.

"Sure it can't be as hard as making crescent rose". Thinking back she wish she had it.

"Oh what's that?" He asked with interest.

"A heavy 50 cal bolt cation scythe." She described

"A whaa?" He asked with confusion.

"It's a gun." Ruby plainly stated

"Ohhhhh that sounds so cool! Ohh did you make it your self." He said with excitement.

"Yes I did." She said with a hint of pride.

"Oh quick question do you have something to wear my teacher would kill me if I get grease on my uniform." Ruby said while pointing to her uniform.

"Sure my friend Keith macanic uniform is in the back should be a bit big but should work." he stated pointing to an open locker.

"Thanks." Ruby said to Elise who gave a southern smile. A few minutes later Ruby and Ellis walked over towards the car to tank it while talking about guns.

 **With Weiss**

"I don't know Yang." Weiss stated

She then realized she was on some kind of field with weird symbols painted on the ground when a ball landed on her lap.

"What the..." she couldn't finish before she was dog piled by behemoths in weird plastic armor.

She felt like she was hit by a freight train even with her aura it still hurt.

"Ugg get off me now you dolts!" She spatted while trying not to gag from their horrid BO.

"Hey your not Paul" said one of the giants said

"Dude I thing we hurt her." another said

"I'll go get Coach." said another

"Sorry we thought you were Paul Ms um..." the fourth one said.

She gave him a stink eye and spatted with much venom "Wiess. Wiess Schnee and give me one reason why I shouldn't report this to your 'Coach'. "

"Becouse he's standing behind you and He saw it all happen." A older sounding man said right behind her. Weiss turn around to see a fat man in a purple jogging suit.

"Now Odis run a mile and give me 20 for tackling the lady and the rest of y'all run a mile." He said while pointing to the track around the field.

Their were groans from the group as theh begin to jog around the track. This Coach walked up to Wiess and offered her a hand to which she excepted as he pulled her up.

"Damn girl you all right." He asked in concern.

"Just fine, they ruin my clothes though." Weiss looking down at her school uniform. It was a mess covered in mud and grass with a heel mark on the chest.

He chuckled a bit "Seems so. Well if it helps we have a spare girls uniform if you don't mind purple."

"Thank you mister umm what's your name." Weiss asked

"Just call me Coach just like everyone else, no need to rember my name." He said while walking beside Weiss to the lockers.

"Ok Coach, thank you." Weiss said politely.

"Any time Wiess just helping out a stranger in trouble that's just all." She smirked. He kinda reminds her of her energetic leader but more humble and much, much less energetic.

They walk into the locker room to which Coach handed her the school uniform and head to his office. The uniform looked like the one from beacon but with a purple and tan Color scheme.

"Not my colors but it will due till I get something better." She mutters

Once she got dress she headed to the Coach's office to see him looking out at the Field in horror.

"Um miss Schnee do you know how to fight." He asked

"Yes why?" Weiss asked in confusion

Cause my students are being ripped apart by the quarter back." He said while looking outwards in horror. Weiss looked outside to see the team of giants being castrated by Paul.

"Oh Oum should we should run." Coach looked with a few tears in his eyes.

"Yea theirs supposed to be an evac station at a hotel nearby." He stated grabbing two bats and handing one over to Weiss. She started to run with coach to a hotel down the street.

 **With Yang**

"UK IS GOING ON!" Yang shouted. She then realizing she is in an ally way.

"Ok so that's a thing". she mutters to herself.

She walked through the ally till she sees something all to familiar. A shady looking bar in a shady looking part of town perfect for getting information. With a toothy grin she walked up to the front door just to be stopped by the bouncer.

"I'm sorry miss but you are to young to enter." he said blankly.

With a smirk she put on her most subductive voice and stated "Are you sure I can't enter with a big strong man by my side like your self."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow "The answer is no so leave before I put you down for trespassing."

He pulled a gun from his back holster and hold the grip tightly.

Yang just smirk "Well you want to do it the hard way fine I can play rough."

Inside the bar patrons were socializing or drinking till they heard multiple gunshots then final the door was kicked in with the bouncer thrown onto the pool table with multiple teeth missing and bruises covering his face. The crowd watch as this strange blonde bombshell walked over to the bar. She sat down next to a man in a white suit who seems to be the only one unfazed by what happen. She looked through the menu on the board

"I'll have the um... oh the yellow hammer slammer, that sounds good." She says with a cocky smirk.

The bartender looked batheled but complied and start to make the drink.

The man in the suit looked over asked in a puzzled yet annoyed voice "Ain't you bit young to drink lady."

"I don't know can a miner beet your sorry ass gramps." Yang replied cooky.

"What ever sweat heart." he rolled his eyes and returned to his drink.

A few minutes later the bartender returned with the drink with out a mini umbrella in it.

"Um doesn't it supposed to have an umbrella in it." Yang asked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry Ms but he took the last one." the bartender says pointing to the man in the suit.

She looked over at him while he was picking his teeth. He noticed she was looking at the umbrella.

"Well Blondie you want this maybe I can give it to you after I pick my teeth with it." he said rudely.

She was annoyed by him and was about to punch him into the wall when a large clash can be herd right behind them causing her to stop and turn around. A patron was coughing and wheezing then fainted knocking a group of bikers drinks down.

"Oh your dead now you little piss ant!" one of the biker stated in a southern accent.

The group started beat the crap out of the unconscious person till he got up and tackled the leader of the bikers. At first Yang thought he was fighting back till she notice the bikers jugular in the patrons mouth. The bikers start to panick as some screams can be heard through the bar. The bartender grabbed a couch gun from under the bar and walked over to the guy making a man-which out of the dead bikers thought.

"Ok sonny your sick as hell, Jim get this ugly fucker out of here and call the police." Jim didn't respond instead walked in looking paler then usual till he reveled his face to be half missing.

"What on gods holy ea.." the bartender said before he was tackled to the ground and was mauled with his guts going everywhere like confetti.

The man and Yang watch wide eyes as the patrons bolted from the bar.

"What the fuck is going on." he whisper quitly hoping not to atracted their attention.

"I don't know". Yang said

They slowly made their way to the door before stepping on a loose board causing the infective to look up and sprint towards are two characters. Yang brought her fists up being the braller she was while this stranger grabed a pool stick to fight with. The first infected ran at her but she side stepped it and delivered an uppercut that sent it straight through the roof ... literally. The second one ran at the man to which he swings so hard it broke the pool stick in half.

"Ah tits!" he said before being tackled into the bars back kitchen.

Yang saw this a ran to help the stranger then the dead biker jumped her tackling her to the ground. The fat basterd started to tear at her clothes ruining her school uniform her aura protected her skin but not her clothes.

"Ugg get off me" she said getting her feet under its belly to try and push it off her.

With her strength the biker went flying across the room hitting wall hard. Yang got up looking at the carnage.

"What... just... happen?" She huffed.

After a few seconds of silence a scream could be heard as an infect jumped her just for a huge **clonk** sound ended its assault on the blonde brawler. The man in the suit bend over huffing from the fight while holding a frying pan.

"Well that de-clonk the theory on zombies." she joked.

"Heh heh yea I guess so." replied the man.

"So what now?" Yang asked while covering her exposed bra.

"Well considering zombies are real and their was news of evacuation near a hotel lets head their." The man said

"Um any chance We can stop by a store for some clothes" Yang pointed out that her clothes look like it when through a blender and was revealing more then what she is comfortable showing.

"Yea I like to leave before more come so here wear this for now." He hands her his suit jacket.

"I'll try not to get blood on it but no promises... Um what's your name?" Yang asked as she puts on the blazer.

"It's Nick." the man said walking to the door giving a sign to follow.

"Well Nick names Yang let's try and help each other escape." She said as they ran from the bar heading to a hotel.

"Well let get going try not to die ... I'm starting to like you." He said

"Ahh is my new suit starting to make you like me old man." she said with a toothy grin.

"Don't push it just yet I just need your help to get out of the city." Nick retorted slightly annoyed.

 **Well that the end of my first chapter of my first story hope y'all liked it and please leave any kind of criticism this is my first story so odds are against me. Also side note RWBY doesn't have their weapons, scrolls, regular attire becouse they had detention. I'll try and write the second chapter before the month ends but no promises other then it will be done before late June.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again Wombag here with the second chapter of my first story Team RWBY is seprated with out their scrolls and weapons but at least they are accompanied by soon to be badass zombie survivors. Also side not when I stated that I'll have this done by late June I meant at the latest. If we all were to agree on something it's that unfinished story's are annoying so I set a 4 month budget. As they say in France alon-ze**

 **RWBY and L4D2 are own by their respective companies.**

 **Blake and Rochelle**

The van skid to a stop and both girls got out of the van.

"Well looks like we are out of gas." replied Rochelle.

Blake walk around back and took out a small home video recourder (HVR).

"I guess we have to take the news with this thing." Blake stated walking over to the entrance of the hotel with Rochelle.

When they enter the building they were hit with foul smell of burning corpse and soon to be burned corpses.

"What the hell is going on" Rochelle asked in horror.

Blake had a gut feeling of what their men we're doing but she kept it to herself. Then she heard heavy breathing from behind this caused her bow to twitch she turned around to be greeted by a man in a hazmat suit covered in blood.

"What are you two doing here the evac is up stairs." He asked as Rochelle turn towards the man

"Um hi we are reporters from Cleveland looking to interview a Dr um" she paused for a moment to pull out paper in her back pocket

"Calvin viper. Dr Calvin Viper of the Washington branch of the CDC." She finished

The CDC hazmat guy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Your the reporter they sent" he asked

"Yes we are sir." Rochelle replied

The man sighed. "We'll fine follow me."

As they walk towards the elevator Blake looked around seeing both SWAT and CEDA members tossing bodies onto a burning fire. The elevator ride was short so when they both made it to the 9th floor they quickly made their way to the end of the hall.

The man stoped and looked at both of them. "You got thirty minutes to interview then you are both going into the chopper for evac."

Both girls nodded and he open the door letting both girls enter. Their was a man in a lab coat wearing a rebreather on his mouth. He looked up from his computer to see the two reporters in his makeshift office.

"I'll take it that you two are the reporters here to interview me?" He asked.

Rochelle nodes and then she sat down with pen and paper across from the man while Blake recorded there conversation.

 **With Ruby and Elise**

"Hot damn girl you know your tools little lady if I say so myself." Elise whistled in impression as Ruby finish tighting the last bolt on retractable blades on the front of the truck.

"Like I said building weapons is easy especially big one because they don't have that many moving parts". Ruby said while looking at her handy work.

The truck had metal welded to the doors and sides while having a bars bolted to the window and for the bumper it had retractable blades that can cut through hard wood like paper.

"We'll Ms Rose it seems no one can argue with your point." Elise said while looking at the truck.

"I suggest that we bring weapons, better to have em and not need them then to not have em and need them" Elise said giving Ruby a crowbar.

They both got into the truck and started it up. The door open revealing it to be 7:30-ish in the morning. As they drove to the evac station they see a hord of zombie in front of them.

Elise gave a mad grin while Ruby looked out at the zombie being thankful that non of them looke like her friends. She didn't like killing the dead like Elise but she wouldn't mind mowing them down with her contraption. Elise drove forwards while ruby pulled on a lever causing the blades to chop throw the hoard as blood and guts hit the windowshield with a splat.

"Oh man that was fun especially when doing it with a friend." Elise said while looking onward.

"I don't know I feel a little guilty that no one can recognize their friends and family in the pile" Ruby said.

"Whaa no I'm talking about building this truck with a friend now that's fun" Elise correct himself.

"Oh that yea that was fun." Ruby realized what Elise meant.

They continued to drive down to the hotel. When a horde of zombies came running from all side beating on the door. This was futile till the heard a loud roaring sound.

"What is tha.." Elise didn't had time to finish before something big grabbed the car and threw it like frisbee.

Thanks to Ruby's aura she was fine, Elise on the other hand was rendered unconscious from the crash.

"Oww What was that thing" she said rubbing her head.

She unbuckled herself and grabbed Elise from the truck she carried him bridal style to the hotel while what ever caused that wreak started to put a beat down on the car.

 **Weiss, coach (Yang,Nick,Ruby,Elise )**

Weiss and Couch just made it to the hotel except they were covered in blood guts and some guts were hanging from there necks like friendship necklace.

"You're ... alright ... Weiss?" Coach asked why'll panting.

She looked over the blood,guts, and stomach fluid that covered her clothes.

"I feel so ... unclean." She shutters as removing the guts from her neck.

"Come on we almost their just inside and then we'll be flown out of here." He said holding the door open.

They both walk in to see two people arguing with an armed CEDA member.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Yea we survived a massacre at a bar just to be denied entry what's with that!"

Upon closer inspection the two people was a brown haired white dude with a blue dress shirt and white dress pants while the other seems like a blonde chick wearing a his white suit jacket.

"I'm sorry sir any contact with the infected with out proper safety gear must be kept under quarantine till further notice." The CEDA member said.

Weiss couldn't believe what she just heard she walked up to the CEDA guy.

"You have to be kidding me we walked throw hell and your sending us away?" Weiss said annoyed.

The blonde chick looked over with the man.

"Yea this is some ... wait Weiss." She Said

Hearing here name she looked over to see the chick was Yang.

"Oh my Oum ... Yang." Weiss said as she ran over hugging Yang. Yang was surprised to see Weiss of all people here but still happy non the less.

"It's good to see you too Ice queen. Um Weiss your covers in guts." she said while trying to get out of the hug.

"People I know this reunion is good and all but if you don't step back right now I'll be force the shot you on sighted." The CEDA man pointed his shot gun towards the group.

"Alright son well just walk back no need to point the gun at... **BANG,BANG,BANG**... us."

Someone was banging on the door. "Hay anyone inside my friends needs help."

Yang walked to the door till the cocking of a 12 gage gets her to stop.

"No one leaves and no one enters those are the rules!" He yelled while keeping the gun pointed at Yangs head.

"But they need our help." She pleaded.

"I said no one enters or..." **Smack** the man fell over with Nick behind him holding the frying pan.

"God what an ass clown." Nick stated grabbing the shot gun and placing it on the the table.

"Um if you want now is the time to open up that door little one." Said Coach as he walked over to the door to unlock it.

Yang opened the door just to be tacked by a jumpsuit wearing girl and an unconscious man child.

"Yang!!!" The girl said holding onto her sister.

"Oh Ruby thank Oum your alright." Yang said while holding onto her sister. Coach walked over to the man child who was starting to wake up.

"Ouch my head. Oh Ruby who this lady." Elise asked while being helped up by Coach.

"Oh she's my sister Yang." Ruby chirped

"She doesn't look like your sister." Replyed Nick.

"We're half sister same Dad different moms." Both said together.

"Well as fun as it is to see one another I suggest we get out of here while we still can." Said Weiss

"Yea I have to agree with Mardi grss here let's get going." Nick said while walking to the stairs.

Weiss looked over to Nick she opened her mouth to asked what's a Mardi grss when Ruby tackled Weiss.

"Weiss!!!" Ruby yipped in excitement.

"Ug get of me you dolt." Weiss complained as she struggled to get her partner off her.

"Nope!" said Ruby as she continued to hold onto her.

After a few minutes they followed Nick to the stairs.

"Ugh... Who had the idea of putting an evac station up thirty flight of goddamn stairs." Complained Coach

"Well my friend maybe they have chopper made of chocolate up their heh heh heh." Nick joked

"Oh maybe it's made out of cookies instead." Ruby said while passing Nick

"Yea let's go with that for are motivation on getting out of here." Said Weiss as she passed Nick.

Nick rolled his eye as he continued his clime up the stairs. As they reach the twenty ninth flight they hear a loud crash above them when they looked up a man in a lab coat came crashing down. He was dead before he landed of course. The group raised their weapons as the ran up the stairs to see two girls bend over breathing heavily.

"Oh my Oum Blake!!!" Team RW(B)Y said together.

Blake looked up to be tackled by the three girls said together. Coach walked over to the other woman patting her on the back.

"Hey you alright." Coach asked Rochelle.

"Hey guys not to be rude but can we play get together after we get off the burning building." Nick said trying to move around the dog pile.

"He's right." Said Blake after getting out of the pile.

"Thank you someone here who has... oh no no no no no no" Nick said as he ran faster up the stairs

"What's his problem." They hear a helicopter starting to take off.

"Oh that ... wait oh crap." Ellis stated after hearing the copter leaving.

"Get to the chopper." Yang Said in a fake manly voice.

The group made it up the door at the top of the stairs. When they fling the door open they see the chopper leaving.

"Hey come back, come back." Coach yelled while waving his hands.

"Annnnndddd their gone." Yang said annoyed.

"Oh hogwash." Said Elise

"They saw us and still left." Said Weiss

"This's isn't happening, this isn't happening." Rochelle said on repeat

"What will we do now?" Ruby asked terrified.

Nick walked over to railing looking over the burning city "Looks like we're are going to have to save ourselves people." Nick stated as he turn around to meet the group.

"Agreed.Said Blake.

 **Meanwhile at Beacon**

"What do you mean their gone!?!" Qrow said slamming his fist down on the table

"Yes for once I agree with him." Said winter in a angry polite manner.

Ozpin sitting their looking at the both of them.

"I review the tapes and it indicated for a lack of evidence they literally disappeared." He said while drinking from his favorite mug. He then handed his scroll over to them with the film of them disappearing out of thin air on it.

"I can reassure you both that we will have our best scientist on this but in the mean times I need you both to inform the next of kin of what has transpired." Ozpin said looking with pity in his eyes.

"Oh this will be fun telling Tai that both his girls disappeared." Qrow said while taking a sip from his flask.

 **Chapter 2 now done and it's shorter the last one (but I digress) now we get onto the main story. In the next chapter. The next chapter will be a long one or split into 2 parts depending on how things go. Until then leave any comment or questions about the story or how it's written this is my first time and any help will do nicely.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 So I think I found the problem with my previous chapters and hopefully this should fix my spacing problems sorry about that I'm writing this on a phone not a laptop so this should fix the problem I'll go back and fix the problem on the other chapters later but for now enjoy the ride I know they will. (I don't own anything including RWBY or L4D2)**

"Aw they ain't coming back" cried Coach

"Um guys the buildings on fire we should leave." Said Nick

"Maybe they left for the mall." Ellis Said looking outward into the city.

"Um guys..." Nick said again

"Great heading towards a mall during the zombie apocalypse that doesn't sound cliché." Retorted Yang.

"Come on Yang how bad can it be this could be fun." Ruby said while giving the iconic puppy eyes to her older sister.

Weiss looked at Ruby Furiously. "How can you find the end of everything fun we are lost and now you want to go and fight hoards of the undead just because ..."

Before she can finish nick walked over and shouted at the top of his lungs "SHUT UP!"

Everyone stop talking amongst themselves and looked at Nick. "Ok hillbilly, Tons of fun, hyper, Mardigss, Ninja girl, Blondie, loud mouth ... this building is on fire... the helicopter left ... let's follow its example and leave." Nick said as he heads for the supply's that was left behind.

"Nicks right we should grab some weapons and go." Coach Said walking over to Nick.

"What's Mardi grss?" Ruby whisper to Elise.

After a few minutes of searching The two teams grabed ahold of some weapons. Ruby had a glock 18, Weiss, Nick, and Blake had an axe, Yang took Nicks frying pan (that wack sound it makes is hilarious to her) For Coach he took the wooden bat since the metal one bent the wrong way, Ellis held onto his crowbar, while Rochelle took the dessert eagle.

"Hope you six know how to fight cause you don't" Nick said as he walked down the stairs.

Nick and Blake both stand behind the door before opening it allowing Ruby and Rochelle to enter. Opon entrance the infected on the other side spotted them and ran at them. They were quickly taken care of

"Ho sweat Abe's mullet is this what feels like when shoot a gun." Laughed Rochelle.

"I know right." Ruby said as two zombie guy got slashed by Nick and Blake.

"Hey keep an eye for trouble not each other toys." Nick said as they continued down the hall.

The group sees an open door with the map and Ro's HVR. The group looked at the map with shock on their faces.

Elise whistles in shock "Damn that a lot of x's."

"Christ the whole country is falling apart." Nick said looking down on the map.

"Hey what about New Orleans." Ruby pointed to the only circle on the map.

"Well looks like we are going to New Orleans, oh Oum can we even make it by foot." Weiss said realizing how far it is.

"Hey what are these triangles stand for?" Said Yang pointing to the multiple triangles on the map including four very close to were they were.

"No idea all I know is from the scientist said that they are windows of some kind but sometimes they become doors and let things fall in or out." Rochelle said grabbing a pipe bomb from the desk.

"Well let's head to the mall and try and find away to New Orleans." Say Elise as he walked out the door with Yang tagging along.

After fighting the dead a fire spread into the hallway blocking there path.

"I don't think Ice Queen can put this out." Yang slightly joked.

"Oh bite me you dolt." Wiess pouted while stamping her foot.

"Bad choice of words princess." Nick said while looking for a way to get around the fire.

"Hey y'all look over here we can get around the fire from the balcony." Coach said as he smash the window.

After going out they hear a growling sound coming from behind them, they turn around to see a hooded guy staring at them. It howled at them before leaping onto Ruby pushing her to the ground. Ruby quickly reacted to the zombie by pushing it off her with he feet. Yang gave it a quick wack making it fall off the building with a splat.

"What is that thing?" Said Weiss looking in fear at the splat stain of the once hooded zombie.

"Their has been reports of mutations in the infected they call these ones Hunters". Rochelle said looking over the edge.

"Huh hopefully we won't see hunter till next fall" Yang joked.

The group gave Yang a "really" look as some of them groans in disappointment. They climbed inside an open window and then they see an elevator wide open.

"Everyone inside the elevator." Coach motion for the group in.

"Technically your not supposed to use an elevator during a fire." Weiss said

"Well it doesn't count during a zombie apocalypse." Nick replies.

Once inside the elevator, Blake pressed the button and they descend downwards.

"Ok is anyone bit, isn't that how it works?" Yang asked. The group responded differently.

"I got blood on my shirt but it ain't mine" Nick said

"Nah I'm good" Coach stated

"I think I have a nose in my hair", Weiss said

"I'm good" Rochelle said

"Still clean" Blake said

"Nope" Ruby said

"No zombie bites". Elise said showing his arms.

"Ok then let's play get to know each other I'm Yang older half sister to Ruby." Yang said looking over to Coach.

"My friends call me coach guess you can do the same." He looked over to Wiess.

"My name is Weiss, Weiss Schnee and I ask again is their a nose in my hair." She started to scratch her scalp for a nose.

"Well my name is Ellis me and Rubs hear built a truck to drive out of here. It was 99% zombie proof except for that 1% it ripped the truck to shit". Elise rambled.

"Hey language! Oh my names Ruby nice to meet everyone." Ruby said with a smile

"Blake." Blake said unamused

"Names Nick and "I'm going to get out of this crap city even if it kills me." He said while leaning against the wall.

The elevator stop with a ding. Yang cracked her knuckles.

"This should be easy run through the carnage get to safety and then we are home free." She says as the doors open to a blaze of fire ravaging and destroying everything in sight

"Perfect." Nick deadpan.

The group crouched run trying not to inhale the smoke while the dead started to fall to the ground while on fire. They made it to the lounge and notice a fat guy, like really bloated fat just standing there. Yang walked forward and gave it a wak with the pan... it exploded covering her and nicks suit in green stuff that smells horrible.

"Ugg what is this." Yang complained while wiping the vomit off her face. Then a huge crowd of zombie started to rain down on them from the sky roof.

"Oh shit run now!" screamed Coach. The group sprinted towards the safe house and locked the door behind them.

"That was too close and Yang please don't get vomit on my suit jacket it's probably harder to get the vomit off instead of blood." Nick stated that last part under his breath. He then helps Coach who was starting to barricading the door with furniture.

"Oh yea I been meaning to ask Nick how did you meet my sister since she's wearing your jacket over her bra?" Ruby ask while sitting on the counter.

After a quick explanation of how they all meet they decided that it was safe to exit that and Yang smelly suit jacket stated to overwhelm their senses. When they exit the safe house they notice cop cars with two shot guns inside.

"Dib's." cried Yang and Ellis.

Elise took the one that looked like a hunting shotgun while Yang took the one that looked like a hunting shotgun with a Chrome texture. They started walking towards the street till they heard the sound of crying coming from a medical tent. Blake's bow started to move and no one notice except coach but he ignored it.

"Do you hear that?" Everyone stoped and agreed with Blake's statement. They walked closer to the tent before peaking inside to see a young lady in her underwear crying over two corpses, Blake slowly walked over to her. "Hey are you alright we are going to evac station at the mall."

The lady started to stir then She lowly growled at Blake as she stands up slowly and growled even louder slowly removing her hands from her face. Coach got a glimpse of the lady's hand long, pointy and covers in blood.

"Oh shit Blake back up now." He screamed but it was late the lady howled and turn around revealing a horrifically shredder face before giving chase to Blake.

Blake barely dodged the swipes from this thing sure she could have gave it the slip with her semblance but she knew that wasn't the best idea. The girl got a lucky swing and cut the top of Blake's head cutting the bow off letting Blake's ears be exposed but she managed to slip away. Seeing their opportunity both Ellis and Yang let loose their twelve gages on the bitch but it took the beating like it was nothing.

"Just kill the bitch!" Nick shouted running at it with the axe.

When he strike the zombie it turn its attention to him and cut the axe in two.

"Oh shit kill it ,kill it now!' He shouted while running from her.

This continued for three minutes till Ruby accidentally shot a propane tank that sent the zombie flying.

"What the fuck ... was that!" Nick huffed

"Language!" Ruby shouted

"They been calling those witch's just don't aggravate them and they won't track you down and rip your guts out." Rochelle said looking back at the two corpses.

"Huh guess what they is true witches do give you stitches am I right Blak... um what?" Nick starred at Blake seeing her cat ears on her head.

The four survivors looked at Blake's head in confusion till Ruby burst in. "I can explain everything um you see Blake um has um a um..."

"Oh she's totally into anime isn't she." Elise butt's in causing the groups attention to stare at him now.

"Um yea she's totally into anima she refuses to remove that hair band of hers." Ruby said seeing her chance to jump on the lie.

"Yeah those are the same head band when me and my buddy Keith went to anime expo and cosplayed as these..." Ellis started his story before Coach quickly interrupted him.

"Woah their Elise there's kids here, let's not put those image's in their head." Coach said not knowing the anime they were talking about but he knew that anime and cat girls usual involve over the top or skimpy outfits and he didn't want the image of Ellis in a short skirt outfit.

The three survivors nod before they started to walk down the road leaving a confused team RWBY and Elise behind. The girls stared in confusion of what just happened.

Elise leaned in and whispered to RWBY "Don't worry your alien secret is safe with me."

He then jogged down the road to catch up with the group. The girls looked at each other in confusion but decided to go with it easier the explain the fact they weren't from a different planet. They walk toward the highway and notice a billboard for a gun store that was close by.

"Oh can we go please" Ruby said with here puppy dog eyes set to the max.

"Don't worry Ruby it is on the way there, we will have to stop by it anyway." Coach says while walking up the stairs to the overpass.

They reached the the gun store the group Ruby and Elise bolted looking around at the fire power they could use.

In the end Yang took the Remington auto-shotgun and kept the frying pan, Coach kept the bat but grabbed a spaz 12, Weiss took the uzi and two pistols a glock and a 1911 with flashlight attachment to the bottom, Nick picked the AR assault rifle and kept the axe which is now a hatchet, Blake grabed a silent uzi and took a silent 1911, Ro took the ak-47 and kept the deagle, finally Ruby had a hard time choosing a weapon but went with an advance sniper rifle with a 1911 to akimbo her glock 18, Ellis would have done the same as Ruby till he noticed a blooper Grenada launcher and took an went akimbo like some of the girls. Just as soon as everyone was ready to go a voice came from a speaker on the wall.

 **"Why hello down there."** Said the mystery's voice.

 **Meanwhile on Remnants**

Ozpin sat in his office looking over the reports from his top scientists who were looking into Team RWBY disappearance with little to no success. All they mange to find is a unique power spike from the area that they disappear from. Qrow just came back with a black eye after explaining what happened to his nieces to their father. (It went as well as expected) while Winter walked in with scorch marks. She was almost burnt at the stake (figuratively) becouse of how welcome a Schnee is on an island filled with Faunus to break the news to the Belladonna's the chieftain of said island that their daughter went missing.

"Any luck Ozpin?" Crow asked while holding a steak to his eye.

"Non so far." Oz said drinking from his mug.

"Their has to be an explanation where my beloved sister went." Winter Said in a series tone.

Oz gave both a look of pity and about to say some words of comfort then his scroll started to ring. Oz picked it up to see it's from Ironwood, he answers the scroll and after a few minutes he spat out his coffee.

"What are you sure... ok then thank you James I'll send Qrow and Winter right away." He hung up the scroll and look at Qrow and Winter

"James just got a report of a massive energy spike in the emerald forsest. It's not as big as one of the maidens but close to the energy spike that appeared when team RWBY disappearance."

Qrow looked at Oz with excitement and hope. While Winter face lit up like a star

"Send me the coordinates of the location I'm going to get my nieces team back". Qrow said before head towards the elevator. Winter got up and followed him to the elevator with much pace.

 **Meanwhile in the Emerald forest.**

Three people were standing in the forest looking around

"Well this isn't the Keys so were the hell are we?" Said the sole female of the group.

 **Well I ended it hear next chapter will ether end the Dead Center campaign or get us to the elevator and who are theis three mysteries guest only time will tell us. Please leave any comments or suggestions to help improve the story and I'll try and do it (I'm only human I make mistakes too) rember to fav it as well until then this is Wombag sighing off for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own RWBY or Left 4 dead ... enjoy**

 **"Why hello their. My name is Whitaker and normally I would shot 8 Looters in my store but you caught me at an awkward time. When the dead came I barricaded myself in the room upstairs but in my haste I left behind cola... so here's my proposition you get me cola and I'll clear the way to the mall and the guns will be on the house."** The loudspeaker finished.

The group started to ascend the stairs in the back with their own response to the Whitaker's deal

"A man and his snacks now that's something I can understand," Coach Said While rubbing his stomach.

"Guns for cola I think this is what the reverse of what my school did." Elise remarked

"This is going to be easy." Yang said with a smirk while cocking her new shotgun.

"Don't jinx us You dolt." Weiss said while inspecting her weapon

"Wait they gave treats for guns at your school... oh did they gave out cookies?" Ruby begins to fantasize bringing an entire bag of guns for an entire bag of cookies.

Nick, Ro and Blake stayed silent as they head towards the store. Nick walked right on in but as soon as he got to the registrar a loud alarm went off.

"Ah tits we got to go now" Nick shouted as he ran for the cola with Blake and Rochelle giving support behind him.

Out side on the ledge Ruby was getting pot shots at the zombies with Yang protecting her back meanwhile down stairs coach kept the infected at bay with the Spaz and near the front door both Elise and Weiss hold off the infected at the store door.

"Hay found the coke let's go." Nick shouted while running with the coke in his hands.

They had just made it outside and was running for the stairs till a ugly ass zombie with a long neck came out of nowhere spitting green shit at Rochelle and Blake. Blake with her Faunus traits dodge easily while Rochelle gut some on her shirt and blazer.

"Ugh what is this stuff" Suddenly it started to sizzle and then burn through her clothes.

"Oh shit" She backed away from the acid ripping off her blazer jacket and white buttons up shirt to reveal a pink t-shirt Depeche Mode.

"Hey that was a rental." She screams in anger as she unloaded her clip into the special zombie.

Nick ran up the stairs passing ruby and Yang till something dropped down and Wrapped its feet around his face while laughing maniacally as he stirred him over the edge.

"Get this thing off my back!" He screams as he fell off the ledge.

Blake managed to shoot the thing off his back before it forced him into walking over the acid puddle. Ruby followed Yang over and grabbed the coke and ran over to a bolted slot she quickly placed the cola into the slot and then an explosion happened that shook the ground.

Blake saw the window to the apartment open and a RPG pointing out of it. The RPG fired hitting the oil truck make a huge explosion cutting the wire to the alarm. The hoard stopped there assault and the survivors regrouped by the the Debry of the truck.

"What in the name of Oum was those things?!?" Cried Weiss looking back at the mutated zombies.

"They called the acid spitting one is called a spitter and the little one a jockey." Blake stated as they start heading towards the mall.

"How do you know that?" Ruby asked

"I was recording the interviewing that Rochelle had with the scientists from the hotel, you know the one we tossed down the stairs." Blake said while shaking the camera in her hands. Yang heard the name of the one on Nicks back and grin.

"Hey Nick did you give that jockey a wild ride when he was on your back." She joked.

Nick stop and turn around with a deadpan face while flipping her off. Ruby gasped. "Hey sign language."

Nick had enough of Ruby's childish antics and was about to cuss her head off when the group came under fire by Whitaker.

 **"You bastard's I should have killed you back in the store!"** He shouted over the megaphone while crying many tears.

The group ran behind cover and started to make their way to the safe house.

"Why is he attacking us we gave him his coke!" Shouted Weiss as she ran inside.

"Oh shit I think we got him diet." Shouted Rochelle as she enters behind Coach, Elise, Weiss, and Blake.

Ruby, Nick, Yang ran towards the safe house but something charged into Yang while knocking Ruby and Nick to the ground. It grabed her with one huge arm and started to smack her against the ground. Ruby aimed her akimbo guns at the thing but didn't fire afraid of hitting her older sister.

Nick ran over slashing it with his hatchet. Ruby saw the frying pan on the ground and stated using it instead of her two pistols. After a few slash and wacks the giant fell dead. Nick ran over to Yang and picked her up princess style and ran inside with Ruby in front as a hoard started chasing after them, Weiss closed the door and placed the lock on it.

"That ... was ... too ... close. What was that thing?" Nick huffed.

"I believe their called charger's, the mutation increase the strength in one arm while making the other malnourished." Blake said while checking on Yang who is still being hold by Nick.

Yang was fine thanks to her aura but damn did that charge beat the shit out of her.

"Heh you know what they say about zombies with one arm am I right Yang." Nick said while slowly placing Yang onto a table in the corner.

She chuckled painfully while giving a weak but jokingly bird.

"Yang again sign language!" Ruby pouted. The group laughs this off even Blake chuckled a bit.

After a thirty minute cool down time The group walk got themselves ready. Elise handed Ruby his 1911 since she had to both her akimbo pistols to pick Yangs pan to beat the charger. Yang poped some painkillers she found on the table. And Weiss finally got the nose out of her hair.

"Ok y'all gather round". Ruby, Blake, Ellis, Rochelle, and Yang gather around while Nick and Weiss just leans against the wall.

Coach begins the prayer "Dear lord guid us through are troublesome time to safety and lord let the food court be ok"

"and let their be cookies" Ruby interrupted.

Coach chuckles. "and let their be some nice chocolate chip cookies wait for Ms Rose to devour amen." He finished

"Amen." Replied the group as they walk out into the zombie infested mall.

"Oh god I hate malls" Nick said while shooting some infected.

"What kind of dolt doesn't like malls, back me up Blake." Weiss snaps as she spots a escalator heading to the second level.

"You do know I wasn't allowed inside any malls in fact this is my first mall I have been inside and I got to say it doesn't look anything special." Blake said while crawling under a bent security cage.

The group kept walking and killing zombies and the occasional special zombie as they made their way through the back section of the mall till they found an exit into a store for kids to older teenagers.

"Ok Yang here's a clothing store. Let's get you some clothes so I can get my blazer back." Nick said

"Are you sure you want it back? Their is blood, brain, and puke on it. Besides I think it's grown on me." Yang said sarcastically as she strikes a pose.

"Blood and brains come's out of a suit much easier then people realize ... don't ask how I know that." Nick said while holding out his hand for his blazer.

While Yang and Nick were talking Weiss, Ruby, and Blake already found an outfit for team RWBY to wear.

After 5 minuets of changing team RWBY walked out one by one in there new clothes. Ruby now wearing a red hoodie with a dog cookie hybrid logo on it with black skinny jeans with the knees ripped and sneakers with black and white stripes.

Weiss now wearing a white button up shirt with a purple suit vest with green and gold lining while wearing white khakis with brown dress shoes.

Blake had a black leather jacket with a few buttons on it with a t-Shirt that says the words "this kitty has claws" with a few claw marks on it while wearing navy blue jeans and cowboy boots, she also got a black baseball hat to hide her ears.

Finally Yang walk out wearing a white sleeve less leather jacket with the with a yellow tank top lite blue jeans and hiking boots she also found a pair of gold aviators.

The group took a liking to the clothes that they were wearing except for Nick who was just glad to have his blazer back.

"Ok are we done playing dress up cause I like to find this evac before we are attacked by another hoard of zombies." Nick said while walking over to the door.

After a few tugs the door appeared to be locked. Yang smiled while walking over to Nick she grabbed the handle of the door and ripped from its hinges. The survivors looked at Yang with disbelief on their faces as Yang flex her right arm while giving a toothy grin. As the girls walked out of the store and head for the escalator the survivors hanged back to talk about what happened.

"What the hell was that?" Nick whispered

"That ain't normal for a 17 year old to do that." Rochelle whispered back

"When I first met Weiss she just appeared out of no where like she just appear and got tackled by the line back. Did anything like that happen when you guys met the others?" Whispered Coach.

Elise remain surprisingly quit about all this. Nick picked up on this and was about to question it till Yang knocked on the door

"Hey are you coming or do you want to spend your last days in a zombie infested mall." Yang said as she turn around to walk back to the team. The survivors agreed and head upstairs to the security room to meet of team RWBY.

They walk down the hall leading to the to the vac station.

"Finally we're going to make it." Said Nick as the group walk into the station that is littered in corpses.

"Oh come on!" He shouts while kicking a head on the ground like a football.

As the group staired at the massacre they notice a huge black figure leaning over a corpse chowing down on it like a dog. The group stayed absolutely still when it stop feasting and turned around to face the group. To the survivors it look like a demonic bear but to the team it was an Ursa a small one but still dangerous.

"Maybe if we don't move it won't notice." Nick said while holding still.

The bear roared before going after nick. Nick jumped out of the way as it collided with the wall. Yang ran behind the Ursa shooting it in the back while the group started to shoot at a its face.

"Keep shooting." screamed Rochelle. The Ursa was pissed and the bullets from this worlds guns seem to work much better then dust rounds. The Ursa knowing it was about to die took one last chance to finish a down pray. It turn to Nick and quick slashed at his arm. It would have cut off his arm if Yang hadn't pulled him away as Elise blooped a Grenada at the Ursa face leaving its skull a bloody mess. The beast fell and then started to disappear in black smoke.

The survivors look in disbelief that a bear could look and act so evil. They would have questioned it but they hear the howl of the hoard so they bolted to the safe house while Yang carried Nick princess style inside.

"What... the ... hell was that?!?" Huffed Rochelle

"I though you knew what the infected look liked." Said Nick as trying to get Yang to drop him.

"The report never mentioned a evil winni the Pooh." Ro said grabbing a medical kit to fix Nicks arm.

"Maybe they came from the triangles." Said Blake helping herself to some ammo she found nearby. The group agreed and decide to wait the extra 30 minutes for the infected to leave.

 **At Beacon**

Oz got a call from Qrow saying that it wasn't team ruby but 3 people with weird guns. But siver lining they claim to have seen team RWBY so they were sent upstairs to see Ozpin and talk about where RWBY current location. The elevator opens and Qrow and Winter walks out with the 3 people from the forest. One a man in a white button up shirt with a red tie, another man in a biker vest with tattoos on his arm and finally a young woman with a red track suit.

The biker looked around "Oh god... I hate cloaks" He said.

 **That's the end of the chapter it's official the three strangers from the woods are Francis, Louis, and Zoey from the first Left 4 Dead and for our 8 heroes they are now stranded in a zombie infested mall after coming upon a grim scenario with a Ursa. Well let's see how they escape and how does the original survivors meet team RWBY.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok last chapter of the Dead Center campaign let's see them escape in jimmy gibs jr stock car. I don't own anything not RWBY or Left 4 Dead.**

The group were collecting ammo for their respected guns and taking a moment to figure another way out of the mall till Ruby notice a poster of a man next to a car.

"Who is Jimmy Gibs Jr?" Ruby asked.

Elise suddenly got super happy at the mention of Jimmy Gibs Jr. "Oh man Jimmy Gibs Jr was here. Man is a stock car legend no one else can drive like him but I know this one guy who raced dirt bikes not stock cars but this one time their was a goat..."

"Hey Elise if you can go five minutes without saying one of your stories I'll listen to every single one on the way to New Orleans." Nick interrupted Elise in hopes that this will shut him up.

"Ok sure but there was a goat." Elise agrees.

"So he's an off-road race car driver huh think I can beat him in my bumblebee Blake?" Yang said while looking over the poster.

"Highly doubt you can out race jimmy gibs jr stock car on a insect Yang." Elise said while looking at the poster.

"Um Elise bumblebee is what I name my motorcycle." Yang said giving him a weird face.

The survivors left the safe room and head towards the south entrance plaza their they see nobody but a parked stock car.

"Well CEDA isn't going to save us. Does anyone have any ideas on escaping?" Nick said while walking across the bridge.

The group shook their heads in defeat as they head inside the elevator.

"Actually I been thinking, if Jimmy Gibs Jr car is here then that means we can get in and I'll drive it to New Orleans my damn self." Elise said while looking at the car as the elevator descend.

"You do know it has no gas to prevent people from stealing you dolt." Weiss says why'll pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know their is construction generator surrounding us on three floors maybe it will be easier then we think." Blake said seeing a gas can on the second level.

"So we have a plan it isn't a great plan but a plan nonetheless." Rochelle said as she reloaded her AK.

"I'll agree to the idea but I'm driving" Nick Said

"Well nick you get it if I get killed otherwise you'll have to kill me cause I'm driving." Elise says getting excited that he gets to drive his idols car.

"Some of us are going to have to sit on other people's lap it a 4 seater unless we fit someone in the middle of the back." Blake said

"Well Nick do you want an awkward sitting experience with Ruby or Weiss or maybe even me." Yang says in mixture of a joke and a flirt trying to get under Nicks skin.

"What a fun road trip this will be." Nick deadpans.

"Ok that enough children once those doors open run like hell and grab any supplies and gas cans." Coach say while getting ready to run. The elevator stops and a ding sound was made.

The group sprinted out into 3 groups Coach and Yang stayed by the car to defend while Ruby, Elise, and Weiss went looking for gas in the left side of the main entrance while Nick, Blake, and Rochelle went right. Elise and Ruby ran back to the car with a gas can in hands and Weiss right behind them. Elise open the gas tank and started pouring the fossil fuel down.

"Oh man oh man I can wait till this legend is fueled." Elise says in excitement as he drops the gas can and was handed Ruby's can and he just started pouring the gas when the howl of the hoard can be heard.

With the other group they just got the gas from the second floor into a pile on the first floor by the concessions stand when the hoard stared falling from the third floor.

"Get ready it's getting good " cried Nick as he unloaded his clip into the hoard.

Blake then heard the sound of a hunter pouncing towards her from behind. With her Faunus reflects she dodged the hunters pounce and riddled it body with bullets before she turn around to support Nick with the hoard. Weiss, Ellis, and Ruby grabed the four cans of gas from the pile and already filled up the car with gas.

"It's almost ready just two more!" screamed Elise as he ran up stairs with the rest of the group.

All eight survivors headed upstairs to the third floor to find the two remaining gas cans.

"Is their any more gas!" Cried Wiess as she shoots a boomer. After the red and puke brown mist cleared the group spotted the last two gas canisters.

"Ask and y'all shall receive." Coach says as he picks up the canister and hands the other to Ruby.

The group escorted coach and Ruby to the car but stop mid way when a huge behemoth of a man fell from the skylight onto the catwalk.

The group gave different responses while running, dodging, or shooting it.

"What the hell is that thing!" Coach Shouted

"Are bullets going to even work on that thing." Elise said while reloading his blooper

"Holy shit big freaking zombie!" Nick said while shooting the behemoth zombie.

"Just keep shooting team RWBY it can't be invincible! Also nick Language." Ruby Said While shooting at it.

The zombie got real pissed and punch Yang off the catwalk and into the elevator structure.

"YANG!" The group shouted Ruby had enough and used the recoil of the sniper rifle to push herself into the huge ass zombie, pushing it off the catwalk as it howled while plummeting to its death below.

"Holy shit that was too close." Nick said while looking over at the down zombie.

"Language!" Ruby said

"Hey rubes sorry for your sist..." before Elise could finish his sentence a tongue wrapped around Wiess foot dragging her of the edge.

"Ah tits!" Nick said as he dropped his gun and grabs Wiess who was now hanging from Nicks hand over a dangerous fall.

"Hey shoot the tongue, shoot it!" Nick Shouted.

The group spotted the zombie with green smoke coming from it and Elise using the last of the blooper round killed it. Unfortunately the zombie managed to pull Nick off with Weiss falling to the ground. For Nick this was the end as he hold onto Weiss hoping to use himself or her as a meat shield to save the other as he closed his eyes and expected the last sound he hears is the sound of a splat. But instead of a splat they heard a woosh sound. When he open his eyes he sees Ruby adjusting their angle into Yangs arm.

When Nick and Wiess fell Ruby jumped straight off to everyone surprise they see her turn into a red mist that left behind rose petals. The mist grabbed ahold of Nick and Weiss as they plummeted towards the ground and adjusted the fall to shift to an angle landing them into a surprisingly alive Yang.

"What in gods holy name was that!" Shouted Coach as he was glad to see them alright but shocked of what they just witnessed.

The hoard howl can be heard as zombie start to fill the mall.

"No time to explain just grab the gas and run!" Screamed Blake as she cover Elise how was holding onto the gas.

"She's right we should get going now Coach!" Rochelle shouts while shooting a few zombie who tried an attack Blake.

Coach was dumbfounded by what happened but he knew that they were in danger so he dropped the gun grabbed the gas and hauled ass to the car.

The group got together as Elise placed the last of the gasoline into the tank.

"Everybody get in the car!' Screamed Coach as he whacked a zombie who was running at him.

The group got into the car with Elise at the wheel Coach in shotgun and Rochelle Blake and Nick in the back with Ruby on Rochelle's lap Weiss on Blake's and to Nicks annoyances Yang on his lap. Elise found the keys in the upper mirror and started the car. He put his foot on the gas and drove the cars out the glass door.

"Next stop New Orleans whoooo!!!" Screamed Elise as he drove south west.

Coach was going to ask what was that but thought that today was enough excitement for one day. So he didn't asked.

A few minutes of driving Coach heard Yang saying his name.

"Hey Coach." said Yang interrupting his train of thought.

"Hmm yea?" He responds

"Got any music we can listen to?" She said

Coach looked around and found a tape in the glove compartment with the words 'Country driving'. He puts the tape into the record player and the song started

 **Run Devil Run by Crowder**

The song starts and the view of the car goes out as we see the car drive past a sign with the words

(New Orleans 641.4 miles)

 **Back in Ozpin office**

"You mean to tell me that you are from a different world and you last saw team RWBY heading towards a city called New Orleans to escape a virus that causes mutations in the host body and transform them into vampires?" Ozpin said while drinking from his favorite mug.

"Zombies not vampires. Franchise is just an idiot." Zoey said while drinking hot cocoa from Ozpin spare coffee mug.

"Pardon my interruption but... Do you really believe that we would fall for some BULLSHIT story about zombie and alternative worlds!" Screamed Winter as she hit her hand against to table.

She was pissed that the big clue to here sister's whereabouts was a far fetched idea and these people are just lying to gain something from them for their grief.

"Ah mrs Schnee I can reassure you that we aren't lying just ask us about their appearance and if we are wrong then ... um ... oh lock us up for fraud." The man named Louis said in hope of calming her down.

"That is a good idea so we are going to ask you 3 question if you can answer any of them correctly then we have to believe you if not we will beat the truth out of you." Ozpin said while sipping from his mug.

The survivors looked at each other and shooked their head in agreement. Ozpin started asking questions about the girls but got responses that only a child wouldn't know.

"Ok what type of Faunus is Blake?" Ozpin Said

"What's a Faunus?" Francis asked

"What is Yangs semblance's?" Ozpin asked

"What's a semblance?" Louis said

"What is Ruby's favorite food?" Ozpin asked

"She was fighting zombies after crawling around in a sewer why would she eat anything?" Zoey deadpans.

Ozpin couldn't think of anything else till Qrow came over and ask "What was his nieces eye color."

The survivors couldn't agree on Yangs becouse Francis claims her eye color turn red but they all agree the Ruby's eyes were siver.

"Well looks like we have to take your word for it and with that said I welcome all of you to the planet Remnant." Ozpin walked over to elevator while giving a gesture to follow him.

"Now then if all of you were to help the Schnee, the Belladonna, and the Xiao Long families get their daughter's back I will give you in return a place to live on campus and jobs as our newly added staff members. Do we have a deal?" Ozpin then placed out his hand.

The group took a look at each other before silently agreeing with one another to take the deal.

"You have a deal Ozpin." Zoey reaches her hand out to shake Ozpin before the door to the elevator closed.

 **The survivors escape for now... thanks to everyone that stayed tune to this story I'm not going to do the passing maybe in a cameo story but not in this one. So with that said favorite and enjoy the first milestone of this fanfic until then this is Wombag1783 signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey it's wombag here. Sorry about taking so long but this weekend was hectic luckily due to a very convenient snow storm and power outage I'm able to write this next chapter sooner then expected. Now originally this wasn't supposed to be chapter 6 but after reading through my work it felt a little dry due to lack of information so I decided to put of the previous ch 6 and made it chapter 7 instead so enjoy the new Ch 6 which is taking place between the passing and dead carnival campaigns. It will be short but in compensation for it we will see how Zoey's group is going. So enjoy I don't own RWBY or L4D2**

 **3rd Pov**

 **Tainted love by the singles**

The group barley made it to the car before a hoard cut them off. They were once again listening to the same track. It almost felt peaceful to them like everything was one bad dream till Elise ran a hunter over. Causing the car to bump up. The girls in the back rubbed their bruised heads.

"Watch it you dolt!" Weiss said in frustration.

"Sorry y'all." Elise said sincerely

After a few minutes Elise asked the question on everyone in the survivors groups mind

"Hey I been meaning to ask how is it possible for you guy to do that crazy alien stuff?" Elise asked.

The survivors agreed since they witnessed Ruby's rose speed, Blake's shadow clones, Wiess's snow circles, and Yangs anger issues on some poor tank in a tux.

"Um what weird stuff are you talking about right am I Coach.m?" Ruby said trying to change the conversation.

"Ruby they know you dolt might as well tell them the truth." Weiss said irritated.

"Hey Wiess their's still a turd on your shoulder." Yang said trying to get Weiss off her sisters back.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure their isn't any "Ha ha very funny Yang."

Ruby told their story by starting with Remnants recent history including how they all were gearing up to fight in the annual Vitality festival when they mysteriously disappeared and reappeared in their world.

"So let me get this straight all of you came from a world with a shattered moon, evil smoke monster called grim like the one from the mall and everyone has super power like ability." Nick said counting with his fingers.

"Oh and everything is a gun!" Elise interrupts thinking about how awesome to tell Keith about that one.

"Oh and how can I forget, the part were every gun can turn into a ninja weapon and part of the population is part animal." Nick said sarcastically.

"Nick we just watched Yang literally ripped a tanks arm of and beat its face in for taking one strand of hair, this isn't that far fetch if you think about." Coach Said while trying to grasp that these girls are to far away from home then any other child should ever.

"Yea I think Elise story's make more sense then this Remnant idea." Nick said.

Ruby gave a nod to Blake to removing her hat. She reluctantly did so showing her Faunus ears.

"Yea their anime ear headbands so what." Nick said still not believing that they are real. Yang then grabs Nick's hand and put it on Blake's head.

"Yea their attached to your head ... Holy shit their attached to your head what the actual hell!" Nick yelled while he shot back in surprised.

"Language!" Ruby said ... again.

Nick was taken back by this not only is their a zombie apocalypse but four girls who literally weaponize their souls as well. After a few minutes of silence Elise decided to break it with a question.

"If y'all from another world is their zombie movies?"

"Yea me and Rubs use to watch them all the time why?" Yang yawned as she tried to stretch with out rubbing against Nick awkwardly.

"Oh nothing really just thinking about if y'all got back this could be turn into one awesome movie if we brought evidence that there really was a zombie apocalypse." Elise said while taking a right onto the freeway.

Rochelle thought about what Elise said and came up with an idea that can get her job back or at the very least get the same one from a different station.

"You know Elise that isn't a bad idea." Rochelle said

"It isn't?" Elise asked in confusion. Rochelle then turn towards the glove box.

"So in this Remnant world do you have news outlets or studios?" Rochelle asked while grabbing something from her glove box.

"Yea we do why?" Yang asked.

Rochelle then pulled out the HVR from the glove box and pressed the record button on it.

"Because if we do make it though the apocalypse and get you girls back home we can document it so we can have the first recorded apocalypse." Rochelle said while turning the device on.

The group thought about the idea desided that it was a good idea, even Nick mostly for boasting rights and fame but still being a survivor and being recorded while doing it sound like an easy way to become rich and famous.

"Ok how about we say are names and occupation and a little personal note to go with this Ruby you can go first just say your name and your thoughts and your own personal message." Rochelle said while pointing the camera at her.

 **With the Original group**

 **3rd Pov**

The Original Survivors were given a room to bunk down and their own scrolls to use. Later in the day their was supposed to be an announcement to the school to introduce them. Francis was up last and when he couldn't fall back to sleep he got up and placed on a dirty white tank top and jeans and head to the cafeteria.

 **Francis Pov**

"God I hate stairs" I thought walking down some stairs and out into the courtyard to see a group of students all ready and moving about. While I crossed the courtyard I notice that some of the girls at this school were way hotter than my last girlfriends.

"Damn if going to college would have got me layed with a bunch of cuties then I wouldn't have punch my teacher in the face." I thought to himself as I walk past some kids who were looking at me with a curiosity.

"Nah still worth it I hate high school teachers." I thought reminiscing the time I thought off my stuck up bitch teachers.

I enter the lunch room and notice that despite the many tables they all have separate groups of 4 occupying them. I noticed a line for a buffet and I grabbed a tray before I walked over and grabbed some sausage, scrambled eggs,and bacon. I looked around and spotted an empty table near the exit. I sat down and started to eat his breakfast

"Oh my god this is seriously the best food I have ever had even before the vampires this bacon beets anything ma made." I thought while eating my breakfast.

I then noticed a girl with brown hair walking towards me but the fact she had bunny ears kinda put me off.

"Hey um do you mind if I um have this seat." She shyly asked pointing towards a seat at the end.

"Eh why not she doesn't seem to want to talk." I thought as I finished chew a piece of bacon.

"Sure it's your school I'm just visiting." I said as she sat down at the end of the table and started eating her pancakes.

I got up to grab some coffee but when I head back to my seat I notice four guys surrounding her. Now normally I would just ignore it considering back in high school I would do the same but see these guys trying to stick my sausages into her ears. So I felt a bit more inclined to help the lady.

"Hey cut that shit out." I said while walking over to the bully's.

"What you going to do about it old man, why help the freak." The tall guy said while holding a fist full of sausages.

"Now normally I wouldn't bother with this shit considering I use to do it to one kid but not because his race but becouse he constantly squeal to the teach about everything even the smallest of things." I said with a bit of annoyance in their. I hate being called old I'm not Bill.

The same bully got and walked over to me. "Listen well old man we own this school so get your old wrinkly old ass out of here before I put you in that chair for good grand Dad." Every time he said old or made a comment about my age he poked me so having enough.

I said in my most threatening voice "Call me old one more time then I'll put you in the chair."

The group of bully's laugh at my threat. "What ever old timer."

After saying the word old I through my mug with hot coffee in his face before delivery a hard kick to the groin. Thank god I wasn't wearing my cowboy boots otherwise I would hear something pop.

 **3rd Pov**

Team CRDL watch as this stranger took down their leader with a swift kick to the groin. Their face filled with sadistic smiles turn to horror and confusion as a complete stranger took down their leader so fast and painfully. Russel saw and opening to attack Francis so he ran behind him and threw a fist all for Francis to duck under and deliver a punch to the kidney causing Russel to fall to the ground in pain and vomit his breakfast onto Cardin fake hair.

"You guys may have magic abilities but you fight even worst then the drunks at the bar." Francis said with a smirk. Sky grab ahold of a knife and try to stab Francis with it but stop after a tray bashed him against the back of his head. Francis turn around to see Louis holding a broken tray over an unconscious Sky.

"Hey Francis making friends already?" Louis said while adjusting his tie.

"Hey Louis when did you get here?" Franchise asked.

"Oh I just got here did you know they have working showers with hot water. Actually hot water man, this place is like paradise." While Louis and Francis were talking Dove try to sneak away to but fails when he was knocked unconscious by Zoey who walked over from the buffet to see the whole ordeal.

"You guy aren't being to rough we don't want to be tossed out of here just yet." Zoey said while walking over to Cardin who accidentally remove his wig trying to get the vomit out of it.

The students who were eating notice how the school yard bully got their asses handed to them by three strangers and now forming a circle around them. Zoey notice the crowd and came up with an idea to get some recognition and protect this bunny girl.

"Ok listen up as long as me and my group are here no one bully's each other especially anyone who has the idea of bullying this kid." She pointed towards Velvet who started to blush. Zoey then turn towards Cardin

"Your lucky I don't have my gun on me. As I said to this one guy I will shoot you were you stand." Zoey said with more intimidation in her voice then Francis getting Cardin to actually piss himself.

He and Russel grabbed their other team members and bolted towards the door. The mob of people laugh at Cardin as he left limping they soon dispense only leaving seven kids behind.

"That was amazing who are you guys." A hyper active ginger said with awe in her eyes.

"Well I'm Francis the one in the suit is Louis and the girl is Zoey." Francis replyed while taking a seat.

"Well now then now you know who we are I believe you guys should introduce yourself." Zoey said while taking a seat next to Francis.

"I'm Jaune this is Pyrrha, Ren and Nora we are Team JNPR." Jaune Said

"I'm Coco this is Yatsuhashi, and Fox thanks for looking after Velvet while we were out we are called team CFVY." Coco said while making her way to Velvet to pull one of Francis sausage out of ears.

"It's nice to meet you people" Louis said as he plopped his leg on the seat. "You guys don't mind this? I kinda have a bum leg after a horrible fight." The teams shook their heads in agreement and sat down across from the survivors.

"So why are guys here." Pyrrha asking the survivors.

"Ozpin invited us here to look into some missing students" Zoey said while munching on an apple.

"Oh so your cops looking for team RWBY?" Nora asked.

"No" "YES" Francis interrupt.

"Francis we aren't cops we just happened to see the girls last." Louis deadpan. Team JNPR looked in excitement and was about to ask were they saw Team RWBY but then a loud speaker came on.

 **"Would Zoey, Francis, and Louis please make their way to the auditorium. Would Zoey, Francis, and Louis make their way to the auditorium."**

"Sorry guys got to go it was nice seeing some friendly faces." Louis said while he and the rest of the survivors make their way to the auditorium.

After five minutes of searching they finally found the auditorium. "Sorry we're late. You have a big school. Louis said making his way to the staging area.

"It's alright I did gave you a ten minutes head start have a seat this will only take a few minutes." Ozpin said rubbing his glass. After a few minutes the students made their way to their seats in the auditorium.

"Now you all are wondering were Team RWBY is right now. Unfortunately we don't know eather but today I can say with good news that where ever they are they are alive and well." Ozpin then turns towards the survivors.

"These three people who are currently on stage are the last people to see Team RWBY alive. With that said they will be working with our staff to bring them home." The crowd started to murmur about the strangers and rumors about them started to pop up.

"When not working on finding RWBY they will be working as your new teachers at the school they managed to survive hoards of grim for weeks on end with no aura to that end I welcome Zoey, Louis, and Francis to Beacon" Ozpin and the staff started to clap and then some student then the whole auditorium started to clap. After a few minutes the students were dismissed back to their class.

"While I have you alone for a moment please refrain from beeting up Team CRDN despite their behavior their still students of this school but other then that Your dismissed to do what ever you wish to do on school grounds." Ozpin said as he turn his back and left the survivors to do what ever they like to do.

 **So the original survivors are now teachers what do you think they should teach let me know in the comments section. Fav and follow this story. This is wombag1786 signing off**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovely readers I'm excited for this next stop in the Left 4 Dead 2 campaign. Dead carnival has always been a favorite of mine especially at the end were you fight with kick ass music that has to be the best part of the entire game but I digress. Enjoy the story I don't owned RWBY or L4D2.**

 **3rd Pov**

The survivors were all sleeping except for Coach who was driving at the time. He was driving down the Interstate sixteen with ease due to the lack of cars. Unfortunately their luck just change when coach pulled behind a huge traffic stop that seems to stretch for miles.

"Ah hell." He said as the car came to a stop. The survivors woke up after the stop to see the huge road block of cars, trucks, and buses.

"Ok y'all out of the car." They barreled out of the car and stretched their legs. They gather behind the car to count up their supplies that they had.

They had Nicks hatchet, Yangs pan, Coachs bat, Rochelle deagle, Blakes silent 1911, Ruby, Elise, and Weiss have their akimbo pistoles. The group started to talk among themselves

"Guys I know the Jimmy gibs Jr can do miracles but it can't cross traffic." Elise said sadly.

"Hey don't feel bad Elise you got my sister out alive." Yang said patting him on the back

"Yea listen to Yang Elise you did fine." Ruby said trying to cheer him up.

"God damn you Jimmy Gibs Jr." Nick said kicking the left back tire of the car.

"Looks like we are walking to New Orleans after all." Weiss said in disappointment.

The group head down the road while dragging Elise along becouse he was to reluctant to leave the car.

Ruby notice a billboard sign "Whisper Oaks, what is that?"

"Oh Whispering Oak, damn I haven't been their since I was a kid." Coach Said rembering all the fond memories of carnival rides fair ground snacks and setting that creep as peanut figure on fire by 'accident'.

"Oh good, now we get to die there as adults." Nick said as he climbed over a car.

"Hay some of us are not even adults at all you dolts." Weiss said while going around the car Nick climbed.

"I'm pretty sure Nicks right zombie apocalypse cut off the adult hood age by how long it takes for a child to hold a gun." Rochelle said while peeking through a car to see a blood stain baby seat.

The group kept on walking as they past by a motel.

"Hey look a spot light maybe their survivors." Ruby said staring at the spotlights.

"Or an infected drop dead on the on switch You dolt." Wiess says shooting a zombie as she walks over to Ruby.

"Still it's best to check it out." Blake said while killing a jockey on Yangs back.

The group went down into the river behind the motel as they walk along the river they spotted a safe house sign pointing at the fairgrounds.

"Everyone to the safe house." Nick said slashing a zombie that came at him. The group got inside the safe house and locked the door on the table was a few riot shot guns and a mp5. Blake took the mp5 while Nick, Yang, and coach took the shotguns.

 **30 minutes later**

"The Midnight Riders, what's that?" Wiess said looking at a poster of the midnight riders. Coach and Elise went wide eye.

"Oh man the Midnight Riders was here, they are the best Pyro technics in the world, I rember going to their last show front row seat lost my eyebrows and I heard when they play you can see their show from space." El rambled

"Oh cool reminds me of this boy band called The Achieve Man." Yang said thinking back to her first concert experience.

"Well what are we waiting for let's get going." Nick said removing the lock on the door.

The group walked outside to be attack by a small group of zombie it was easy till they heard screaming coming from Weiss. At first they thought Wiess was being attacked but to their surprise it was a single zombie who didn't even notice the group but the zombie was wearing a clown costume.

"Seriously?" Blake deadpan as she shot the clown through the back of his head with her silent 1911.

"Clowns are more terrifying then any zombie in this infection even if they aren't even zombies!" Wiess said in her defense as the group walk past her.

"Yea princess quit clowning around." Nick said with a smirk the group groan's at the pun except for Yang who raised her hand for a high five. Nick replied with a high five back.

The group kept walking through the fair ground. Killing both the normal infected and the special infected. Elise took the lead but stopped with his eyes wide and a huge smile on his face appeared.

"Oh my god it's Kiddie Land!" He screamed in joy as he ran towards Kiddie Land.

The group gave their own opinions on Elise behavior.

"Some time its like we babysit him." Coach said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He's like a five year old with guns and the comprehension of every swearword in the English dictionary." Nick complains.

"He's a grown man and he's an even bigger dolt then Ruby." Weiss complains.

"Hey." Ruby retort's.

"Yea especially when she's around a cookies." Yang added.

"Yang!" Ruby said.

"Or new weapons." Blake added.

"Blake!" Ruby feels like they ganged up on her now.

"Ellis sweaty can this, Ah screw it whooo Kittie Land!" Rochelle said sarcastically as she ran into Kittie Land.

As Rochelle ran towards Kittie Land she past by a motion sensor activating a sign that says **"Little Peanut Cookies Gallery located in Kittie Land"** Ruby noticed the sign and her eyes went wide and started to sparkle

"Oh my Oum they have cookies here whoo Kittie Land!" Ruby said before bolting with her semblance leaving dust and rose petals.

"Jesus Christ is everyone from your world this crazy." Nick ask while fanning the petals and dust away from his face.

Team (R)WBY all said together "Nope." As the group walk down into kittie land.

The group then splits up Rochelle, Nick, and Blake were looking at the family photo shoot, Ruby and Elise were looking over the rides while Wiess, Yang, and Coach were looking at a map.

 **With Elise and Ruby**

While Ruby was reminiscing about her last time on the kittie rides in her world, Elise noticed an instant photo camera and two cat ear head bands and an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Ruby want to have some fun?" Ruby looked at him with a confused expression on her face. Elise then bend's over and whispered into her ear his plan.

A huge grin formed in Ruby's face. "Ok sure. This is going to be so much fun."

She took the two head bands and got into position while Elise grabed the camera.

 **With Blake, Nick, Rochelle**

The trio were looking at the photos and thinking about their last time to the fairs.

For Blake it was how her childhood would have been if she wasn't a Faunus. The closes she got to a fair ground was that one protest when she was five, she got more bruises on her body then any other protest.

Rochelle was thinking of her childhood where the only time her father was smiling and not breaking his back doing odd jobs was their trip to the fairgrounds on the fourth of July. He died the next week from a heart attack due to the stress of his job.

For Nick he remembers being kicked out after swindling most of the people out of their money with rigged games. He was actually going to use the money to help someone for once and he lost it all and she died because of it.

"Hey Nick, Rochelle, Blake say peanut guy." Elise Shouted.

The trio turn to hear a swooshing sound and then blinded by a flash of light. Elise just took a picture and then another.

"Ah my eyes! Elise what did you just do?" Nick said while rubbing his eyes from the flash.

"Oh just taking a family photo." He said smirking try his hardest not to laugh.

"Um Elise sweaty what are you talking about?" Rochelle said while rubbing her eyes too.

Ruby walked over while trying her hardest not to laugh with one of the photos and hand it to Blake. Blake took the photo and looked at it for a second before going wide eyed. Nick just finished rubbing his eyes and looked down at the photo

"What is..." he stopped and too went wide eyed. Rochelle stopped rubbing her eyes and saw their faces

"Um guys what are you worried about it's just a... photo." She too went wide eye.

The photo was of Nick, Blake, and Rochelle standing side by side with Blake's cat ears showing and Nick and Rochelle wearing Black and Brown cat ear head bands, one of Nicks rings was now on Rochelle and to top it off their was a sign that said " **Family Vacation** " overheard.

While Ruby and Elise were laughing their asses off the trio gave different options on the photo. Rochelle was blushing thinking what if Nick and her were to have a kid and that kid was Blake. The thought completely flabbergasted her.

Nick was steaming mad. Why would he want another kid especially one that's reminds himself of his childhood.

As for Blake she was speechless about it the thought of Nick of all people being her father just left her speechless.

Nick riped off his headband and was about to rip the photo into pieces when a bunch of rose petals replaced the photo and the cat ear headbands were back on.

"Nope this once a keeper." Ruby laughed while holding onto the picture

"What's so funny guys?" Yang asked.

 **With Yang, Wiess, Coach**

Yang overheard ruby and Elise snickering and turn around to see the dumb look on Nick, Rochelle, and Blake's faces. She pulled on both Coach and Wiess shirt.

"Hum oh what is it Yang?" Coach asked.

She gave them the signal to follow her towards Elise and Ruby.

"What's so funny guy?" Yang asked.

Elise handed her the spare photo while laughing at Nick, Rochelle, and Blake's faces. Both Coach and Weiss gathered around Yang and looked at the photo wide eyed and on the verge of laughter.

"So Nick when did you became a family man." Yang snickers before bursting into laughter while Coach and Weiss followed soon. Nick was about to snap at Yang but Blake snapped first.

"Ruby... Elise. You have five seconds before I castrate both of you." She said in a threatening and almost demonic like voice.

Both Elise and Ruby stopped laughing and looked at her with fear. Yang stoped laughing before she said in a smirk.

"Wow you really are daddies girl." Yang said before swiping Ruby's copy and high tailing it out of their with the photo in hand

"Why you ... Yang get back her now!" Both Nick and Blake said as they ran after Yang as the group continued to laugh.

 **Does anyone else see a family like relationship between Nick and Blake. They both had bad upbringing, both distrust others and have a somewhat morally questionable back ground. That's it for now please fav and follow and leave any comments or ideas on how to improve the story. This is wombag1786 signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Wombag here. Jesus it's fucking March and I'm up to my ass in snow. How is this happening it March and not even that early into the the month if anything it's mid March WTF. So this is why I didn't get the chapter done early but becouse of that I made the chapter much longer to compensated for it as they say. "All good things come to those who are patient."**

 **I don't own anything including RWBY or L4D2 their own by their respective owners.**

 **3rd Pov**

It took the group ten minutes to prevent both Nick and Blake from strangling Yang who was fending them off with a card board cut out of the little peanut.

"Yeash both of you need to learn to take a joke." Yang said getting out from behind the kitchen counter.

"Yang you better rip the photo or else!" Blake said with narrow demons eyes giving her partner a death glare.

"Calm down Blake it's just a joke if it's that bad then fine I'll rip it." Weiss said as she grab ahold of the picture and ripped it to pieces.

The group who was currently dog-piling both Nick and Blake slowly got off them.

"Elise pull that stupid shit like that again and I'm going to punch you so hard your sister is going to regret giving birth to you." Nick said as he dusted off his blazer.

"Language" Ruby interjected only to get a death glare shot at her by Nick and Blake.

Nick started to walk with Blake over to a still flabbergasted Rochelle. Nick took back his ring and weapons before he and Blake led Rochelle onwards into the park.

"Don't worry Elise I still have a copy." Ruby said sneakily waving the spare photo near him. He chuckled before walking down the same road as the "family" trio as the group followed them.

The group made it to a merry go round after Elise, Ruby, Yang, and even Blake got side tracked by the kittie slide. Once they got their they saw what looked like a failed resistance against the zombie. Siver lining in the massacre their was a cardboard sight that pointed where the next safe house was included a list of all the stores they raided along with it. One of the stores was the cookie stores.

"Ok y'all the next safe house is in the tunnel of love but we need to turn on the merry go round." Coach said while trying to block the view of the rotting pile of dead people away from Ruby.

"Do you guys see the cookie store." Ruby asked while trying to look over Coach.

"Um yea the sign says they scavenge the cookies and put them in the tunnel of love." Yang said while also trying to block the sickening sight from her younger sister.

"Really where is that sign?" she asked brightly.

"Um not over their but um oh look a new weapon." Rochelle said also pitching in to prevent Ruby from being traumatized by the dead body's. This worked and Ruby turn around for Yang to grab the list before she turn around.

"Here see." Yang said giving the list.

"Hay yea our luck has just turn around I can feel it." She said before walking away. The trio sighed in relief before following Ruby to the group.

The group walked over to the merry go round and noticed that the only way to get to the safe house is to turn it on.

"What is this amusement park ride for juvenile delinquents that was visiting from state penitentiary?" Nick said sarcastically and annoyed.

"Well no point in complaining let's just hope we can shut it down before it brings the dead down on us." Blake said while spotting the control module on the other side.

Yang hit the switch and damn was that loud. The group ran as a few hoards ran after them while they unload their guns into the hoard and a few special infected as well. When they got to the switch they flipped it but it was too late and a tank was coming their way.

The survivors were hauling ass as they made their way inside the safe house. Weiss was inside first not becouse she was in front but rather the tank was dressed like a clown and Upon seeing that she just bolted.

"Damn that was too close." Elise said while locking the door behind them.

The tank either didn't notice them or couldn't break through. Probably the latter because after a few pounds it stoped trying to break in.

"For once I agree with Elise we need better equipment if we want to fight another tank." Nick said while looking through the slot in the safe house.

Ruby just caught her breath and noticed all the boxes inside including three that said 'Little Peanut Cookies Gallery.' She gave a shriek of glee before running at super speed to open the box. Only to find the first box empty then the second but lucky the third one had a tray of cookies wrapped in plastic to keep safe. They looked like chocolate chip.

She brought the tray to the counter of weapons and unwrap them and started to stuff her face like crazy till she spat them out.

"Ugg what is this!?!" Ruby said trying to get the bad taste out of her mouth. Elise walked on over and tasted one of the cookies.

"Oh this isn't chocolate chip it's oatmeal and raisin. They say it's little peanut favorite." Elise said in discuses as he spat out the cookie. Ruby was stun, who in their right mind would make such evil.

"On second thoughts I hate Kittie Land." She said with pure hatred.

She then spotted a Molotov on the counter and an evil grin formed on her face.

Weiss took notice to Ruby sadistic smile and tried to intervene. "Ruby Rose. I'm going to say this once no you are not going to burn down the Kittie Land."

Ruby grabbed the Molotov and was about to head out the door till Yang grabed the bottle from her hands.

"Ruby no." She said in a strict tone.

"Ruby yes." Ruby said trying to grab the bottle from her sister.

Ruby try a few times to grab the bomb but reluctantly she gave up.

"Fine but I want everyone to know I Ruby Rose hate Kittie Land." She said before turning around and sitting on a heart shape couch.

"Yeash you sound like Francis their for a moment." Yang said while sitting down next to her.

 **Elsewhere on Remnant**

"Achoo" sneezed Francis "Ugh my hate detector just went off."

"That's not a real thing Francis!" Zoey said while helping Louis score their class tests.

"Oh it's real my hate detector is saying that little girl Rosy Rube just bit into an oatmeal raisin cookie." Francis said sitting up from his seat.

"First of all her name is Ruby Rose, secondly your an idiot." Zoey said while turning back to the paper work.

 **Back in the tunnel of love**

The group took thirty minutes break while looking over the supplies in the room. Ruby got a hunting rifle, Wiess got a 357; python revolver, Blake found a cheap katana, and Yang found a pair of love hate brass knuckles as well as a sawed off double barrel she still kept the frying pan because the photo and blood and brain cover frying pan would make a hell of a story when they get back. The rest eather took a AK-47 or spaz-12.

The group exit the safe room and headed through the tunnel of love while having a conversation with one another.

 **With Coach, Yang, and Nick.**

"So Coach you any fond memories here. You a cheese burger love in the air?" Nick asked sarcastically

"Nick I was on the foot ball team Coach did alright for himself. What about you Yang?" Coach said looking at Yang.

"The closest thing to the tunnel of love has to be the Farris wheel and I can think of five people I easily seduced but it was just to press them for information and not for romantic reasons. But I digress what about you Nick any good memories in the tunnel of love?" Yang asked

"Phss several easily. Well one bad memory when I took a stripper on that ride in Vegas." Nick said barley remembering that strippers face but remembering the incident that forced him to leave Los Vegas for awhile.

 **With Rochelle and Blake**

"So Blake have you been through the tunnel of love?" Rochelle asked.

"No Faunus aren't allowed inside amusement parks to begin with." Blake said blankly.

"Oh I see." Rochelle said.

Their was an awkward moment of silence between them before Rochelle asked. "So did you have a boy friend or something back home?" Blake then began to blush.

"Um no I mean their was one guy but he changed." Blake said rembering Adam before he took charge of the white Fang.

"I get it, guy seems nice but really wasn't I know the feeling." Rochelle said thinking back to all the dirtbags she dated.

The girls went back to being silent and it was still awkward.

"So you have a crush on Nick?" Blake asked trying to break the silence.

Rochelle started to blush madly. "Um well um hey weren't you his daughter as well." Rochelle retorted with a low blow.

Those words only made Blake cringe at the idea of Nick being her father. "Touché."

After returning back to an awkward silence Rochelle decided to move along and catch up with Nicks group.

"Well We better catch up with your 'father' unless you want to stay with cousins Ruby. If so want anything while I'm gone daughter dearest." Rochelle said sarcastically while walking ahead of Blake smirked at the sarcasm instead of cringing.

"No oh mother dearest I would wish to spend some alone time but do give your regards to uncle Coach and 'father' for me." Blake said sarcastically. The girls chuckled at their own joke before splitting up.

 **With Weiss, Ruby, Ellis**

"So my friend Keith went under and nearly drowned in the tunnel of love." Elise said while talking about Keith m.

"Great story Elise can we save it till we're out of here." Wiess said unamused by the conversation.

"Hey Ruby did you ever have any tunnel of love moment?" Elise asked.

"We don't have any... ooooohhhhh, um well um I don't um do well with people before I met my team for most part I usual was shy, it took awhile for me to open up to my old friend at Signal." Ruby stutters trying her hardest not to blush.

"Ok what about you Weiss?" Elise then asked Weiss.

"Oh please I been asked out on multiple occasions but unfortunately for me I have to have an arranged marriage instead of finding true love." Wiess said with a bit of sadness in the last part.

"Oh so you have to marry your cousin or brother or something?" Elise said with a straight face.

When Weiss heard those words come out of Elise's mouth the world slowed down for her. "Whaa ... baaa ... whaa. Why would I do something like that!"

"Back then when you have arranged marriage you tend to think of one family marring two siblings to keep the bloodline pure or something." Elise answers nonchalanty.

Weiss was completely dumbfounded while Ruby was a little taken back mostly because she slept through biology and didn't know about sex what so ever.

"Um so how long was marriage between siblings going on for?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"I think up till the nineteen thirty's when the 506A bill was sigh making marriage between siblings and fist to third cousins illegal for moral and medical reasons." Elise replied.

"How do you know that?" Weiss was slightly intrigued by Elise knowledge of law.

"I was studying to become a lawyer and took a job as a mechanic to pay off my student loan debts." Elise said nonchalant. This dumbfounded Weiss even more.

"Wait your a lawyer?" Weiss asked in a surprised tone

"Well sure ma always said I had a good head between my shoulders and an even better heart between my chest." Elise said with pride.

"That kinda reminds me of my friend. He once said my mom always says strangers are just friends who you haven't met yet." Ruby said thinking about team JNPR.

"Oh he sound like a great guy and has a wise mother, maybe I meet him one day." Elise said

"Yea that would be great too" Ruby said sadly with a tear starting to form.

Elise picked up on Ruby feelings "Hey don't mean to put you out none."

"It's all right I'm just a bit homesick." She said wiping a tear from her eye.

Elise stop an place his hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Look Ruby it's ok to be homesick but when we get to New Orleans you have my word that I will get the you and your whole team back home, you have my word."

This just made Ruby start to tear up in joy she jumped up and hugged Elise.

"Thank you Elise." She sobbed

After a few minutes of tender hugging Wiess gave a polite tap for them to come along.

"So did I ever tell you the time my friend Keith tried to get a world record for longest time on a ride..." Elise continued on his story as they start to catch up with the group.

After awhile the group managed to get out of the tunnel they walked for a bit till they found themselves on the other side of the famous whispering oak ride.

"Well theirs no sugar coating this we need to turn on the ride and that would bring the hoard." Coach said as he loaded his shotgun.

"Well Elise you got your wish we get to go on one ride." Nick said sarcastically just to regret it when Elise and Ruby went wide and asked freakishly in sync.

"REALLY! OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!" Elise and Ruby gave Nick a death hug in joy.

"Ok get off me now." Nick said struggling to breathe.

It took both Yang and Coach to get Elise and Ruby off Nick before they suffocated him.

"Ok if you dolts are done strangling each other I'm hitting the switch." Weiss said heading over to the power switch and yanking the switch.

The gate open up and the ride started while a loud blaring noise admitted from the booth the carts moved in a fast pace as the group managed to run right behind the ride as it rammed a few zombies over. Ruby and Elise were following right behind the coaster as they try to jump in. The group kept mostly together shooting the hoard as they got onto the tracks. The ride stopped at the station and Elise spotted the switch to stop the loudspeaker for the ride.

"Ruby cover me." Elise said while making a bolt for the lever while Ruby covered him with the sniper rifle. Elise made it to the booth and flipped the switch to shut off the ride. The group finally caught up with Ruby and Elise.

"Oh man hay Nick that was the best ride I've ever been on can't wait to tell Keith about that one." Elise said as Nick covered in the remains of boomer vomit and guts walked right past him into the safe house.

"What happened to you guys?" Ruby ask noticing a few guts, limbs, and vomit drenched the group.

"Yang punched a boomer that exploded causing a chain reaction of boomer to explode." Rochelle deadpan while looking at Yang.

She chuckled "Oh come on that boomer was asking to go out with a Yang."

The group groans and Weiss finally got the severed hand out of her hair and pushed up the middle finger flipping Yang off. "Your the biggest dolt their is Yang." She said emotionless.

Yang smirked "I know and you love it."

The group walked into the safe house to dry off and pull the body parts from their hair and clothes.

 **Ok that's a wrap thank god, again sorry for the wait it's just unbelievable that it's snows in mid March. In my part of the world this isn't a normal happens especially if that storm can blow out the power but I digress. Please fav and follow in this story as always this is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again Wombag1786 here thanks for reading/favoring/following and as always enjoy the chapter.**

 **I don't own RWBY or L4D2**

The group spent the last thirty minutes drying off their clothes while giving Yang the silent treatment for it.

"Guys come on talk to me. Ugh fine I'm sorry for punching the exploding fat man alright, I promise not to do it again." Yang kept on pleading with the group but ultimately failed.

The only ones who were willing to talk with her was Ruby and Elise.

"Guy come on Yang said sorry give her a chance" Ellis tries to help Yang's case but was shot down by a loud **NO** from the group.

The group now finally dry heads outside to see some carnival games and bumper cars.

As they walked through the carnival games, Yang spotted a strongman game and got an idea "Hey Nick five lein to who ever can get the highest."

"What's lein?" Nick asked.

"It's our world currency." Yang replied handing him the hammer.

Nick sighed "Look Yang I highly doubt that your words money has any value here especially during the zombie apocalypse."

"Ok how about if you win I'll buy you the most expensive suit on Remnant." She said giving the hammer to Nick. This got Nick's attention.

"Ok and if I loose?" He asked with interest.

"Then your buying the first drink of my choice when we get back." She says with her signature smirk.

Nick thought about those odds if he won then Yang owes him a suit but if he loose what are the chances of him ending up on her world anyways.

"Eh What the hell why not." He said as he walked over to the machine with the hammer.

He knew these games are rigged unless done right to attract crowds and with a smack the ball went up and hit the bell.

"Ha now you owe me a suit." Nick said with confidence.

Yang took the hammer she positioned herself and then wham the ball brook through the bell and traveled upwards into the stratosphere.

"Oh what were you saying about buying me the first round?" She said with a smirk before placing on her avatar and walking away, leaving Nick dumbfounded.

"Oh don't worry about her cheating she can lift a truck without her semblance." Ruby said while walking by Nick.

The group walked out of the back of the bumper car arena when they spotted a chopper flying by. The group tried to get their attention but it went by the group unnoticed.

"Oh come on we been left behind by two helicopters I refuse to be left behind a third time." Weiss said angry. Nick was starting to get annoyed by Weiss's famous Schnee personality.

"Listen snow cake even if Yang can set her entire body on fire like her hair we still can't get his attention." Nick said rudely.

Weiss hated being called anything that has anything to do with snow but before she could get a counter insult in Coach steppes in.

"He's right Weiss but seeing those spot lights inside the stadium just gave an idea." Coach said as the group walked over to the barn.

Inside the group was constantly attacked by a small army of jockeys. One of them had th unfortunate idea of yanking at Yangs hair now it's keeping the strong man bell company in space.

"Damn girl you ever think for working with NASA. I'm fairly certain those guys would save money on the punch dates." Coach joked as the group groans again.

"We really need to keep Yang away from you guys." Ruby muttered under her breath.

The group made it to the gates but it was locked up tight.

"Ok people the only way in is by throwing the switch hope y'all ready because this will be loud." Coach Said While grabbing the lever. The group reloaded their weapons before Coach pulled the switch.

When Coach said it would be loud and damn it was loud. Zombie hoards start pouring out of the woodwork. If this was with only four regular people this would be a challenge but since their were eight people and four of them were practically superhuman this was slightly easier to deal with but still hard especially when the gates open.

The group ran away from the pursuing hoard shooting, stabbing, and whacking any that got in the way. They just turn the corner when Ruby and Nick tripped over something as the group ran past them. When Ruby looked over her shoulder she saw a witch looking mad as hell.

Nick and Ruby said their last words before the witch started to growl over them. "Ah tits!" "Language!"

The witch let out a howl as she raised her claws and Nick hugged Ruby trying to shield her from the witch they closed their eyes and waited for the end. Yang shot a hunter that was on Elise to turn around and see the witch.

"Ruby, Nick!" She screamed as the witch slashed down. **Slackkkk.**

When Nick and Ruby open their eyes they see a dead Jockey holding onto a bell and an odd looking personality core with a yellow eye that was screaming about space or something over a dead witch who looked like road kill.

"Wait ... what just happened?" Ruby asked as she was helped up by Yang. Nick got up as he looked at the bell.

Nick recognized the Bell as the strong man bell from before. He turn to Yang who was holding Ruby wounded soldiers style. Nick heard the hoard coming out of the woodwork so he grabbed Ruby princess style as he hightailed it to the safe house while Yang followed right beside him.

"Yang forget the drink when we get out of here I'll buy you the entire goddamn bar." Nick said as he rushed inside with Yang smirking all the while.

"Really I think I know a place were you can start." She said closing the door right behind them.

 **Back on Reamnant**

Ozpin was standing next to a machine recently built by his top scientists who found a way to open a tear their only is a few missing pieces. He then got a call from Glynda. "Ozpin the families of team RWBY have arrived."

"Ah good send them up." Ozpin sat down and started to drink his coffee.

"Thank Oum we are so close to bringing the girls back." He thought.

The elevator opens with team RWBY family walking out (minuse Ruby, Yang, and Weiss mothers for obvious reasons.)

"Ozpin with all due respect sir I'm going to ask this once." Tai said before hitting his fist into the table.

"WERE THE HELL ... ARE ... MY ... DAUGHTER'S." He said in a aggressive tone while the parents other parents walked over while arguing about who's fault was it.

The elevator open right behind them and with the survivors, Qrow, and Winter walked out holding girl's weapon's with them.

"Winter what is that unsavory ruffians doing with Weiss rapier?" Jacques said looking at Francis.

"Oh god another asshole in a suit. I swear ever since's my lady friend became a vampire I've meet more of you all the time." Francis said rolling his eyes.

The parents looked at Francis for a minute after making that weird comment but dropped it when they notice that they were all carrying the girls weapons.

"Excuse me but what are you doing with my daughters weapon?" Said Kali Belladona pointed to the survivors.

"I'm glad you asked miss Belladona." Ozpin started

"You see something or someone pulled your daughters through a rift that a barrier if you will. It would be impossible to retrieve your girls with out this machine and their DNA which is why these people have their weapons." Ozpin states as he walks over to the machine.

"But I'm getting ahead of myself you see these people are the last people to see your daughters alive on the otherside." Ozpin said

The parents look at them with hope in their eyes but Jacques didn't believe what Ozpin said. "Ok Ozpin I don't know how much coffee you have but I want answers not fairly tales."

"Your daughter has blonde platinum hair a uptight attitude and ice white eyes with a scar on the right eye." Zoey interrupted

"Is that enough evidence that we did see your daughter." Zoey finished

Jacques was caught off guard by this but regain his composure.

"Regardless how do you proposed that we get our girls home." Ozpin smirked before nodding to the survivors to put the weapon's in the desiccated spots.

"Unfortunately this is only a prototype so we can only make a one way window to your daughters." As he said that the survivors placed the weapon's in to the slots and walked back to the parents.

"What ever this energy is it's practically invisible so if don't mind wearing these specially modified glass." Qrow and winter started to hand out the modified glass.

Ozpin pulled a few switches pushed a button or two then a brighte light appeared. It was a tear and as it got bigger and bigger music started to come out.

 **"Your mini and your rattlesnake smile Well it's late, we go back to your place I'll rattle your cage for a while"**

 **[chorus]**

 **"I'm one bad man"**

As the song gets loud the tear gets bigger and clearer showing Blake on a stage looking banged up as a massive muscular clown standing over her about to slam its fists into her. Both Ghira and Kali Belladona eyes went wide

"Blake!" They both screamed as the tank lifted its arms.

 **Wonk**

 **Back in the safe house (30 minutes pryer)**

The group gathered around Coach as he loads his shotgun.

"Ok y'all know the Midnight Riders their going to save us." Coach Said While pointing at another poster of the Midnight Riders

"Um coach hate to break it to ya but I'm pretty sure they aren't here." Elise said as he loads his shotgun.

"We don't need them in person all we have to do is start the finally and if the finally the same as the last few times then their is no way that choppers going to miss us." Coach explains.

The group gave their own opinions about the idea.

"Coach that actually isn't a bad idea." Rochelle said uncertain if this was a good idea.

"So we have to fight zombie's while an epic music plays in the background this is going to be so AWESOME!" Yang does an air guitar while shaking her hair around like a rock star.

"Oh my Oum this will be the stuff of legends when can we start guys." Ruby said with sparkles coming out of her eyes.

"I'm in." Blake said while cleaning her cheap katana.

"Oh man I always wanted to run to a helicopter during a guitar solo just like in the music videos." Elise said while he joined Yang in her air guitar.

"Coach this has to be the dumbest idea, that I ever agreed with." Nick said.

"I'm going to agree with Nick on this one Coach." Weiss said pinching the bridge of her nose as Elise and Yangs continued their air guitar solo.

The group left the safe house while Elise was talking about the time he and Keith made fire works.

"So he had 3rd degree burns on 95% of his body and so doctors had to call other doctors because he had burn on top of burns and..."

"Elise why don't you tell us the rest in the helicopter." Nick interrupted while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ok sure." Elise chirped.

The group made it to the stage. They looked around for a way to start the finally. Nick and Yang went over to the sound stage while looking for the lights Yang spotted an odd rectangle object.

"Hey Nick what's this?" Nick looked up after finding an adrenaline shot On the counter.

"Oh that's a tape recording. Hu how about that I guess these guys lip-sync." Nick said as a loud flipping sound can be heard overhead.

The lights turn on as the group walked down with a few med kits pain killers and to Yang's Curiosity a tape recorder.

"Hate to break it to you Coach but your heroes lip-synch." Nick said pointing to the tape in his hand.

Coach went wide eyed when Nick flashes the finally tape.

"They have taped music?" He asked in a disappointed tone.

"Don't worry about it Coach everyone lip-synch's nothing wrong with saving your vocal cords for the studios." Elise said in attempting to help Coach feel better about his favorite band's dark secret.

"Yea Elise is right, when preforming constantly you have to have your voice recorded so you don't scratched constantly." Weiss said trying to help coach as well.

This caught Nicks attention of this. "How you know that princess?"

"I happen to act in multiple musical performances." She Said in an attempt to faze Nick.

This didn't fazed Nick but it did snapped Coach out of his depressed like state. "Oh like in a choir or something?"

"Yes essentially why?" Wiess asked

"Use to sing for my church when I was growing up." Coach answered

"Alright enough chit chatting I'm hitting it. Coach before I hit it your not going to start dancing are ya." Nick said sarcastically.

The group giggled while Coach rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up Nick and just start it."

"Alright I'm just playing with ya, I'm hitting it let's rock." The finally starts fireworks go off, strobe lights flair and the speakers burst to life and the sound of an oncoming hoard can be heard.

 **Midnight Riders by The midnight Riders ... seriously?**

"Oh man I love this song" Elise said mowing down the hoard a hoard coming from the right side of the stage.

Ruby was in the front stage with Weiss snipping zombies in the seats. Yang Nick and Blake cover left stage

"Ah Yea remind me to grab tickets to the next show this defiantly my jam." Yang said blasting a hunter mid air.

Rochelle, Blake, and Coach were saving Elise from a smoker but he wasn't fazed by it he was more focus on the song.

"Oh man this is my favorite part. Ever lady's crazy when her daddy's not around." Elise said getting back up. Coach gave a smirk.

"da na da na na na" he sang/hummed that last line while covering Rochelle and Blake as they made their way to center stage as the song wrapped up.

 **One bad man by The midnight Rider**

The new song started and even more fireworks shot up geting the attention of two tanks including the clown one from before. The crew was running low on ammo and those with melee weapon's started to use them. Ruby and Weiss were facing the normal tank climbing up on the left side of the front stage. Weiss was reloading her python when she noticed a box of unstable fire works.

"Ruby heads up." Weiss says as she picks up the fire works and throws it towards the tank. Almost in slow motion Ruby aims her rifle at the flying box and hits it.

 **BOOM** the box went up setting the Tank on fire. As it slouch over while dying from the burns the Helicopter flew over head by the Right side of the seats.

"Chopper here y'all let's get a move on." Coach yells while batting away a jockey. He and Nick made it to the chopper and started to provided covering fire from inside the chopper.

"Ruby run to the chopper just like in the music video!" Elise Gleefully shouted as he and Ruby skipped over to the chopper with sparkles in their eyes.

They got to the chopper by literally hoping on top of the hoards heads all the while explosions happened in the background. Meanwhile inside Elise head a list of things next to a bucket had one thing crossed off.

Yang and Weiss were fighting through the hoard as Yang had to grab a spare finally tape from the stand. As they were fighting Yang saw a huge hoard making its way towards them but in front was oil tanker with leaking oil. She grin as she pulls out the moltov cocktail and lights it with her hair and throws it behind her. The bottle crashed into the tanker and it exploded.

"Ok Weiss I have been to every single Achieve Man concert but the Midnight Riders are on a whole new level, their is no way this can get better." As Yang finished her stament, almost comedically a box of Midnight Riders t-shirts fell right next to the duo.

"Well I stand corrected." Yang said grabbing an XL shirt before making their way to the chopper.

Rochelle, and Blake had a hard time making it past the clown tank.

"Run just run to the chopper!" Nick Yelled at them to get to safety.

They got to the other end of the stage when a piece of stage was thrown right at them sending Blake flying back while her sword went flying towards Rochelle. The hoard tried to pounce her but Ruby and Nick shot at them giving Blake some breathing room. Blake pulled herself up but got nocked back down by the tank it then started to pumble her under its massive fist. Her aura may have saved her life but damn that was a beating. Rochelle got up and tried to fight her way to Blake but the crowd was to big.

"BLAKE!" The group screamed as Blake was being wailed Opon by the tank.

 **Nick Pov**

I started having flashes from my past. A bold girl in a hospital bed with a heart monitor slowly beeping.

"Dad." She said weekly she raised her hand and started to cry.

"I don't want to die ... please daddy." The heart monitor went flatline and her hand fell to the bed lifeless.

I finally snapped out of it and I saw Blake surviving the blows but she would not last for long.

"No, not again." I muttered.

 **3rd Pov**

"Hay cover me!" Nick yells as he jumps from the chopper while he pulles out an adrenaline shot and stabs himself before running towards the stage stairs.

He ran out of ammo for his gun so he dropped it and started to slashed and tear his way through the crowd with his hatchet. His hatchet then gets stuck in a zombies neck as he made it to the crowd he then spotted a spare guitar and grabs it before charging the tank.

 **Blake Pov**

"So this is how I die by a muscle clown in a world not of my own. My only regret is not leaving Adam sooner." I thought as my vision starts to fade as the Line from the song plays in slow motion and the tank about to crush my chest in.

My final thought were of my parents, teammates, Adam but that wasn't... wait what is Nick doing? Thats when a slow motion guitar swing hits the tank so hard it fell over her onto the ventilation pipes.

"Get away from her you ugly son of bitch." Nick said as I fell unconscious.

I asked myself why, why would of all the people in the world Nick was the one who saved me. I then fell unconscious as he moved in to fight the tank with a guitar.

 **3rd Pov**

The tank got up and let out a battle cry as Nick spotted the fire switch. He dropped the base on the lever causing flames to burst out of the vents practically melting the tank. He then turn to Blake

"Your not dying just yet kid come on." Nick said as he picked her up princess style.

Rochelle just finally killed the last of the hoard with Blake's sword.

"Nick stay behind me I'll cover you." She said slashing zombies in front of her.

The group in the chopper watched as Nick carried Blake over with Rochelle covering them. Nick and Rochelle made it onboard with an unconscious Blake as the chopper left three more tanks appeared howling for their escaped prey.

"Is she ok?" Yang asked in concern.

"Yea she'll live." Nick replyed as he applied first aid to the unconscious Faunus.

Team RW(B)Y started to calm down seeing the B in their team is going to be fine. After a few minutes Ruby spoke up.

"Besides the clowns I can say that was my first ... and probably the best concert EVER!" She said with glee as they flew off unaware of being watched by their parents.

 **Back on Remnant**

The Belladona's were relieved that this stranger in white suit saved their daughter but were terrified by that thing. As the helicopter left the the window became unstable and vanished.

"What in Oums name was that!" Tai asked with a bit of concern and panic in his voice.

"We call those things tanks because of their strength but I never scene one in a clown costume before." Louis answers.

"Well regardless of terrifying monsters when can we bring our girls home." Jacques asked Ozpin who sat down and took another swig of coffee before stating "Five years at the minimal."

The room was silent for a minute before loud **wwwwhhhhaaattt** fills the room.

Tai fell to the ground sputtering, Qrow choked and spat out his drink, Winter took his flask and gulped it down in one gulp, the Belladona hold each other while crying and Jacques snaps at Ozpin.

"Five years what the hell are you stalling for Ozpin I can't wait five years for my companies successor to come back!" He Shouted. Ozpin kept his composure as he sipped from his coffee.

"Let me go into details it not that we are able to power a gateway but something metallic can cross over and this machine must have a soul to make it to the other side to grab the girls and clearly non of us have a robot with a soul." Ozpin retorted while taking another sip of coffee.

Winter heard this part and actually smiled. She walked over to Ozpin and whispered into his ear. "Um Ozpin I think Atless has something like that but unfortunately I can't say it out loud sir."

"Very well we will talk about this later." Ozpin turn back to the Family.

"I have lived and seen everything but this I have never seen and this can make the war on Salem even worst. Well at least the girls have protection from these Infected." Ozpin thinks as he took a swig from his mug.

He then got up and Tried to reassure the families that everything will be ok.

 **Bun don do da The survivors escape for now.**

 **Hello Wombag1786 here again. Sorry for the late pause but hey all good things come to those who wait it was Saint Patrick's day and I had finals to study for. To answer Buzzsaw question about drunken scenario no ... well not yet. I haven't thought of a drunken brawl in the apocalypse but I felt like their wouldn't be any alcohol in an amusement park. So no alcohol till later probably in the Swamp fever or Parish campaign I'll introduce your idea. Any ways Fav/Fol/Com your ideas and enjoy the story. This is Wombag1786 signing off.**

 **(Ps Buzzsaw when's the next chapter of your left4dead RWBY crossover coming out? I'm dying to see nick get his ass handed to him by Yang)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello viewers Wombag here. First off The idea of Bill coming back ... that might actually give me more time for Team RWBY to get to the parish campaign so sure I can do that. Secondly I'm going to try something different in the way I write to see if this will stick so let me know yay or nay in the comments. Finally "Ask and y'all shall receive" Drunk shenanigans will happen sometime in this chapter. Anyways I don't own RWBY or L4D2 (or dead by dawn) enjoy**

 **Ruby Pov**

It was black all I can see is blackness.

"Where am I." I thought as a mist start to appear around me. The scenery that was of a dead forest with a generator running.

I got up and walked around the Conner to see a tall man with a weird mask and overalls killing a man in glasses by hanging him on a makeshift hook. It then turns around and raised his crooked cleaver while walking towards me.

"Get away from me" I screamed as I walked backwards.

I tripped over something while walking back. It just got closer and closer as it raised its clever. The closer it got I hear Yangs voice.

"Ruby, hay Ruby, Ruby,Ruby wake up!"

The man was over me and it swings at me as I raised my hand in defense, an old man in a green army uniform grabbed ahold of its arm and kicked pushed him away from me before turning to me.

"Kid wake up. NOW!" He yells in a gruff voice.

And with those words My eyes shot open to see Yang now wearing a Midnight Riders instead of a yellow tank top.

"Looks who's awake how's the head." She says with a smirk.

I felt my head to feel bandages was wrapped around my head.

"What happened?" I asked leaning up

"Oh Nick shot the pilot." Yang said while handing me pills and a bottle of water.

 **3rd Pov**

Well Yang wasn't lying. Thirty minutes into the ride the pilot started to cough and gag before he turn into a zombie. Nick took notice of this and grabbed Blake's 1911 and shot the pilot in the head. This caused the Helicopter to sputter and spin out of control crashing right outside a derailed box car. The survivors and team RWBY got out mostly Ok with a few cuts and bruises except for Ruby. She hit her head pretty hard when they crashed, she received a gash on the head but other then that she was fine.

For their weapons on the other hand they didn't fare so well as the survivors. The Ak-47's and spaz 12's were destroyed beyond repair. Yang's brass knuckles melted into a sludge on the ground and her shotgun broke in two. Blake's 1911 lost its silencer and the cheap ninja sword broke in two as well Rubys rifle. They only have Yangs pan, a few pistols and a double barrel sawed off shotgun.

"Nick what the hell you shot the pilot." Elise says while applying some bandages to his arm. His iconic hat was missing a small piece of it on the left side of his hat.

"Elise he wasn't doing a good job when he became a zombie." Nick argued back while checking the cuts and cinder marks on the back of his blazer.

He had bandages on his hands and arms with a black eye ring under his left eye. The blazer had bunt marks and tears at the bottom and his right sleeve was burnt halfway up the arm.

"Still you shot him you dolt." Weiss interjects while getting the last of the pilot's brains out of her hair. She had a bandaged over her nose and a new scare on her left cheek.

Ruby walked forward. The group was relieved to see she was conscious and well. They asked if she was ok and well and she replied that she felt dizzy and had a weird dream about the dead veteran back in Savanna, but other then that she was fine.

"Damn. The crash probably gave you a concussion but other then that you look ok." Coach Said now wearing a medical patch over his eye.

Blake walked over with Rochelle with ammo in hand. Blake was wearing Yangs tank top and white leather jacket and she didn't had a hat on. Rochelle also had bandages on her arms and right hand as well as a left angle scar over her right eye.

"Blake why are you wearing my sisters clothes?" Ruby asked.

"When we crashed my clothes caught on fire so Nick used his blazer to put it out." Blake said as she put down on the counter some ammo next to a few guns that survived the fall.

"Right after you stripped of your shirt, hat and bra by the way." Yang chuckled while Blake gave her a cat death stare while giving her the bird.

"Blake sighed Language, Yang not cool and Nick don't shoot the pilot."

"Bite me" Nick replied as he now placed on his burnt and torn up blazer.

The group gathered around a lamp outside the gas station were a sign saying **"CEDA stay out"**

"You know your getting desperate when turning to people in the Swamp to get you out of the city alive." Coach mutters.

"Coach is right this is low even for us." Weiss said in defeat.

The group slump their heads as they head down to the shantytown killing a few zombies along the way.

"Well this place may be a shit hole but let's check this place for supplies." Said Coach

"Language." Ruby interjects while the group mostly Ro, Nick, Blake, and Weiss rolled their eyes.

The group splits up as Blake and Yang walks into the town bar, Nick and Rochelle head towards a shack, the rest of the group walks into the Boat House shack.

 **With Nick and Rochelle**

They just enter the shack Nick spots a machete on the counter next to a double barrel shotgun. Rochelle found a hunting rifle with out the scope and a sawed off pump action shot gun.

"Find any thing good." Nick asked as he grabbed the boom stick and machete.

"Yea a rifle for Ruby and a shotgun for me." Rochelle said showing Nick the weapon's she found.

"Yea I found a double barrel for me and a machete for Blake." Nick said. Rochelle looked at the weapon's before she started to chuckle a bit.

Nick raised a brow. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing its just that I honestly expected you to be more out for yourself but when you risked your life for those girls it kinda puts you out of character. It's kinda funny." Rochelle said as she regained her composure.

Nick sighs "You know your right. Normally I would have left them behind or not even save them but they remind me of someone special." This gets Rochelle attention because no one seen Nick like this.

"Look I rather not talk about this. I hate to admit it but I need you guys more then ever." He said as he heads out the door.

"Hu guess your not such a bad guy after all Nick." She mutters to herself before she followes Nick to the boat house and regroup with the majority their.

 **With Blake and Yang**

They just enter the bar, Yang was looking behind the counter for anything while Blake was looking in the back. She just found is rotting cans of food and a plastic fish.

"Hey Blake check this out!" Yang yells with excitement in her tone.

Blake walked over as Yang found an old red and yellow flannel shirt and now wearing it on her waist. She placed a jug on the counter then toss Blake a different jug of clear liquid and a skull cap bandanna meant for bigger head. Blake puts on the bandanna and look at the weird jug.

"What is this stuff" Blake question as she took a sniff of it she cringe at the strong odor of fermented mangoes.

"I believe we got are selfs some moonshine." Yang said in a poor Elise impression.

She removed the lid of her own jug and started to chugging it.

"Yang we shouldn't get drunk in the zombie infested swamp." Blake said while pinching her nose.

"Ah come on, Blake we got each other and we got these guns." Yang said as she made an arm flex

Blake just rolled her eyes and reluctantly took a swig from her jug as she sat down next to Yang.

Yang and Blake drank their moonshine as they get more and more tipsy. Yang was completely shit faced and Blake just started to get a buzz when drunk Yang popped the question.

"Hey (hic) Blake wha ... wha ar you (hic) thinking ab ... ab ... about (hic)." Yang tried to say without falling to the ground.

"I just been thinking. Why would Nick of all people save us." Blake said taking another swig.

"Wha ... wha ... what cha talking about kitty." Yang asked.

"I mean think about this he is this guy that screams I'll leave you to die if I get to live, but yet every time one of us is in danger he risks his life to save us every single time." Blake said as she took another swig as she pondered why.

Yang couldn't grasp what Blake said but she just noticed how sexy she looked and had a drunk idea.

"Hay Blake you ... you ...you have such a cute face face. I'ma ... ima (hic) Gonna ..." she didn't finish her sentence before falling to the ground.

Blake blushed before trying to stand up as she helped her partner up.

"I think their's more in the back." Blake said as she stumbles into the back with Yang.

 **Back with the Group**

Nick and Rochelle met up with the group while Yang and Blake were still in the bar. The big group found shotguns and a uzi. Nick kept the double barrel, Rochelle, Ellis, and Coach took the shotguns, Weiss took the uzi and Rochelle gave Ruby the hunting rifle. Even though the rifle didn't have a scope attached to it Ruby was just happy to have a snipers choice of weapon.

"Hay guys have anyone seen Yang or Blake?" Ruby asked the group. They all shook their heads.

Coach notice a sign for the boat.

 **"Warning don't feed the crocodiles call the boat by lever."**

"Hay Ruby. Why don't we call the boat and then we grab Yang and Blake." Coach Suggests. Ruby though about it for a moment and nodded.

When Coach pulls the lever the boat started to come over by a pulley system. It was quit for a moment before a bell attached to the boat started to ding like crazy.

"Ah hell it's about to get bad up in here." Coach said as a hoard howl alerted the survivors to a swarm coming their way.

Coach and Weiss took the oncoming hoard to the left, Nick and Rochelle took on the hoard to the right and Elise protected Ruby from attack's while she covered both sides. This went on for five minutes as the hoards were mowed down by the group. A few special infected try to overrun them but were quickly delt with by Ruby's marksmanship.

The boat made it to the other side of the river just as the hoard died down. The group took the time for a breather. The Nick and Rochelle ran over to the bar to Check on the girls while the group holds down the fort.

When they got to the bar they saw no corpse of the infected or the two girls they do see a bunch of empty jugs that have alcohol reeking from them. They then heard sound of something banging in the back room.

"What the hell are they doing?!?" Nick said before storming into the back. He then walk back out with a disturbed look on his face.

"Um Nick are you..." Rochelle said before she realizes what they were doing in their.

"Oh um, Nick. You can go back to the boat. I'll make sure their decent before they get on board." Rochelle offered

"Ro their both shit faced drunk just give them five minutes and then we grab them." Nick said before walking outside with a disturbed look on his face.

Five minutes later after the banging cease Rochelle walked into the back with a blanket.

"It's ok Nick their covered now." She yells out. Nick walks into the back to see a drunk Yang and Blake laughing about something.

Rochelle grabbed most of their clothes into a duffel and carried Blake while Nick carried the guns and Yang back to the group. Weiss saw them coming and approached them with a confused look on her face.

"Hey guys why's is Yang and Blake nakeeeeddddaaaaooooohhhh, oh ,oh ,oh my Oum they didn't did they." Weiss asked with a panic and disturbed look on her face

"They did and Nick walked in on them first." Rochelle whispers to Weiss as Blake started muttering about her mother.

"Moooommmm please Five more minutes." She drunkenly said before passing out leaving Rochelle embarrassed because Blake mistaken her for her mother. Nick on the other hand tried to keep Yang from being to touchy with him.

They got back to the group to their surprise they see a naked Yang and Blake bundled up in an old blanket.

"Why are they naked?" Ruby asked not knowing the horror Nick walked in on.

"Ruby sweaty, this is what happens when you drink twenty jugs of alcohol." Rochelle respond as she motion for the others to take the bags.

Coach and Elise helped out by holding onto the bags while Ruby and Weiss kept the infected at bay till they arrived at the safe house.

"That was too close for comfort." Nick said while placing down a Still drunk Yang into a sleeping bag. The group nods their heads in agreement.

 **The Entity Domain**

An old veteran was laying down beside a generator wounded as a gang of murders, monsters and spirits surround him.

"You basters may have got me, but you haven't got the little girl did ya." He chuckles as he coughs blood.

"Do your worst." He says as he closed his eyes ready to die again.

The killer known as the Trapper walks forward with his crude cleaver. He sadistic chuckled as he raised his cleaver to kill his prey. Just has he swings the fatal blow the soldier started to glow. He glowed so bright it blinding the monsters.

When their vision returned to them they notice the veteran was gone all except for a crooked cigarette that was halfed smoked. The Trapper picked it up before letting out a roar of anger crushing the cigarette of the one who got away.

The soldiers expected to wake up back at the camp fire but when he opens his eyes he saw that their was no campfire, no trees, no group of silent strangers, all he can see now was some kind of void.

What in the hell?" He mutters to himself before two orbs appeared before him one black with a white light outing surrounding it like an eclipse. The other was a ball of white light with a glowing black circle around it like a flashlight.

 **"Hello Bill Overbeck."** The orbs said.

Bill was taken back for a moment, but regained his composure. He survived Vietnam, he survived the zombie apocalypse long enough to save his group from the infected, and he managed to keep his sanity in the realm of the Entity even after being killed by monsters for what felt like an eternity. He calmly proceeded to pull out his last cigarette and lit it.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of meeting. He said before blowing smoke.

 **Well that's a wrap. Hope y'all love the chapter because I'm going to be offline for a bit because of finals this week but don't worry I'll release a new chapter this weekend or Monday. Again let me know if this way of writing is better then the previous chapters (if so then I'll continue) rember to Fav/Fol and commit your ideas to improve this story. This is wombag1786 signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello this is wombag1786 here. First off thanks for the feedback on my story (clap clap) seriously with out you fans who gave advice to this story it would fade into obscurity. But back to business I said I was going to post another story this weekend because I have finals this week but load and behold another fucking snow storm canceled school so I decide to edit a 6K chapter into a 3K and release the other half sometime soon. So enjoy (I don't own RWBY or L4D2)**

 **3rd Pov**

The group just left the safe house with an unconscious Yang while Blake was sober enough to stay awake but she was still intoxicated. Coach carries Yang while Nick carried Blake the rest of the group covered them from the mud men and zombies.

"Ug this Swamp water isn't doing my suit any favors." Nick complained as he sludge through the swap water.

"Nick your covered in blood and brains and also that crash didn't help the suit what so ever." Weiss said as she shot a few zombies running at them.

"Hey blood and brain's come out of suits, swamp water doesn't, don't ask how I know this." Nick said in his defense.

"Man I'm starting to think that I don't even want to know what you know Nick." Coach said as he sludges by Nick.

The group kept walking till they got onto some dry land. There they spotted a body of a parachuter strung up in the trees. He had an advance sniper rifle on him with a moltov attached to his side.

"Damn why would anyone want to jump out of plane?" Coach Said as he took the moltov and handed Ruby the sniper rifle.

"Yea why would anyone want to be out here with the zombies, bugs, crocs, and blood farmers." Elise said as he shudders at the last one.

"Blood farmers?" Ruby asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Farmers That don't grow normal crops. They grow people ... to eat." Elise said. Ruby started getting déjà vu of the dream about that monster in the mask.

"Oh my Oum I think I had a dream about them." She say shuddering at the thought of seeing that masked man again. **"Hoot Hoot."**

She jump on Elise when an owl started to hoot.

"Oh Oum what if their in the trees or in the bush or that down bullhead." She says while shaking like a Scooby-Doo with a now terrified Elise.

"Ruby there's no such thing as ... wait what's a bullhead?" Nick said as he looked over to where Ruby is pointing to see a down airliner.

The group walks over to the plane giving their thoughts on the crash.

"Damn well that's one reason why to jump from a plane." Elise said

"Huh guess walking isn't so bad." Nick said as he climbed over the luggage thrown from the crash.

"Hey nick (hic) you didn't sho sho ... shoot this pilot too did ya (hic)." Drunk Yang said before passing out ... Again.

"Actually Yang has a point you didn't happen to shoot this point to?" Rochelle said looking at the pilot with a bullet hole through his skull.

Nick rolled his eyes as he made it to the middle row seats. Next to the emergency exit was a CEDA agent holding a bottle of green liquid and another uzi.

Nick grabbed the uzi leaving the shotgun in its place and he picks up the bottle to inspect before realizing what it is.

"This is literally a bottle of puke. Why would they have this?" Nick asked in disgust.

Weiss grabbed some papers from the dead agent. She read out loud that if you get vomit from a boomer with out it exploding then the vomit would work like catnip leading the hoard to the vomit area.

"Well that actually smart. I mean it totally gross how they make people carry literal vomit bombs but smart." Weiss stated as she took the bottle from Nick.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm grabbing puke." Weiss said with a cringe as the others laugh at her expense.

Nick pulled the lever for the emergency exit as a loud beeping sound was made when the door was thrown off.

"Ah tits." Nick said as he ran to the end of the wing and started to gun down the hoard to the right with the help of a drunk Blake. She surprisingly shot straighter drunk.

Yang woke up to hear Nick say his one liner "oh I have them see (hic)." She tried to lift her shirt up but Ruby grabbed her hand.

"Yang no and Nick language!" She yells as she picks of the hoard to the left.

The group fought off the undead for five minutes Elise was knocked off the plane by a charger who tried to drown him but was delt with by Ruby's marksmanship.

"Thanks for the assist Ruby!" Elise said before shooting a smoker who had its tongue wrapped around Ruby returning the favor.

"Thanks Ellis. You know what Elise I hate Smokers." Ruby said as she gets the tongue off her and return to the fight.

After the fire fight the group kept walking Nick was holding onto Blake while she slept. She actually purrs in her sleep so that was kinda awkward for Nick but not as weird for Ruby who was dragging Yang through the swamp as she kept talking about how good she was with her tongue or how cute Blake's butt looked up close.

Weiss tried not to puke while Coach was whistling as loud as possible. Elise and Rochelle were shooting at an 'invisible' hunter and Nick hurried up. Ruby was luck that she had headphones on while listening to the tape recorder so she wouldn't have to hear her sister talk about Blakes body in a very descriptive manner ... while drunk. After a short and awkward trip through the swap the group found the swamp village and walked into the safe house.

"Take that you mealy mouthed basters." Nick taunts the infected as he puts Blake down on a bed mattress. She curls up like a cat and began to purr like a form of snoring.

"Language" Ruby retorts as she drags Yang to another mattress while she was talking about Blake bust in a very uncomfortably descriptive way.

Ruby finally got her sister to stop talking about Blake's ass and fall back to sleep after a few minutes. She then walks over to a couch and sits down before sighing why'll rubbing her face.

"All in favor of never letting Yang or Blake drink again say I." Ruby says while rubbing her face. The group groans in agreement as they did not want another one of these episodes with Yang and Blake.

"No one said yes." Ruby said sadly as the sound of Blake's purring and Yangs snoring didn't give anyone any chance of peace and quiet.

Coach offered to stay up and keep an eye out while the rest sleeps. Rochelle took him up on that and sat on the couch with Ruby to the left of her.

"Elise I can't believe I'm saying this but please tell us one of your story's." Nick said as he sat down on the right of a tired Ruby.

Elise attitude changed from a uncomfortable look on his face to a hyper and sparkling eyes like Ruby finding a weapon that makes instant chocolate chip cookies as well.

"Wait you really mean it Nick?" Elise said with sparkles in his eyes.

"I'm going with Nick on this one maybe your story would drown out the noise from those two dolts." Weiss says as she sits down next to Nick.

Elise sat on the kitchen counter and stated his story "Did I ever tell you the time my buddy Keith built a shack. Now normally people build house's that turn into shacks but Keith wanted to jump to the shack part. Now he didn't have wood but he had mud so we were thinking that he was making these Adobe bricks like what people did out west."

Elise continue his story. While Ruby and Weiss slowly start to fall asleep to Elise's story. They eventually fell asleep on Nicks arms. Now normally Nick would get defensive or annoyed by this but he was starting to warm up to the kids, he wrapped his arms around them then fell asleep.

Coach watched as Nick and Rochelle were Practically cuddling with Ruby and Weiss like one big family camp out.

"Sleep well guys after what happened y'all deserve this." Coach mutters to himself as he looked outwards of the safe house window to see the infected walking around the swamp village.

 **The void**

Bill was talking to the two orbs. Apparently they were brothers who created another world but unfortunately that world is under siege by a mad witch by the name of Salem.

"So this Salem causing probables and you can't interfere with becouse of some divine crock of shit reason." Bill said as he exhaled smoke.

 **"Yes Bill we can't interfere with the world."** **Said the black orb.**

 **"But we can send a champion to save our world or at least point powerful people in the right direction." The white orb stated.**

"Oh yea and who will you send this time." Bill said after a taking a drag from his cigarette.

 **"We will be sending you to be our champion in this ongoing fight." Both orbs stated together.**

This caused Bill to choke on that line. "Wait me why me?" He asked as he regain his composure.

 **You are a warrior who fears no evil, you fought valiantly and selflessly against unbeatable odds and we owe you a favor." The black orb stated**

"What do you mean that you owe me?" Bill question with surprise that two god like beings saying that they owe him.

 **"The girl you saved in the realm of the Entity was are champion against Salem but she was taken from our world so now we need a temporary replacement till she returns." The white orb said.**

Bill thought about the deal that they were about to offer and decided to hummer them. "What do I get in return for helping you."

 **We will return you to the land of the living but only on Remnant. Your world is beyond our influence. There's also a benefit. What do you humans say sweeten the pot. Your friends was swapped for our champion and her friends and fate will lead you to them in time." The Black orb said.**

Bill was shocked. Not only was he going to be alive again but also he can see Zoey, Louis, hell even Francis again.

"Ok send me to your world then." Bill said with a lighter tone in his voice.

 **"We only got one problem."** **The white orb said**

 **"By sending you to Remnant you will accidentally bring your wardens with you. So you must kill them before you can reunite with your friends." The black orb said.**

Bill pounder this for a moment before he exhaled the smoke. "I once promised a few friends of mine that I'll see peace back on earth even if I had to kill everyone of them basters with my own two hands." He looks down at his hands shaking before closing them to make a fist.

"Well now I promise to send them basters back to their master even with my own two hands." He says as he looks back at the two orbs.

Their was silence before the orbs begin to glow and chant.

 **"Very well let us begin the ritual." The white orb said.**

Both orbs started to circle Bill as they start to chant Bill begins to glow.

 **"By the power we have we the two brothers creator of man and Faunus bestow Opon you Bill Overbeck with gift of life go now and he shall bring peace to remnant even if he has to do it with his own two hands."**

Their was a sudden flash of light and Bill was gone.

 **On Remnant**

An old man slept in a dead like state under a tree in the emerald forest west of vale. His fingers twitched before his eyes shot open. He cough and weezed as he picks himself up. It was like breathing air for the first time.

"Ah what (cough) kind of horse shit was that." He said as he stands up he noticed his old keepsake box in front of him.

Inside was his colt 1911, AR-15 (m-16), a few moltov, keys, and a map with glowing marks of the Entity on it and a pack of Rormero cigarettes next to his Special forces branded lighter. Bill took the keys and looked around to see a Harley-Davidson Military Motorcycle.

"You cheeky basters." Bill said as he popped a cig and lit it.

He then walk to the bike and start the engine as he rode of into this strange forest. He went on for a mile or two before noticing that large smoke was coming from the opposite direction from where the Entity's monsters are. His radio turns on and picks up what sounds like a little girl's voice.

"This is atless bullhead 1-865-tango. We been shot down by unknown forces. The grim are approaching and we need back up I repeat we need backup." The radio static gave in and covers the girls S.O.S.

Bill was conflicted, on one hand he should kill these monsters so he can reunite with his friends as soon as possible but on the other hand he will be leaving the innocent to die by the hands of these Grimm.

"Ah horse shit." He says before turning his wheel and heading towards the crash site.

 **Well that's the end of the chapter. So I want make some things clear about what I'm planning for later chapters. First off I'm going to follow the Left 4 Dead lore. So that means everyone is infected and only a few people can catch the virus and not turn becouse of their fathers D.N.A so Bill coming back as a zombie is a bit to far. Why RWBY group not infected or anyone else on Remnant is well ... spoilers. Secondly about Blake and Yang being a couple in this story totally going to happen I do like the idea of the "Bumblebee" ship. In future story's I may or may not include these ships. Finally due to the storm I may be unable to upload another chapter this weekend. So that's why I cut this story in half but seeing that kinda unfair to you guys I'll give you a hint on what I'm planning next. (Did you know Bill is a ginger before he grew old. Do you know any other redheads who are also badass and without a father or grandfather figures in their life's :p ) I'll let your imagination come up with what I'm talking about. So that's all thanks for Fav/Fol/com.**

 **This is wombag1786 signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello wombag1786 here**

 **First off ... damn Unzealot. Why are you even reading this, you should be working with valve to get there next Left 4 Dead game out. Sure I'll add the hounds (mutts, dogs, ZD tell you What I'll let the audience select what they feel like is a good name and I'll pick what I feel is the best name for the new infected unless majority vote says otherwise) to the story but it's going to take some time for me to angle this to fit the story so they will not appear in the swamp fever campaign but I'll hint at them through out the campaign. Secondly Bill vs the warden's either you have really good insight or your writing these comments from the future. Yes I do plan on having Bill fighting 4 monsters and Unzealot guess 3/4 of the monsters I plan on using. Unfortunately I can't have the 4th one in because I'm planning on Team JNPR to be part of the fight and what do you think will happen when you mix's docs lightning with Nora's semblance. If the answer is "holy shit holy shit Nora just sent four of the worlds most infamous serial killers through my screen." If so then yes that is why doc ain't going to be a part of the story. Finally the BB ship I'm not going to make it your regular relationship so don't worry about it being too vanilla for y'all I'm just going to say that what I have in mind will most likely lead to Nick pouring bleach into his eyes to get rid of the images that he will accidentally see. That it for now enjoy the story.**

 **Inside the safe house**

Blake started to stir. As she open her eyes a raging headache hits her like a helicopter just crashed into her.

"Uggg where am I." She says as she pulls herself up while cradling her head.

"Ahh your awake that's good. How's your head Blake." Coach asked while reading Pride and prejudice in the corner. He was now wearing librarian glasses.

Blake looked around her realizing that she wasn't in the back of a bar but in a shantytown shack and she felt like there was hair in her mouth.

"Coach how did we get here." She said while fishing out a small size strand of blonde hair from her tongue.

"Nick carried you after you and Yang got drunk in the bar. But when he brought you back you were not only sleeping with a huge grin on your face but also butt naked as well." Coach Said as he puts down the book and reading glasses. He got up to grab a bottle of water and aspirin for Blake's headache.

Blake gave a 'wait what' Look on before she starts to vaguely remember Yang kissing and licking below her belt. She then start to blush like a tomato as she realizes that the strand of hair didn't come from Yangs head.

"Oh my Oum." She says as she starts to have a minor panic attack.

Coach gave her the water and aspirin and she gulps it down quickly hoping that what happened was a drunk dream.

"Where is the rest of the group?" She says as she looks around for her partner and friends.

Coach pointed to a sleeping Yang snoring away with a huge grin on her face. He then pointed to sleeping Elise who fell asleep on the kitchen counter. Finally he pointed to Blake's disbelief Ruby and Weiss cuddling with Nick and Rochelle on the couch like a family outing.

"You should get some sleep it's 3:30 we leave in a hour." Coach Said as he puts on the glass and continues were he left off in his book.

Blake was too hung over to argue with Coach so she lay her head down and fell back to sleep.

"Thank you." Blake mutters as she falls back to sleep. Coach gave your a 'Your welcome' smile as he turns the page.

 **An hour later**

The group got up groggy as hell especially Yang who was having the worst hang over ever. She started to vomit so she locked herself in the bathroom corner. Which was basically a hole in the corner with a foul smell coming from it and on the brown stained smears on the wall.

"Why did we thought it was a good idea to seek refuge from a bunch of swap people again." Weiss complains as she loads her uzi magazine.

"Oh come on Weiss these swamp people are really smart. They managed to find a way to live without governments, or policemen, and they figure out how not go to the bathroom isn't that ..." as Elise finish that last part it dawns upon him how the swamp people go when they needed to go.

"Oh wait ... hold on a sec. Ew that's gross as hell. Elise said as he shudders at the thought.

Everyone giggled at Ellis gullible nature. After awhile Yang finally got out of the corner wearing a pair of sunglasses on her face to tolerate the light coming from the mourning sun.

"Well now I know. You southerners really know how to make some good shine." Yang said as she stumbled to the safe house door.

The group loaded there weapons and head outside to be greeted by what's left of the swamp people. After a quick fire fight the group went deeper into to the bayou. The group split up into some groups While scavenging a flooded village.

 **With Elise, Coach, and Weiss**

Elise was telling Coach and Weiss about the time kieth fought a gator while looking for food. "So then my friend Keith went under and when he didn't came back up I knew something was wrong and that was when..."

"Boy you are warring us out." Coach Said as he opens a cabinet to find nothing.

"Yes Elise your story's are interesting but please save them for later." Weiss said trying politely stop the conversation.

"Ok I'll tell you later." Elise then walked over to the other hut.

"So Weiss how long have Blake and Yang been a thing?" Coach asked as he checked the fridge for food.

"I don't think they ever been a thing. This was just a drunken mistake." Weiss said opening a cabinet.

"Wiess they say a drunk mans words is a sober mans thoughts. So they have a crush on each other or one of those friends with benefits things?" Coach asked as he checked the closet.

"I honestly don't know I agreed not to look into her past not to long ago. She's did bad things and she's just looking for redemption." Weiss says as she looks out the window to see Yang and Rochelle heading there way.

"Well What ever it is going on between those two girls is there business. Hopefully we'll live long enough to hear those wedding bells and not catch the same eyeful as Nick did." Coach Said jokingly while giving up his search for food.

Weiss thought about that a wedding with two of her friends would be beautiful and romantic but her wedding would be a forced marriage. She'll have to marry a complete stranger to expand her family name she will grow up to be like her mother, a shell of her formal self. A tear started to form in her eye about the sad fate she was handed.

"Weiss I know about your family history and what your father most likely would force you to do." Coach Said. This caught Weiss by surprise as more tears start to form in her eyes. Coach walked over and kneel down and placed his hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"When we get back I promise you that in the short game you have to protect your self but in the long run I will bring the pain to your father if he ever try's to marry you off like a piece of property and that's a quarter back promise." Coach Said in sincere and soothing Voice.

Weiss started to cry and she hugged Coach and silently wept into his shoulders. "Thank you coach." She says in between the sobs

After a few minutes Weiss calmed down and she wiped away the tears. They then heard Elise and Ruby screaming and both ran out the door with there weapon's drawn.

 **With Yang, Blake, Nick, Rochelle**

The four where looking inside a hut for weapons or medical equipment. Blake was looking in a dresser to find rags and moths. Yang slowly made her way to Blake.

"Hey Blake." Yang asked while looking in a dresser

"Yea Yang." Blake replied.

"Do you know why I have black lipstick marks all over me?" Yang ask casually as she went to the other dresser. Blake went wide eyed she started to blush. She tried to answer the question but stuttered instead.

"Yang sweetie do you hear that. I think that's Ruby calling for you." Rochelle said while pushing Yang out the door.

Yang gave a confused look while Rochelle was pushing her out the door. "Um are you sure I mean I kinda want to know and Blake was with me when..."

"Yes! Yes she is Yang I can hear her. Don't worry me and Blake would finish up here you go on ahead." Nick interrupted as loudly as possible.

Yang was out the door and walking towards coach and Weiss with Rochelle. Both Nick and Blake sighed in relief that they didn't had to awkwardly explain what happened.

"Hey Nick did something like this happen to you." Blake said as she looked around for any weapon's.

"Um what of course I had relationship's with a girls all the tim... oh you mean drunk sex." Nick said as he looked through an empty closet.

"Once and it ended badly for me. " Nick said while scratching his chin in the closet mirror.

Nick was checking himself out and then henlooked down at his waist to see the machete hanging from his belt. "Oh speaking of ending things here found this in the shack by the village, thought you might want this." He says as he hands her the machete.

Blake inspected the machete. It had a wood hand carved Handel with black tape covering it. The blade was a bit rusty at the base but got sharper the higher it went up.

Blake straps the machete to her belt and looks at him with a puzzled face.

"There it is again you come off as a selfish asshole and yet every time one of my friends is in trouble you risk your own life to save them. Why is that Nick." Blake said while looking in Nick's eyes.

"Phsss what you talking about Blake I always been like this." Nick said with a fake smile.

Blake didn't back down and continued to stare at him. Nick finally breaks under the Faunus gaze and he sighed before sitting down on the bed. He patted the side of the bed for Blake to sit next to.

Once she sat down He pulls out his wallet. He opens it and pulls out a folded picture and handed it to Blake.

"Eight-teen years ago before this shit happened I had sex with this stripper while in Boulder City, Suffice to say we didn't use protection and she got pregnant." Nick said as Blake open up the photo of a ten year old Caucasian Asia mix. She had brown hair like nick and blue eyes and seems to be celebrating her tenth birthday. What disturbed Blake so much was the fact she looked a lot like her when she was ten.

"After she gave birth to her she tracked my ass down and shoved the baby into my arms. She said Fuck you asshole you should have used a condom. Before she spat in my face and disappeared into a Las Angeles crowd." Nick said while taking back the photo and looking over it carefully before folding it and placing it back into his wallet.

"I wanted to get rid of the kid at first but after awhile I couldn't find any orphanages that was safe for her so I kept the baby. She started to grow on me and I started to taking measures to protect and raised the kid." Nick chuckles while reminiscing about the time he fought the Irish mob to get a small apartment in New York.

"But about three years ago she was having heart failures and needed a heart transplant. I tried to raise the money but by the time I did she was to far gone and she died on her fourteenth birthday." Nick said with tears forming in his eyes.

He quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. "I believe she would be around seventeen by now. You asked why I saved you girls well all of you in one way remind me of my daughter. Nick said wrapping up his story.

Blake was shocked. She thought Nick was just your average conman who took advantage of people, but seeing how he went to great lengths to protect his daughter and attempting to save her was completely noble of Nick. This caused Blake to see Nick in a different light and to actually pity him.

Nick got up and headed to the door. He turn around and motion Blake to follow her. She got off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Hay Blake thanks for hearing me out. Not many people would give me a chance." Nick said as they walked to the door.

"Also please don't tell anyone about this I would rather keep that part of my life to myself. If you do tell anyone I'll tell Yang how she got lipstick on her ass." Nick said in a slightly threatening voice with a smirk on his face.

Blake looked at him and gave a smirk. "Your secret will go to my grave." She joked as the two walked outside to hear the sound of Elise and Ruby screaming. They then rushed out weapon's drawn as they ran towards Elise and Ruby.

The two groups ran towards where Elise and Ruby's to see hands coming out of the mud trying to bring them down into the mud.

"Get them off, get them off." Elise screamed as the hands wrapped around his arms pulling him down.

"It's the mud man like in those old horror movies help us." Ruby screamed as hands started to rip her hoodie while trying to pull her down.

Blake ran over with her new machete and started to cut and slash at the zombies while Yang played whack a zombie with the frying pan till all the zombies died by having the heads caved in or slashed off.

Elise and Ruby managed to free them self as the rest of the group shot at the mud men that were climbing out of swamp floor just to be mowed down by the group.

"Elise what was that and ... hay were are your weapons?" Yang asked as it became apparent that the two didn't had their main guns on them.

"I don't know we were talking about the time team RWBY fought a mechanized war machine on the highway when something tackled us to the ground and ran off with our weapons. Elise said as he tried to get some of the mud off him.

The group gave him a seriously look before a wolf like howl got there attention.

"I think now is a good time to find the safe house." Weiss says as she walked backwards.

"I agree swamps a dangerous place even with out the zombies." Coach Said While spotting movement in the bushes.

The group went up some stairs leading to a walkway there they spotted the safe house. They made it inside after killing a few mud men hoards but everyone was covered head to toe in mud from the fight.

"Ok add that to Ruby's hate list. Swamps and Mud men." Ruby said with a low groan while checking her hoodie for the damage the zombies done.

"Ok seriously you are taking to much after Francis next you'll be hating dogs." Yang said sarcastically.

 **Back on remnant in a co Faunus Human bar.**

The Belladona's and Xiao long family where talking with Francis about dangers that the survivors faced in there world. While Louis, Zoey and even Winter were in the middle of getting shit faced.

"So then Bill just ... a ... a ... achoo!" Francis sneezed interrupted his story about the time Bill killed a tank by beating it senselessly with a toilet seat.

"Bless you." Tai said wiping the snot and spit of the sneeze off his face.

"No that wasn't a sneeze but my hate detector going off." Francis said while taking a swig from his beer.

The Belladona's, Tai, and Qrow gave them a 'wait what' look before Louis said drunkenly. "Francis yo ... yo ... you don't have (hic) a hate scenes."

"Yea I do and it's telling me that a bunch of mudman ruins Ruby's new hoodie and she will be hating dogs soon." Francis said as he finishes off his beer and flipped Louis the bird.

The family just gave a really look before they let Francis pick up the story of the time Bill took on a tank.

 **Else where on Remnant**

A group Atlas solders were fighting off a hoard of grim waiting for evac to arrive. They had one job to protect a girl named Penny but so far she's been protecting them.

"When's evac arriving!" Shouted one of the Atlas soldier.

"In about seven minutes!" Another screamed

"Oh my Oum can we even last that long!" Another said as she shot and killed a Beowolves.

Penny was doing most of the hard work killing Ursa's, alpha's, and a few small death stalkers. She was doing pretty well keeping the Grimm from the wounded but the hoard seems hell bent on killing them.

Then a boarbatusk rolled into her sending her flying into a tree. One of the soldiers tried to run and save her but was nearly cleaved in two by a death stalker.

Penny sat up feeling her aura was completely drained. She couldn't move as a Ursa moved in closer for the kill. It raised its paw to deliver a fatal swing upon the girl. Penny brought her hands up to cover her face and waited for the end to happen when out of the blue there was a sound of a bottle crashing into the Ursa setting it on fire. It screamed and howled as it tried to put it self out.

"If you want a fight I'll give you one your going to regret you ugly basters." A voice said in a gruff yet old demeanor. Penny looked behind her to see an old man in a tattered army jacket walked out of the woods lighting another bottle with his cigarette.

Penny was surprised to see an old man walking out of the woods. A Beowolves tried to rush him all for him to pull out a strange looking pistol and kill it with a few shots. He then threw the bottle at the death stalker setting it ablaze in agony. What ever was in those bottles were much more stronger then fire dust.

The old man ran over to penny "You Alright kid?" He asked while shooting a few grim with his pistol.

"Um no. My aura has been drained and I'm to tired to move." Penny said in a sweat demeanor.

The man gruff as he picks her up hacksaw ridge style and runs towards the group while shooting anything that gets in his way.

He got penny to the atlas soldiers who were slowly being pushing back by the grim. One of the soldiers got cocky and for that he got hit pretty hard sending him to the ground by two Ursa. The old man took notice and pulls out the strange looking rifle off his back before firing three rounds burst into the Ursa's killing them instantly.

"I'm getting to old for this." He said as he fire into the crowd of Grimm killing more then all five of the fighting soldiers combined.

The soldiers watch in amazement as this old man stoped on a Beowolves neck killing it before shooting his rifle with the butt tucked under his shoulder on full auto to the right while he blasts the grim to the left of him with his pistol.

After a few minutes of pure carnage the old man won by setting the last death stalker on fire. The soldiers and Penny were amazed by this old man fighting prowess. Penny walked over to him but then hears the sound of the same Boarbatusk charging at Penny. Before she got hit by the Grimm the old man got in the way grabbing the two horns as it slid to a stop.

He then proceeded to wrestle the Grimm pig to the ground before mercilessly beating it to a bloody pulp with his bear hands.

After an agonizing two minutes the Grimm died with so many cracks in its outer shell you would almost feel bad for it. The old man stood up pulls out another cigarette and lit it.

Penny smiled and hold out her hand. "Salutation's my name is Penny what's yours."

The old man looked at her before shaking her hand. "Bill. Bill Overbeck. Is everyone ok." He asked as the soldiers started to gather around him.

They didn't answer but instead rushed him and began cheerand thanked him and berate him with questions, like how did he do it, or what kinda weapons he had, one asked how old was he. Penny then asked if he was a huntsman.

Bill got a bit overwhelming "Hold your horse I'll answer your question." He said while motioning everyone to calm down.

"First of all I been fighting since I was eighteen secondly this just a standard rifle and pistol and thirdly does my age really matter." He then turn to Penny.

"No friend I'm not a huntsman I'm just an old veteran who is on his way to deal with some pest." Bill said when the sound of a bullhead came overhead.

Bill turn around to walk back into the woods before the girl almost magically appeared in front of him nearly giving Bill a heart attack.

"What did you call me? Did you call me a friend? Are we friends?" She asked him with puppy eyes.

"I'm getting to old for this. Yea I guess we are." Bill said as he took a drag from his cigarette just to get a death hug from Penny.

"Sensational!" She Screamed as she hugged Bill while twirling around.

"We can go to the mall, paint our nails, fight Grimm, talk about boys. Oh and I can introduce you to Ruby and then we can all be friends." She says happily until she realized what she said at the end and then she became sad.

"Oh yea Ruby's missing." She placed down Bill who had the wind knocked out of him.

Bill looked at the kid who was mopping over something he sighed before placing his hand on her head.

"Listen kid I got some stuff I got to take care of but once that's done I'll help you find your missing friend deal." He said while patting Penny on the head.

She looked up to the old man with a few tears starting to form on her face.

"You mean it?" She asked

"I do." He says. Penny jumped up and hugged him again this time in a more sincere way. She thanked him before getting off him and heading towards to bullhead.

"I'll be at Beacon Academy when your done with what ever you doing." She says waving to him as the enters The bullhead.

Bill wave back before heading back to his motorcycle to look for the wardens of the Entity.

"Kids these days." He said with a smirk before heading east towards vale.

 **Well that's it, hopefully Bill's entrance was "Rambo" enough for y'all. I feel like the zombie dogs need to be made OP in the story so I can add a little friend to the story later on but I'll talk about it later. Now for Yang and Blake, Yang has no idea what happened at all and is obvious about this so this will be fun for Blake to explain or hide about what happened in the bar. Finally the fight between Bill and the Entity wardens is going to be a long one So with that in mind I will either have it split into two parts at the end of the next two chapter's or an entire chapter dedicated to the fight so get the popcorn cause this will be epic. Remember I'm open to ideas and suggestions so Fav/Fol/com and enjoy the show.**

 **This is wombag1786 signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I'm back and hopefully I can get back to work on the next chapters so enjoy, also Unzealot asked for a boss battle. Ask and y'all shall receive. Enjoy the hybrid battle.**

 **(I don't own RWBY/L4D2/Dead by daylight)**

 **3rd Pov The Swamp's**

The group was looking over the guns in the safe house. You would expect a bunch of isolated paranoid hillbilly's to be armed with a few lever actions, hunting rifles or a boom stick or two but nope. Low and behold the safe house was filled with military hardware and guns. Even though Ruby was pissed that the mudmen ruins her hoodie by ripping both sleeves off and covering the dog mascot in mud she soon cheers up seeing all those guns ripe for the taking. She used her semblance to run around the supply's looking at every gun.

"Oh my Oum what's this no what's that oh oh what are those? (Gasped) No wait what is this?" Ruby said holding a 50 caliber sniper rifle.

"Jesus how do you hicks even own this many guns." Nick asked while looking over a crate of assault weapons.

"Um Nick we saw a bunch of military truck's with blood covering them outside the swamps with no zombie remains of the military. What do think happens." Rochelle said picking up a scar H (combat rifle) and cocking it.

"Oh my god I knew the blood farmers where real they must have got the military." Elise said shuddering at the idea.

Ruby walked over and patted him on the back "Don't worry Elise as long as team RWBY is here no one will ..." **Hoot Hoot**

The owl returned causing Ruby to jump into Elise arms again.

"It's the blood farmers we're all going to die! Panic!" Ruby shrieked while holding onto Elise.

"Oh for the love of." Weiss said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Elise knock it off man." Nick said while also pinching his nose.

The group armed themselves and left the safe house and head towards the plantation house.

Nick, Rochelle, Blake and Weiss took the scar H while Elise, Yang, and Coach took Spaz 12 shotguns. Ruby hold onto the 50 cal sniper rifle like a baby holds onto a teddy bear.

They walked past the former slave shantytown killing mudmen, zombies and special infected along the way. When they got to the front yard to the plantation they were greeted by a horrible and gruesome site.

Body's of the swamp residents, and military buried in huge mud piles with limbs, heads, spine's and other appendage's sticking out of these mud mounds as they stretched to the plantation house like a mass grave turn upside down. Those who had there faces sticking out had a look of horror and screams of terror that clearly died on there lips.

"Oh sweat mercy what the hell happened here." Coach Said as he was stunned by the carnage he see's before him.

"Even the Grimm isn't this evil." Yang said in shock as well.

"Um Ellis what were you saying about those blood farmers." Rochelle said trying to cover Ruby's eyes but she already sees the carnage.

"Oh my Oum the blood farms got them didn't they." Ruby said in horror

The group slowly made their way to the plantation trying not to disturb any of the body piles as they walked up to the plantation house. The group got to the old mansion to find it locked the only way in was up a ladder to the second floor. Half the group made it on the way up till Elise accidentally stepped on a twig causing a loud snap.

"Ops heh heh sorry y'all." He said quietly.

The group hold there breath as they waited for a sound of a hoard or something to come over and attack. Nothing happened for five seconds till the sound of Wolfe's howling came into earshot. The howling cause the pile of the dead to stir as zombie start to crawl from the pile.

"Oh Oum, guys get up here... now!" Ruby said sniping the zombies with her sniper.

Nick, Weiss, Coach soon followed Ruby plan and covered Yang, Elise, Blake, Rochelle as they climbed the ladder in that order. As the zombies got closer they tried climbing the scaffolding causing it to become unstable. Yang and Ellis ran inside Soon followed by Coach and Weiss as the scaffolding started to fall apart. The ladder came undone when Blake just go to the top Nick holster his gun and grabbed the ladder while Ruby kept the dead off him.

"Come on get going now!" He Shouted as he holds the ladder for Blake and Rochelle.

Blake ran up the stairs followed by Ruby. Rochelle just got up as the scaffolding started to fall Nick grabbed ahold of her as they dived in through the window.

Inside the window there was a hole in the floor. The group managed to go around it but when Nick and Rochelle dived in first they failed to notice the hole in the floor and fell down it to the first floor.

"You guys ok?" Ruby asked as she looked over the edge.

"Oh my Oum" Wiess said looking at what she sees.

When Nick and Rochelle went through the window Nick landed on his back while Rochelle crashed on top of him. There lips are currently touching each other to both of there shock.

"Hey Blake should we give your parents some alone time." Yang snickers as Blake gave her a Faunus death stare and flipped her the bird.

"Blake sign language!" Ruby said

"Oh come on now, no time for this let's just go." Coach said while walking out the door to the left.

Nick and Rochelle were staring at each other while there lips touch. Rochelle realized what she and Nick were doing and immediately got off him.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Nick." Rochelle said while blushing as she got off Nick. She then picked him up.

"Oh don't worry about. I am a handsome man after all." Nick said with a cocky grin on his face.

Rochelle only blushed even more before dropping him with a thud.

"Oh sorry I had mud on my hand." Rochelle said sarcastically before walking out the door.

"Ouch I guess I deserve that." Nick said as he pulls himself up.

The group made it to the back yard. Who ever was here before them had set up defense and by the Look of the yard they did a pretty good job considering there were no zombie piles or corpses anywhere.

"Ok we made it here and all the swamp people are dead and there is nothing we can use to save our self. On the bright side we're all probably going to die." Nick said bluntly.

The group hung there heads in defeat until static emanated from the radio followed by a Cajun sounding voice "Hello anyone there?"

Ruby took notice and raced to the radio. "Hello. Hello who is this?'

"Bonjour there. It's been real quiet since my woman been bit. Haven't heard anything from no body in three days. Where y'all at." The Cajun voice said.

"What a weird accent. Um hello there good sir we are stranded at the plantation house." Weiss said over the mic.

"Your wha now." The voice said.

"By the plantation house." Weiss said as clear as possible.

"The wha now." The voice asked again.

"The big white house." Nick said after stealing the mic from Weiss.

"Oh that thing ok sure now how many are there of you?" The voice said.

"I think he wants to know how many of us is there." Elise said.

"Oh thank's for the insight you dolt." Weiss said annoyedly.

"Sir there's exactly eight of us sir." Wiess says over the mic.

"Sorry wha how many."

"Eight sir."

"I say wha"

"Eight."

"I say Wha"

"Eight"

"Say again."

"Eight!"

"Say wha"

"EIGHT, EIGHT, EIGHT, EIGHT!!!" Weiss says banging on the table in a furor.

Your ah masterbaitin now?" This made Weiss blush like crazy as Yang fell backwards laughing.

"There's eight of us sir and we need some help ... over." Ruby says.

"Oh sure I'll come right on over but get that other girl to put on some clothes. I will not tolerate that kind of indecency on my boat. Over and out." The voice said before turning of his side of the radio.

"Ok we have our game plan all we have to do is sit and wait while this boat guy comes." Coach Said as he sat down on the counter next to the radio.

"Hey Weiss when he gets here don't try and touch yourself before we're far away." Yang said laughing from the ground.

"Hey Yang try not to drunk fuck Blake while the zombies attack you dolt." Weiss said in a fury at Yang not realizing it would have been better to keep her mouth shut on that one.

"Wait What do you mean by ..." Yang somewhat gets what she mean's. "Ohhh that would explain the lipstick on my ... my ... my oh my Oum that means I just lost my virginity with Blake." Yang finally grasped what happened at the bar and now she started to sputter while Blushing madly.

"Wiess Language." Ruby said as Blake started to blush like crazy now that her secret is out.

"Weiss Schnee! You ... are ... so ... dead!" Blake Shouted as she tackles Weiss to the ground biting and punching her all the while.

The group tried to intervene but they would have been torn to pieces. They only stopped becouse of a loud thud sound.

"What was that?" Elise said as he raised his gun to an attack stance.

A loud roar can be heard right by the gate as a huge leg raised it self over the fence.

"What the ffffuuu ... hell is that ?!?" Coach yells as others leg props itself up.

"Ok time to panic." Nick said as the creature pulls its head up to reaveal an abomination of a large tank spider hybrid with with a white bone mask covering its face.

It roared as loud as possible before it swipes at the survivors with one of its limbs. The group hit the deck as its leg cut's the hedges like paper.

"Get to the plantation now!" Coach yells while run and shooting at the monster.

The group barred inside as the monster once again swings at them with its libs.

"Are bullets even going to work on that thing!" Elise Shouted as he and Nick barricaded the door.

The legs burst thought the side of the house and got closer to each other like a pair of closing scissors.

"Up the stairs now!" Nich Shouted as he and Elise ran up the stairs as the leg scissor cut thought the lower half of the stairs. The group ran up onto the balcony to see in full view the horrible creature.

Tentacle like libs lashed out at the survivors not grabbing them like a smoker would but rather hitting them with the force of a charger. When one of the flesh whips came in close to Blake she used her semblance to side step it and cut off the limb. It flopped on the ground before disintegrating into a black smoke.

"Oh my Oum it's part Grimm!" Blake Shouted as she unloaded her clip into the the creature's face.

The group using there own guns started to shoot at the soft top of the Grimm infected hybrid. Coach having enough of this lit his molotov and throws it at the creature

"Burn baby burn!" He Shouted as he throws the Molotov at it.

The Molotov was flying through the air when the same wolf howl can be heard as a dog shaped creature jumped from the shrubbery somehow and catching the Molotov in its rotting muzzle.

"Wait. What is that." Weiss said looking at the rooting dog with the fire grenade in its mouth.

It stared at the group as it howled before it lounges at the group.

"Ah shit" Coach Said as the z-dog crashes into the House setting it ablaze.

"Language Coach." Ruby Said

The Molotov set the house on fire in a matter of seconds if that wasn't bad enough the hybrid raised its legs as it crashes into the remains of the House.

The group split in half while they jumped to the side. Nick, Coach, Blake, and Yang jumped to the left while Ruby, Elise, Weiss, Rochelle jumped to the right.

As the creature moved out of the way the floor board under Ruby gave out and she fell to a balcony below.

"Ruby!" The right side group yells while running over to the edge.

"I'm Alright! Get to cover I'll try and find something!" Ruby yells as she pulls herself up. She looks around and noticed a tarp covering something with a large barrel coming out of it.

"That should do it." She Said with a smirk.

Outside Both group's had to jump ship or house as the fire started to get to violent for comfort. They were currently on the patio trying to shoot at the monster soft spots on top of the head. Couch was carrying Nick who was hoping on one leg.

"Come on man you ain't going to die on us now." Coach Said as he helped Nick.

"I haven't ... come this far ... just to die now." Nick huffed in response. He sprained his ankle from jumping the house and need Coach to carry him army style over to the group.

The hybrid turns towards the group as they gathered at the gate where the beast made it's first appearance.

The beast brought up its arms ready to smack at them when the sound of heavy caliber rounds can be heard piercing its soft side.

It howls in pain as it turns its head to see Ruby firing a 50 cal browning mounted machine gun.

"Get away from my friends!" Ruby Shouted as she fired the 50 Cal at the hybrids face.

The beast charges at Ruby trying to stop her but the heavy rounds were working much faster then the hybrid can take. Soon it's limbs were shot off followed by its flesh whips and then it finally came down in front of Ruby with a loud crash. As the creature tried in vain to get back up Ruby aimed at its face and fired the remaining AP rounds of ammo into its face mask causing it to cave in.

"Don't ... ever ... touch ... my friends." Ruby huffed from her heart racing a mile per second.

The group watched as Ruby got off the balcony and slowly made her way to the group while holding her hands in pain.

"Ruby that was amazing could have said a pun but. Oh my Oum Ruby what happened to your hand?" Yang said looking at her sister's hand.

"Oh I'm fine it's just some burns from the gun overheating." Ruby said while looking at the second degree burns on his hand.

The group had a moment of peace before the sound of tanks and hoard can be heard.

"Oh come on! We survived an oversized bug to die like this why can't we catch a break." Weiss huffed in anger.

 **HONK HONK**

A blaring sound of a horn can be over heard as a boat made its way to the docs.

 **"Holy shit what happened here. Never mind get on the boat now!" A Cajun voice said over a megaphone.**

"Ok people last push let's go." Coach yells as he shoots a spitter before she got a chance to spit.

The group ran to the boat while Weiss took the chance to throw the bile at the tank distracting the hoard and slowing down the tank. The group got onto the boat as the tank finally made its way out from underneath the hoard to howl at the survivors as the boat drives away.

"We made it, and we didn't run into any blood farmers." Ruby said with excitement as she watches the burning plantation house slowly disappear into the horizon.

"We only made it by the skin of our teeth." Nick said as he went below deck.

"Listen y'all I'm going to talk with the captain y'all get some rest I think we all need it." Coach Said as he walked over to the captain's deck.

The group head below deck to rest as Coach Walks towards the captain.

 **On Remnant**

Team JNPR had to fight unbeatable odds before but this was a whole new level. There was reports of a string of murders happening all over Vale but when they heard reports of four monster like being attacking and killing innocents in downtown Vale they expected a grotesque looking white fang member or a rouge Huntsman going on a terror and killing spree. What they didn't expect to see four people that looked like they jumped straight out of a horror movie.

There was a small imp size woman whose skin looks like she was made out of wood with a large crooked hand. She was ripping the throat of some poor Faunus before she turn to the group with a wicked and sinister smile on her blood stained face.

Then there was a tall woman wearing some kind of mixture between a hunter corset and a wedding dress. She had a black bridal vale that was attached to a hand carved bunny mask. She was humming a eerie and creepy lullaby as she shoves a hatchet into a VPD officer as he begged for his life. She retrieved her hatchet before turning around while twisting her hatchet in a circle getting ready to fight team JNPR.

The third one whore a wrinkled old pillow bag over her face while wearing an old nurse outfit that was dirty and torn. Her skin was deathly pale and she was hovering an inch off the ground she was currently strangling a helpless innocent why'll hushing him to go to sleep. She looks up and pulls out a rusty bone saw as she floated towards JNPR.

Finally there was a tall man who was wearing overalls and had a few meat hooks sticking out of its flesh with a bear trap strapped to its arm. He was hanging some poor victim by the neck on a meat hook. As he turn around to see his next victim's as he similes underneath a horrific mask.

"Oh my Oum what are these guys." Nora asked as She raised her magnhild in its hammer state.

"I don't know but they feel ... evil." Ren said as he aims his stormflower at the evil looking tree.

"Ok Nora go for the nurse Ren go for the twig lady, Pyrrha and I will go for the big guy and his bride." Jaune Said as the rest of team JNPR nods.

Nora ran in head first with her magnchild raised at the the nurse. She swings at her but with a wraith like scream it disappears when Nora hammer collides with the nurse hitting the back wall.

"Wait what just happened?" Nora said as she stares in disbelief.

The nurse reappeared right behind Nora and slashed at her bone saw. The slash didn't cut her deep enough to do anything fatale but she was bleeding from her left shoulder blade.

"Ouch. Oh now it's own grandma." Nora said raising her hammer to strike again.

With Lie Ren he used his knifes at the end of his SMG pistol's to block the nimble yet accurate slashes from the twisted hag.

"She fast, accurate, and nimble. Yet she seems to lack eyes or ears and up closely she doesn't have a nose yet she managed to see me like she knows I'm there but how." Ren thought as he missed trying to slash's at her with stormflowers.

They then interlock there weapons when the hag open its mouth and said in a sadistic tone " **y** o _u_ r **hO** **p e T _aS_ _E D_ ALicI _O U_s!"**

She then tried to rip out his jugular with her teeth but Ren kicked her away giving him some breathing room.

"She smells hope so that how she sees. Well then time to disappear." Ren though with a smirk. He activated his semblance and with that all emotions disappear from him rendering him invisible.

The hag smells the air looking for its now disappeared pray. Ren quietly snuck up right behind the hag and quickly slits its throat with his SMG weapon's.

"You are nothing more then a simple beast." Ren said with disgust at the dead creature before turning around to come face to face with the Hag who had popped out of the ground.

"t **H** _Ere_ ** _I_ S** _n'_ t A _N_ ytHin **G** _S_ _i_ _m_ p _lE_ _a boUt Me PreY" _The hag said before lunging at Ren biting deeply into his right shoulder.

With Jaune and Prryha they were fighting the Trapper and the Hunter. Prryha was fighting the trapper using her miló and akoúō in sword and shield form to fend of the Trapper's savage attack's While Jaune used his shield to stop the hatchet's from the the hunter.

"What's with these people." Jaune said as he pulls a hatchet from his shield only for another to embed itself in its place.

"These are not normal people. They are something else entirely. Something evil." Prryha said as she continued to counter the Trapper's vicious blows.

The hunter tired of her prey's defense turns and aims at her new prey. She throws her hatchet at Prryha. For Jaune time slowed down as he dived in front of the hatchet. The hatchet cuts into his armer slightly penetrating his chest. Prryha took notice and ran to her partner just for her to step in a bear trap. She screams in agony and took notice to her surroundings.

Nora was inches away from Ren, covered in cuts and bruises leaking blood from her back while having the life stranger out of her. Ren has slash marks on his face and the hag is ripping into his arm as he tried in vain to keep her from getting to his throat. Jaune was still breathing as he tried pulling the hatchet from his chest. The hunter took back the hatchet and pulls out a woods cutters ax covered in the blood of fathers who have died trying to save there daughters.

The Hunter walks over to Prryha having a low and dark chuckle as he crept forward with his crude cleaver. He stood above her and raised his hand to decapitate his prey. Prryha realizing she was going to die looked at him with a straight face.

"Do you believe in destiny?" She asked waiting for his response.

He just laughed at her and was about to swing when the sound of a motorcycle interrupted him.

He turns around to be run over by an old man on a old looking motorcycle. The motorcycle jumped of the Trapper and went flying through the air it landed behind the other monsters as it slid to a stop. The monster's stopped trying to kill there pray and looked, to there horror and rage as the old man get's off his bike and lit a cigarette.

"Sorry I'm late there was some one who need my help." He said while puffing a smoke.

Prryha looked at the old man with curiosity "Who is this guy?" She thought.

She then noticed the trapper getting back up. His mask had a tear over its eye hole showing the trapper's actual eye. It was lifeless but when it looked Upon the old man it turn blood shot red. It then pulls out a half burnt cigarette out of its pocket. Holding it in its two fingers. Before letting out an angry roar.

"Alright alright hold your hoarse." He says while taking a drag from his cigarette. He then turns to his formal wardens as he pulls out his service rifle and cocks it.

"Alright you ugly basters ready for round two." He says as he cracks his neck.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 I am back after my finals, SAT'S, and unexpected camp fire. So with that I hope the boss battle lives up to the readers expectations, and while I was gone I did some work. I edit my previous chapters, designed a boss battle and started a side project story that now have two chapters already uploaded. As for the battle between bill and the entity's wardens im excited for this one. I was working on this chapter when my sibling was watching a show downstairs really loudly I was about to complain about it but that gave me an idea on what to do during Bills boss fight. I hope y'all enjoy it becouse I know I will when it's out. So I have a lot coming up for the rest of March and half way through April but I'll still try uploading new chapters to both my L4D and Deadrising RWBY crossover's daily.**

 **With that said Please Fav/Fol/com on this story. Thank you for your support of this Fanfic story.**

 **This is wombag1786 sighing off.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own RWBY, L4D2, or dead by daylight or Sinnerman**

 **On the boat somewhere in the Mississippi swamp lands.**

It's been a few hours since the survivors escaped. The group met their savior a Cajun old man by the name of Vergil. He had himself in some makeshift isolation booth. When asked about it he said that he had five people boarded his ship and one of them turn witch and it went south real fast. So he prefers to keep everyone away from him and only emerging from his booth to grab food when no one's around.

The group was currently split up on the boat at the moment. Coach was sleeping on the couch, Ruby, Yang and Weiss were digging through the ships storage below deck which is filled with random junk, Nick, Rochelle where listening to Elise story about the time his friend was buried alive. (Well more like forced to by Rochelle for Nick.) Blake was currently trying to catch a catfish, something that doesn't exist on Remnant.

Blake throws another line out after another failed attempt to catch a catfish. She sat down in a lawn chair she found below deck and waited for the fish to bite. Her ears plucked up when she heard footsteps coming from the right. She turn her head to see Yang walking over with a lawn chair and a yellow pitcher and two cups.

"Hey Blake mind if I sit down." Yang said nervously.

Blake nods and Yang sets up her chair right next her.

"So what happened at the bar... was it true? Did we had sex behind the bar?" Yang asked nervously.

"I mean it's ok if we didn't but if we did I didn't forced it upon you or anything it's just that you were drunk and I was drunk and and and um..." Yang was clearly failing at apologizing to Blake at this point.

"Yang this was a one time mistake." Blake interrupted

She looked at her with confurt eyes. "We were both drunk. So let's agree to never speak about this again and go back to being friends fair enough."

"Fair enough." Yang said with a relief.

They both sat there quietly as they stare at the serene view of the bayou. Yang then pulls the jugs cork out and filled her glass.

"Yang I think we shouldn't drink anything while we're here. I rather not make the same mistake again. Blake said as she took the filled cup away from Yang.

"It's not alcohol I made sure of it. Vergil said it was his special brew of lemonade would help him calm down when he needed to calm his nerves without being drunk." Yang explains as she pours herself another cup.

"I was going to use it as a peace offering if my apology went sour." Yang then took a sip of the bitter sweat liquid.

Blake sniffed the drink. She was right there was no alcoholic sent whatsoever and when she tasted it taste like regular lemonade, If not a tad bit bitter on the sour side. The girls continued to drink in peace as the sun started to set.

 **Two hours later**

Coach just woke up from his nap he got up to see Nick kneeling over a bucket while vomiting into it. Rochelle was next to him patting him on the back. Weiss and Ruby listening to Elise as he explains the time he and his friend Keith made homemade sushi with raw chicken.

"So Keith really liked it and wanted more but it was like five bucks a susho so he figured how hard can it be to wrap raw food in rice. Well turns out it was pretty hard when he wrapped raw chicken and had to go to the hospital to get his." Elise stopped the story when he saw Coach yawning as he got up.

"Oh hey Coach what's up." Elise said as Weiss sigh's in relief that Coach interrupted the story.

"Nothing much what's going on with Nick is he motion sick or something." Coach asked as he heard Nick once again vomit.

"Yea he gets sea sick real quick." Elise says as Nick turns around and flips the bird at Elise before abruptly returning to vomiting in the bucket.

"Nick sign language!" Ruby Shouted.

"So were's Yang and Blake?" Coach asked.

Elise placed his hand on the back of his head and rubs it giving the sighed he was uncomfortable. "Well um Coach you see..."

 **Flashback 30 minutes ago**

Nick was hurling over the edge of the boat. Rochelle went over to Vergil to ask him if he has anything to help Nick. Sure enough he had some lemonade that usually calm down stomach's, he then said to take the red container one not the yellow container because it was lined with a fast acting LSD. Rochelle went below deck and found a pitcher of red lemonade. She brought it back up to Nick who was now hurling into a empty yellow pitcher that was original filled with of the yellow lemonade.

"Um Nick did you drink that?" Rochelle asked hesitantly

"Uggg ... no just found it like that why." He moans in pain.

"Vergil said it was laced with Acid. So if you didn't drink it them who did?" Rochelle asked herself out loud.

They both looked around and noticed Blake's fishing pole had a snag on a big catfish but Blake wasn't there nor was Yang all that was there was two cups.

"Oh hell no!" Both said in synch before bolting around the ship.

They eventually found them sleeping in the bathroom naked and covered in hickey's and lipstick kiss marks. They must have been in there for at least an hour by the pungent smell of very rough sex.

 **Present/end of flash back**

Coach and Elise were peeping through the door to see a sleeping Yang and Blake both naked and cuddling with one other.

"It would have been cute if not for how Nick and Rochelle finding them in private moments." Elise whispered while closing the door quietly trying not to wake them up.

"Any ways speaking of being up. Coach me and Ruby got you something." Elise said as he nods to Ruby to grab the gift.

Ruby reached behind her and pulls out an old looking battery powered keyboard.

"We found this in storage and since none of us knows how to play we thought since you were in the quire you learned how to play." Elise said.

Coach gave it a look over the keyboard. "Yea I know how to play a few songs." He said reminiscing over the piano lessons he had growing up.

"Well play something I can still hear the moans inside my head." Weiss shivers while saying it. She then sit's down in front of Coach as he sets up the keyboard.

Coach turned on the keyboard and placed his hands on the keyboard. He was thinking what song should he play. It then came to him and with a smile he started to play.

 **Back on Remnant With Bill (imagine Coach singing Sinnerman by Nina Simone)**

 **Oh, sinnerman, where you gonna run to?**

Bill ran towards the Entity's wardens. The Hunter throws her hatchet at him. Bill dodges the hatchet's by sliding underneath them as he shot's in a three round burst into her stomach.

 **Sinnerman, where you gonna run to?**

 **Where you gonna run to?**

The Hag jumped onto bill trying to rip his throat out. He used his rifle barrel as a guard as the Hags teeth sink's into the metal. Bill pulls out his pistol and shot the hag four times in the chest as he pushed her off.

 **All on that day**

 **We got to run to the rock**

 **Please hide, I run to the rock**

 **Please hide me, run to the rock**

 **Please hide**

 **All on that day**

The Nurse teleport behind Bill slashing at him. He ducks out of the way, and then grabs ahold of one of the scattered hatchet's and throws it at her just for her to disappear decapitating the Hags double.

 **But the rock cried out**

 **I can't hide you, the rock cried out**

 **I can't hide you, the rock cried out**

 **I ain't gonna hide you there**

 **All on that day**

 **I said to the rock**

The hag and the nurse jumps from two different angles trying to double takedown Bill. He rolls out of the way causing the two monsters to crash into one another. Bill quickly lit a Molotov and throws it at them setting both of them on fire. They screamed in agony as the fire burns them killing the Hag causing her wood like skin to turn to ash.

 **What's the matter rock**

 **Don't you see I need you, rock?**

 **Good lord, lord**

 **All on that day**

 **Don't you see I need you, rock?**

 **Good Lord, Lord**

 **All on that day**

The Hunter charges at Bill pushing him into a car. Causing him to drop his rifle. She then swings at him trying to cut him in two length side down, he dives out of the way as she cuts part of the car in two. She started to swing at him with her woods cutter axe and he was on the defense with one of her smaller hatchet's in hand and his pistol in the other.

 **So I run to the river**

 **It was bleedin', I run to the sea**

 **It was bleedin', I run to the sea**

 **It was bleedin', all on that day**

He interlock's the hatchet with the axe before unloading the clip into her rib cage with his pistol. After she Yelp's in pain he quickly grabs her and head Buts her so hard it cracked her mask. Bill then dropped kick her into a bunch of rebars sticking out of the ground. Impaling her just like the elk did to her mother. She coughed up blood while humming the same lullaby her dying mother sang before the hunter died herself.

 **So I run to the river**

 **It was boilin', I run to the sea**

 **It was boulin', I run to the sea**

 **It was boilin', all on that day**

The nurse reappear burnt and crispy like. She pushed Bill into the ashes of the now deceased Hag. She reappeared on top of him and Wrapped her fingers around his neck strangling him. Instead of hushing him she was screaming like a banshee.

 **So I run to the Lord**

 **Please hide me, Lord**

 **Don't you see me prayin'?**

 **Don't you see me down here prayin'?**

Bill felt around for something to use. He then felt a brick covered in the ashes of the hag. He then hit the nurse in the right temple causing her to rollover with him on top. He then repeatedly hit her in the face with the Brick cursed in unholy ash until finally he caved in her face.

 **But the Lord said**

 **Go to the Devil, the Lord said**

 **Go to the Devil**

 **He said go to the Devil**

 **All on that day**

He got up to see the Trapper looking right at him with his Blade drawn and his exposed eye burning with hatred.

"Well what are you waiting for you basterd." Bill Said While taking a drag from his cigarette.

The Trapper charges at Bill swiping at him while Bill dodged him.

 **So I ran to the Devil**

 **He was waitin', I ran to the Devil**

 **He was waitin', I ran to the Devil**

 **He was waitin', all on that day**

The Trapper eventually kicks Bill into a wall and before Bill can get up the hunter stops on Bill stomach knocking the wind out of him. He then raised his arm to kill the one that got away with his cleaver.

Bill looks to his left noticing The red head Greek cosplayer grabbing ahold of her Xiphos and sliding it to Bill. Bill grabs it just in the nick of time and used it to defend himself from the cleaver. The weapon was in Xiphos form and Bill quickly activated it into a javelin form piercing it's blade through the Trapper's neck. The Trapper walked backwords crookedly then he fell on his knees and drops its infamous cleaver. The Trapper breathed raggedy as Bill walked over grabbing his cleaver.

"When the Entity asked how you died tell it Bill Overbeck sent you." Bill said before he raised his hand and started to hack at the trapper head.

 **I cried, power, power (power,Lord)**

The hacks cut's through the trapper's mask

 **I cried, power, power (power, Lord)**

He then hack's through his skull.

 **I cried, power, power (power, Lord)**

Finally he gave one last hack cutting clean through the Trapper's face cutting off his head by the ear lobes.

Bill leans over huffing from the hard fight with the Entity's wardens.

He looks up to see the kids slowly picking themselves up.

"You kids alright?" Bill say as he pulls a second cigarette and lites it.

"We're fine thanks for the assist." The red Greek girl said.

"It's no problem I had to deal with these guys before making good on a promise." He said as he blew smoke.

"Just what were those things." The blonde knight asked as he used his sword as a crutch.

"Trust me kid before they became that, they were horrible people or they became monsters due to some unfortunate events either way I wouldn't loose any sleep for killing them neither should any of you." Bill said as he walked over to the slashed car and grabbed his rifle and checked if it was ok.

"That was awesome! How did you learn to do that are you a secret agent, a specialist, no wait you are an alien who killed alien fugitive's!" Shouted the other red head who was being supported by another kid in a green Chinese clothing.

"She's nuttier then candy bar shit isn't she." Bill asked the Chinese looking guy. He nods "You get use to it."

"Well Now I that I have taken care of these bad people can you help this old war vet find his way." Bill said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Um our headmaster probably want's to talk with you." The Knight said.

"Headmaster? Wait you wouldn't happen to be student's from Beacon would ya?" Bill asked as he loads another clip into his pistol.

"Yes we are. Why do you ask?" The red head asked as she hobbles over to try and pick up her weapon but she fell down due to her wounds.

Bill sighs before walking over picking up the weapon and helping the girl up.

"It ok kid I got you." He says holding her for support.

"I was on my way to fight these monsters when I ran into a down Atless ship. So I helped the survivors fend off the onslaught of grim and one of them, a kid asked me for help in looking for her missing friend. So I agreed and she said to meet her at Beacon figure I head there now my work here is done." Bill explains to the injured kids while setting the Hoplite down on some fallen debris.

"So do you have a ride or something back to Beacon or something." Bill asked as he sat down next to the Hoplite.

"Yes we do I have a call for a bullhead to come by and pick us up." The Chinese kid said as he sat her friend down on some concrete debris.

"Alright I'll just wait here with y'all. Oh I almost forgot my name is Bill, Bill Overbeck. Bill said as he examines the Trapper's cleaver.

"Well my name is Jaune. Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR." The knight kid said

"Nora Valkryie, I love pancakes, sloths, and breaking legs." The hyper active ginger said in a cute yet ... terrifying way.

"Pyrrha Nikos pleasure to meet a veteran who doesn't let age slow them down." The Hoplite said in a friendly tone.

"Lie Ren But people call me Ren." The Ninja said stoically.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Bill said as he took another drag.

Thirty minutes later A bullhead appears before them and team JNPR and Bill got in as they flew off to Beacon. Jaune was hurling into the bullhead trash can, Pyrrha was humming some tone, while Ren meditating in the corner. Nora was currently berating Bill with questions.

"So you were a special forces who was sent on the most dangerous assignments. That's so cool what kind of mission's did you do." Nora asked wide eye.

"Easy early kid yeesh if we had you in the military I'm pretty sure the Charles would be hiding in there fox holes for the entire war. Bill said as he loads a clip with his bullet's.

"Thanks but the military is the last thing I want to have fun and save people with my best friend Renny. So that's why I became a huntsman to kill Grimm and to have fun doing it." Nora chirps.

"I remember the Huntsman from my age. The Grimm these days hold's nothing compared to the Grimm me and the huntsman of the time fought." Bill said while loading another clip. This got everybody's attention.

"Wait really?" Jaune asked before hurling more of his stomach into the trash.

"Back in my day we had to walk ten miles barefoot through a blizzard to kill a single Grimm with our barehands." Bill said while taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Wait really!" Nora said wide eye with some sparkles coming out of them.

"Nah just messing with you kid. I have though fought against everything and so far the only reason why I was forced to retire was that there wasn't any more wars to fight." Bill said as he took a drag from his cigarette. He then reached into his pocket and pulls out a picture of his young self.

He gave it to Nora who looked it over and was surprised to see Bill was also a ginger.

"But what about the Grimm?" Ren asked

"Or the White Fang?" Jaune added

"Or the bandits and tribal's?" Prryha Said

"Or the aliens that abducted team RWBY?" Nora then adds. While handing the photo to Ren.

"Well when the government declares war on any of them then I'll have a war to fight in." Bill joked lightly.

Jaune and Pyrrha chuckled at the joke Nora burst out laughing while Ren only smirked.

 **Thirty minutes later.**

The group arrives at Beacon to see a few reporters and the Atless military keeping the reports back. When the Bullhead landed the reports Tried to surge team JNPR who walked out of the ship.

"Team JNPR how did you beat these monsters?"

"Did you out smart them or beat them to a pulp?"

"Was it Pyrrha how killed these monsters?"

"Were they Grimm?"

The reports asked as flashes of photos practically blinded JNPR as they tried and make there way to school. Some reports broke through and surrendered Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha did you lead your team to victory or was it your fearless leader who out witted them?"

"Were they Grimm? Is Remnant safe from these monsters?"

How did you beat them?"

Pyrrha felt overwhelmed it was like the Mistral tournament all over again.

"Um actually we loss the monster had us on the rope's and we would have died if it wasn't for a little help." Pyrrha said nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

The reports gave her a skeptical look before realizing she wasn't lying.

"Who helped you then." The reports asked

Pyrrha pointed towards Bill who was walking up right behind them.

The journalists looked in confusion. How can an old man beat monsters who can easily take down a team of Huntsman in training.

"Hey Pyrrha are these people giving you trouble?" Bill asked as he made his way up.

She nods as the reports continued to stare.

"Alright break it up these kids had a rough day." He says while pushing his way through the crowd of reporters so Prryha can regroup with her teammates.

One reporter grabbed ahold of Prryha.

"Hold up how can an old senile man like your self beat monsters that killed almost everyone in downtown Vale." He asked in a snobby tone.

"Son let go of the girl she had a rough day." Bill said grabbing Prryha's arm from the reports hand. He was persistent and berated Bill with false accusations and rude remarks about his age.

"Are you just an old glory hog who just came in and did the finishing move to these monsters and now taking the glory for. I..." He didn't finished because Bill had enough of his tom-fuckery so he quickly grabbed the back of his neck and head but him so hard he passed out onto the ground.

"Speak up I am an old man." Bill said sarcastically before turning towards around and leading Prryha though the crowd of reporters who are backing off unless they want to be knocked unconscious.

"That was awesome." Nora said while clapping her hands in approval.

Inside Beacon the student watched in glee as JNPR savor walked right behind them to elevator to Ozpin's offfice.

After a quick ride up Bill and JNPR walks into a the office to see Ironwood, Ozpin, Glinda, Winter, and Qrow all Talking about something.

They turn to Bill right behind them.

"Ah good to see that all of you are alright. Tell me what happened then go to the infirmary." Ozpin said

There was a moment of silence before Nora explained what happened while Ren corrected her.

"Well you see there were eight ("four") monsters who all had super powers. I managed to fight off four ("one") at a time but they soon overpowered us. When this one dude with a chainsaw ("cleaver") was about to cut Prryha in half." Nora stopped half way through her story before pointing towards Bill who was lighting another cigarette to Glinda's disgust.

"Then this guy came up on in a mussel car ("motorcycle.") and ran over the guy. He then started to mow the monsters down with his rifle then pistol then finally tearing them apart with his bare hands." Nora finished while doing a little bit of a shadow box to illustrate her point.

Ozpin then turn to Ren. "That last part was actually true." Ren said.

Ozpin then took a sip from his coffee before turning towards the man in the ragged military uniform. "Well Regardless of what miss Valkryie said. Thank you for saving my students from those monsters Mr um sorry I didn't catch your name." Ozpin then placed out his hand to shake Bill's.

"Overbeck. Bill Overbeck." Bill said stoically as he shook Ozpin hand.

Ironwood heard Bill name and walks over with curiosity.

"Bill Overbeck. You wouldn't happen to be the same Overbeck who saved some of my soldiers from a Grimm attack after there bullhead was shot down?" He asked curiously.

"Last time I checked there was only one of me. How is Penny by the way did she made it here alright?" This proved Ironwood's suspicion about this man.

"Sorry I didn't intraduce myself. General Ironwood of the Atless army." Iron said while placing out his hand for a shake.

Bill instead salute him "Sergeant Bill Overbeck of the special forces."

Ironwood then retract his hand then gave him a salute. "Sergeant for special forces eh, well then your probably the oldest soldier I met who didn't retired or outranks me."

The elevator dings and a few Atless soldiers walked out escorting Penny. Penny then saw Bill who just turn around.

"Bill!" Penny said with glee.

"Hey Penny" Bill said before he got tackled by Penny in a death hug.

"It's good to see you kid but you keep doing that I might not make it." Bill said as he got back up.

"Oh sorry about that." Penny said getting off Bill before helping him up.

"It's alright I'm just yanking on your chain." Bill said while rubbing her head.

"So I see you have met Penny." Ironwood Said

"Yep. He promised me that he would help me find my other friend." She says cheerfully.

"Oh really well that good. Did you made any other friends." Ironwood asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yes I did they are the new teacher's here. I believe they are coming up soon." Penny said happily.

The elevator dings again as she just finished. The three teachers walked out. "I'm telling ya I hate chalkboard there just a waist of time when we could send it out on our scroll's."

"Francis you can't just send the students paper work through there scroll's they'll just slack off if you ... do ... that." The teacher in a red tie noticed Bill and he just stoped.

"Louis, Francis, Zoey. Um hay I'm ah back." Bill said nervously.

A full minute pass as the teachers stared at the soldier till one of them walked forward.

"Bill?" Zoey said wide eyed

"Wait the professor's know Bill?" Jaune asked in confusion.

Francis then tackled Bill to the ground and started crying many tears.

"I hate it when you did that stupid thing, you old geezer." Francis sob's.

"I take that as a yes." Ren said as Louis and Zoey then joined Francis in hugging Bill.

"Don't ever do something so stupid again." Zoey said crying as well.

"I miss you, Well not as much as Francis but it's good to have you back." Louis said while crying.

"Shut (sob) up Louis." Francis cried.

"Ugh get off me before you ... ah screw it I missed all of you." Bill said hugging them back as tears of joy fell from the veteran face.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here. Damn did this take awhile but it was worth it. So Yang and Blake had a drug trip that they probably wouldn't remember (they will) Coach plays the Sinnerman why'll Bill kills his formal wardens like a badass. He became a somewhat father figure to team JNPR and now he reunited with his friend's from the apocalypse. I know Bill's rank isn't shown in the left 4 dead story but he was special forces in the Vietnam war he has to at least make captain. So I'll be back to work on another chapter for this story on Monday because of some things coming up. Let me know your thoughts on how this chapter went or how to improve this story in the comment section of the story.**

 **Remember to Fav/Fol/com to the story.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own RWBY or Left 4 Dead**

 **3rd pov. Remnant**

Ozpin was standing next to Qrow and Winter as they watched the scientist pulled levers and switches to a newly built portal device. The portal then opened and the trio placed on there glasses to see the portal. It was showing an abandoned neighborhood and it was raining heavily.

"Are you sure this will work?" Winter asked hesitantly looking at the canister in Qrow's hand.

"We don't got a lot of options Ice queen." Qrow retort's as he got closer to the portal.

"Qrow is right we can't bring the girls back but we can tell them that help is on their way." Ozpin said as he nods his head for Qrow to throw the canister.

Qrow then throws the canister into the portal. "Hope you find them boy." Qrow mutters under his breath.

On the other side the canister fall onto the ground and rolls around for a few minutes before they came to a stop next to a table at a yard sale. The canister stayed still then began to rattle and shake to the lid pops open and a furry creature pops out.

 **With the group**

The group spent three days on the River heading towards New Orleans eating what ever they catch in the river including crawfish, crab, and in one case a a red snapper. Other then eating Cajun style cuisine boardom was the next problem, they had a difficult time trying to find something to do to keep themselves occupied.

For Nick he spent most of his time next to a bucket or over the side and if not then he would be teaching Ruby how to card count behind her sister's back or playing poker with Elise, Coach, and Weiss.

Weiss had taken piano lessons from Coach or practice her fencing with a car windshield, with Blake. But other then that she reads the Bible not because she is religious but it's either reading an old torn book with some pages missing or twenty stacks of Nudy magazines in surprisingly perfect condition.

Ruby Spent most of her time field stripping her rifle customizing it with a red paint job better scope and adding a more effective sling to it. If she wasn't doing that she was learning card counting or listening to one of Elise's stories or telling her own to him.

Elise didn't do much. He either helped Ruby field strip her gun, played poker with Nick, and helped Rochelle in target practice.

Rochelle started to edit some of the footage and found an old GoPro to which she inserted her camera memory chip to the GoPro. Other then that she practiced shooting with Ruby an Elise, or help Nick when he was going through his moments.

For Blake and Yang they had a rough patch with each other. At first they agreed to never drink anything else but water but of course that was spiked. For the past three days they would appoligise to one another go fishing black out for the night only to wake up the next morning naked in bed feeling more exhausted then the day before. Things only got worst for Yang, when Blake found a makeshift strap on attached to her. The only thing that did change was Blake's clothes. She still wore Yang's leather jacket but she gave back her tank top in exchange for a purple one and she sports a black cowboy hat that had seen better days.

As the boat sailed down river they stopped nearby a town. When the group asked Virgil why he'd stop he said that they are out of gas and now running on fumes.

"Great just great we are stuck on a boat with no gas what's next a storm." Weiss said annoyed.

"Oh come on Weiss. Don't jinx us." Coach Said

" **Well all hope isn't lost. There is a town nearby where y'all can easily scavenge gas." Vergil said over the intercom.**

"A simple milk run. Finally I can stretch my legs." Nick said relieved that he didn't had to stay on the boat any longer.

 **"I'll drop you off near the shore, then drop anchor and wait for y'all along the river side." Vergil replyed as he steers the boat toward's the town.**

"Ok Elise grab the gun bag." Coach Said as he and Rochelle walked out the door.

"Um can't it's to heavy Nick grab the gun bag." Elise said as he followed Coach and Rochelle out as well with Blake and Weiss following as well.

"Don't worry Nick I'll get the gun bag." Yang said as she stumbled out the door still spiked with what ever drugs Vergil placed into the water.

"Hum What was that." Nick said as he pulls down a pair of headphones off his ears. He then looked around to see everybody else left except for Ruby who also was listening to music.

"Hum oh sure what ever." He places back in his head phones and went back to listen to music.

 **20 minutes later**

The crew just got off the boat armed with only their side weapons. Once off the boat they made their way inside the Local Burger tank.

"Do you think we can trust Vergil to come back." Nick asked Rochelle as they enter the burger tank.

"I don't know Nick. I learn to trust you." Rochelle replied.

"Yea Nick. You got to have a little faith." Ruby Said in a chirpy tone.

"Yea well I guess you seven are the first people I have ever trusted in my life." Nick said.

The group made it inside the BT and gathered around a table with Grenada's and small guns.

"Ok y'all here's the plan. We go across the street find some diesel and then signal Vergil and make our way to New Orleans. Any questions." Coach explained.

"Quick question what's diesel?" Ruby asked

"It's what we used as a fuel source here on earth." Rochelle explained.

"Ok anything else?" Coach asked.

"Yea I have a question. What are we going to signal Vergil with?" Nick asked

"Oh their's flare's in the gun bag." Elise said.

"What gun bag?" Nick asked. Everyone gave him a confused look before realizing he was right.

"Oh for the love of... tell me someone grabbed the gun." Blake said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Not me I told Elise to grab the gun's." Coach replyed.

"I told Nick to grab the guns." Elise said in his defense.

"Hey who died and made me Gun monitor? Besides Yang volunteered to do it." Nick said in his defense.

"Nick, Yang can't walk straight let alone get off a boat on her own. Why would she grab the gun bag." Coach answer's as the group turns to Yang try to sit down with out looking like she was in pain.

"Well we're screwed." Nick said while rolling his eyes.

"Wait so we left all our guns even Crescent Rose the second." Ruby Said with horror on her face.

"Sorry Ruby but yes." Rochelle said trying to comfort her. She broke down into actually tears while hugging Rochelle.

"Why why why!?! Why do bad things happen to good people." She says as she cried into Rochelle shoulder.

"Oh for the love of." Weiss said while shaking her head.

The group walks outside after Ruby calmed down. Nick and Coach had baseball bats, Rochelle had a D-eagle, Weiss had her relover, Blake had her machete now cleaner and much more sharper, Elise had akimbo glock and p220, finally Yang had her frying pan she kept since meeting Nick in Savanna.

They then noticed the sign that says there is gas at the next gas station but to get there they had to go through Ducatel town and surger field. They walked for a good while as they walked through the town they noticed a few flood protected houses.

"Check these houses could be something useful in them." Coach says as the group splits up into four groups of two.

Rochelle and Blake enter this one house that looked like a tree house. Inside Blake checked the left while Rochelle checked the right. Rochelle found a bottle of pain killers before she heard Blake fall the ground heavily.

"Blake!" Rochelle Shouted before running towards The left side of the room only to find her outside in the hallway looking not in horror but rather blushing as she stared at a closed door room.

"Blake, honey what's wrong?" Rochelle asked as Blake slowly pointed towards the room.

Rochelle walked towards its slowly as she opened the door she then saw in horror that the room was covered in different types of BDSM products and contraption with two dead males in gimp suits hanging from what looks like a makeshift noose. They clearly killed them self by erotic asphyxiation by accident or not it still was disturbing to see. She then slowly proceeded to closed the door.

"Blake did those two remind you of you and Yang?" Rochelle asked hesitantly. Blake nods as Rochelle sat down next to her.

"Look Blake we all make mistakes maybe you can learn from them and move on." Rochelle said trying to comfort her.

"It's not that. I know what I did was a mistake but the thing is I'm starting to like it and I also think Yang does too." Blake said truthfully.

"Ok then, what's the problem. Other then freaking Nick out." Rochelle asked.

Blake took off her cowboy hat and started to cry. "I'm a Faunus and she's a human. That is taboo for both our species. Yang was... is my friend but ever since that night in the back of the bar, I have been thinking of her more and more to the point I don't want to be friends, I want to be something more but again that relationship is considered taboo." Blake finished as she sobbed louder.

Rochelle hugged Blake as she started to cry. After a few minutes Blake back out and wiped her tears away with her arm.

"Blake growing up my mother would constantly date these rich asshole's in hopes of marring them after my father died. Do you know why she did that." Rochelle asked Blake who shook her head sideways.

"Cause she loved me enough to suffer hardships in hope that one man marry her so we could live a better life." Rochelle answer's.

"Point is Regardless of how the world will treat you if you love her that's enough and to hell with anyone else who says otherwise." Rochelle says comforting Blake.

Blake thought about it and agreed with Rochelle.

"Your right I have suffered so much thought out my life but now I have a chance to be happy. When we get back to the boat I'm going to confess my feelings." Blake said confidently as she placed back on her hat. Rochelle then helped Blake up and they then proceeded to meet up with the rest of the group outside.

Outside the group gathered around a yard sale with the supplies they found. They found a few uzi's, a shotgun, molotov and a few med kits and pills, but what excited the group was what Coach found. Coach found a fully functioning and gassed up chainsaw.

"Holy shit Coach." Nick said in awe of the chainsaw.

"Language." Ruby Said as she took the uzi. Nick was about to say something when the rain started to kick in.

"Great it's raining how can today get any better." Weiss says redundantly as a loud howl can be heard as well as a group of Mutts Came running out of the woodwork and surrounded the group.

"You just had to say something didn't ya." Nick deadpan as Weiss turned around and flipped him off.

"Wow not very heiress of yah." Yang said sarcastically.

"Oh go hump a cat." Weiss counter argued.

"Weiss not cool and sign language!" Ruby Shouted

The dogs ran in splitting up the group. The first dog ran towards the group ran circles around them trying to distracted them. It skipped around as Rochelle and Elise shoot at it. Three other mutts tried tackling Blake only to go through her double crashing into the table only to get a beat down from Yang an Nick. More dogs showed up and tryed to bring down Coach but only got sawed in half by a massive chainsaw. Weiss and Blake fought off the hoards of dogs.

"Heh is this the best you got you dumb dogs." Nick said while swatting on of the mutts away. Then they heard a bigger howl and turn to see Ruby trapped by a big wolf.

"RUBY!!!" Team (R)WBY screamed as the the Alpha Mutt pounce towards Ruby only for a small black object pounced on the Alpha Mutt neck causing it to tumbled to the side only to barley miss Ruby.

The group continued to fight there way to Ruby getting bitten once or twice but not to severely. Once they got to Ruby they quickly finished off the last of the mutts.

"What the hell was that?" Nick asked as he approach the down Alpha. A huge hole seems to burrow into the body of the Alpha. The chest started to twitch and then a black fuzzy creature pops its head out of the chest. The group aimed their guns at the creature as its ears lowered in fear before giving a low groan.

"Wait it can't be?" Ruby Said as she got closer. The group kept there guns trained on it at all times as she got closer. Ruby then grabs the creature by its body and hold it up to her face. It shakes of the blood and intestines revealing a black corgi wearing a vest of some sort. It then woofed in happiness.

"It's Zwei, oh my Oum it's Zwei!" Ruby Shouted in glee as she swirled around with Zwei in her hand. As team RWBY cuddles and pampers the dog, Except for Blake who kept her distance from it the survivor group gave different options on Zwei. Coach was relieved to see Ruby was saved by her pet but was curious how it got here. Elias was excited and practically adoring it. Nick looked like he didn't find the dog interesting what so ever but on the inside when it gave those puppie eyes he melted. Rochelle began to sneeze and cough because she was allergic to dogs but still find it adorable.

Another howl can be heard as the group stop thinking about Zwei's appearance.

"Ok people let's get into the safe house then we can talk about the dog." Coach says as they ran inside the safe house and locked it.

 **Back on Remnant**

Ozpin and his top scientists were working on the device to teleport RWBY back, but behind the scenes he had some of his scientists work on examining the blood types of the survivors to find the virus from there world. Sure enough they found it.

"So this is the green flu. Huh I expect this to be worst... somehow." Glynda said while staring at a pure form of the virus through the glass of a quarantine lab room.

"Yes but this thing still managed to wipe out the humans on the other world. It's a terrible reminder that even something superior can be killed by something so small." Ozpin said as he looked at the virus.

"The question is how can we defend ourselves against this horrible parasite?" Glynda asked.

"The answer we don't. Apparently the rules of multiverse dimensional travels is that everything is filtered." Ozpin answers.

Glynda looked back at him. "So your saying as long as the virus is on Remnant then it's unable to infect its host?"

"No it will infect everyone, but it won't effect anyone in anyway. In other words you become a carrier that can't spread the disease." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"Now this is why I asked you to retrieve the fathers blood samples. From Bills description of the virus. What makes you immune to it is the fathers DNA." Ozpin said as a scientists in a hazmat suit walked into the quarantine test chamber with four blood vials.

Ozpin reach forward and pressed down on the a button for the intercom. "You may applie the virus to blood samples."

Ozpin and Glynda watched as the scientists in the hazmat suit nods his head and extracted the virus and applied it to the blood vials before placing them into a test tube mixer and activating it.

"How long will it take before we know who's immune?" Glynda asked.

"I don't know, I don't know." Ozpin answers before walking away.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **So I have been gone since the beginning of this month well I have been busy with my real life so im taking** **a vacation for a bit, but I'll be releasing New chapter's everyday for a week starting April 24th. I'll realease two to three chapters from both the left 4 dead and darkest dungeon along with three chapters for my dead rising story. Now For the bandits Unzealot asked for sure I'll toss them in but not in this campaign. I have some plans for this chapter and the bandits will kinda get in the way. Figuratively of course. So I'll be offline this week but** **I can't wait till the 24th to write new chapters and read any of your comment's, questions, or suggestions on this story, remember to Fav/Fol this story.**

 **This is wombag1786 signing off.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everybody Wombag here. So I'm back from vacation to Nevada and with that I feel rejuvenated and bankrupt as well. So I'm gonna try writing differently, Let me know in the comments if this looks better. Now after a week long wait here it is.**

 **I don't own RWBY or L4D2 (or z-nation reference, also movie references included) enjoy.**

 **Safe house 3rd pov**

The group spent thirty minutes waiting for the the mutts to leave. While waiting the group spent time pampering Zwei except for Blake and Rochelle who stayed away due to Ro's allergies and Blakes fear of dogs.

"Of all the things (sniff) from your world to appear (sniff) next us it had to be ah ... ah ... ah ... ACHOO. (Sniff) ... a dog." Rochelle coughed while trying to keep her distance from Zwei.

"Shame that you allergic to dogs. I mean look at it. It's so cute." Elise said as he looked at the dog.

"Ahh who's a good boy. You are, yes you are, oh yes you are." Weiss said as she was scratching Zwei's stomach.

"Yes Elise Zwei is cute but I'm still allergic to dog hair." Rochelle said before she sneezed again.

"So Ruby how long have you and Yang own Zwei?" Coach asked while inspecting the dogs vest that they took off earlier.

"Oh me and Yang got him a year before we left for beacon." Ruby answer while scratching behind Zwei's ear.

Coach then pulled a canister from one of the pouches on Zwei's vest. How this fit into Zwei's vest without showing its shape confused Coach but he then noticed weird symbols on the side with color coated to the girls.

"Hey girls I believe this package was sent for you." Coach says as he handed it to Yang. Yang unscrew the lid and shook the container until a four weapons fell out onto the floor as well as a scroll and four different shaped package's with Team RWBY's own insignia's on all the package's.

"Oh my god it's my baby!" Ruby shrieked with joy as she then began to cuddle a strang looking metallic rectangle. The group of survivors was about to question it till Ruby activated it turn the rectangle into an oversize scythe.

"What the hell!?!" Nick said as he fell back onto his ass because of how huge the weapon is.

"Oh is this crescent rose? That is so cool!" Elise said as he inspects the weapon. The girls were currently checking out there weapons for damages but to there relief the weapon were in perfect condition.

"How in the lords name did all these packages fit in here?" Coach asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Oh that's probably our dad. He always sends us package in these containers." Yang said nonchalantly as she loaded her Ember Celica.

"Yea one time we didn't had enough money to get to Vacuo during last year's Vytal festival so he stuffed us into the mail tube and shipped us to Vacuo by mail and met us there." Ruby chirped while causing everyone to look at her with a deadpan face.

Rochelle weirded out by this, but then looks down and noticed a weird glass device on the ground and picks it up. The devices opens up in her hand and a video starts to play. The video starts with Ozpin walking in front of the camera followed by Team RWBY's parents. The parents looked worried except for Jacques Schnee who looked unamused.

"Hey guy's. I think this was meant for you." Rochelle said. The group gathered around Rochelle as the video started to play.

"Hello Team RWBY, If you are hearing this then your not dead. We currently trying to build a device to bring you back to our world but this will take awhile. We did manage to make it possible for Zwei to pass through but only for the next twenty-four hours. Please use the time to write messages to your parents and friends and we will try and get you all back to Remnant as soon as possible. In the canister is your weapons as well as some personal belongings. The vest we put on Zwei can carry letters and small containers so do try to place some letters to home explaining your adventures in this new world. We earlier manager to open the portal to this reality to see Mrs. Belladonna almost crushed by a tank if that's what they are called I believe. We know what they are called because when you teleported a group of people teleported from that world to ours in your place, they claimed to have seen you driving away with four other stranger's in a stock car heading to a place called New Orleans. Please try to stay safe you nearly gave your parents a heart attack Mrs Belladonna. We will try and bring you home as soon as possible." Opinion finished

The video then stopped and the replay button appeared on screen. The group then turn to the packeges on the floor and turn to them.

Yang open up hers first. Inside was her scroll along with her sunglasses, a big flask and some small umbrella's. "Oh my Oum he remembered the umbrellas." Yang said as she open the flask to smell a strawberry sunrise her favorite drink was slouching around inside.

Blake then opens hers. Inside was Blake's scroll, a new bow, and a new the newest issue of ninjas of love. She quickly hides the book behind her jacket but slyly smiled of her newest reading material.

Weiss received her scroll along with a hair brush, a few bottles of dust, and a personal letter from her sister. She opens it and started to tear up in joy. "Don't worry Winter I'll stay alive long enough to see you again." She quietly said to herself.

Finally Ruby open up hers. Inside was her scroll, a box of freshly made cookies, and her signature cloak. "Oh my Oum my cloak" she said as she twirled around hugging it.

"Wait who do we know that got teleported to Remnant that knows us?" Nick asked. The group then took a moment to think this over till they then realized who was teleported.

"Oh ... My ... Fucking ... God." Nick said with a deadpan look on his face upon realizing who was on Remnant.

"Language!" Ruby interjects.

After thirty or so minutes of enjoying there gifts the group then left the safe house. Team RWBY kept there secondary weapons on them but discounted there main ones. They then traveled inside the sugar mill as the rain gotten from bad to worst as rain started coming down even harder. While walking they found a storage shed with three yellow rain coats that the girls took while Ruby used her cloak. They continued on till they found an old sign of the sugar mill that had fallen from the years of rust.

"Ducatel sugar mill. Why does that sound familiar." Coach asked as he shot a boomer that tried and sneak up on the group.

"There were reports that the mill was... use to be a drug smuggling operation." Rochelle said.

"Mr Fiddler pled guilty and ratted out his colleagues in exchange he didn't have to be spend five years in a state penitentiary." Elise said surprising Coach and Rochelle.

"How you know that Elise?" Nick asked as he walked up behind them.

"Oh he training to be a lawyer." Ruby answer's while holding onto Zwei so he didn't fell into any deep puddle's.

The group looked at Elise who gave a sheepish grin why'll scratching his head. "Yea well any ways he would of spend five years in a low security correctional facilities but he was charged with tax evasion and somehow ended up spending ten years in a maximum security prison."

"Right ... so any ways, rumors have it that not all the drugs left this facility and there is some traces of difrent types of drugs mixed into the sugar that is still stored here." Rochelle finished.

"What kind of drugs?" Weiss asked as she looked down the lane at a bunch of shambling zombies.

The group looked down the lane at the zombies. At first glance they look like normal zombies till one zombie with white covered veins sprinted towards one tackling it to the ground before head butting it repeatedly. It then got up and sprinted with their arms flailing around like crazy to find another zombie to head butt to death.

"Jesus what is wrong with them." Nick asked as he watch the twitching zombie runing around.

"Maybe drugs effect zombies as well as humans." Rochelle answers.

"Can you prove that theory?" Weiss question with doubt. Rochelle then asked to borrow Ruby's scythe rifle to use as a telescope. Ruby reluctant handed her rifle over to Rochelle. She moved the rifle around till she found what she was looking for.

"Ok found my proof." She said as she handed crescent rose to Weiss who then looked thought the scope. As she looked through the scope he face looked dumbfounded of what she saw.

"What no way how is that even possible?" She said as Nick took the gun to see what were the girls talking about. He looked surprised and quickly glance back through the lenses to see if he wasn't imagining things.

"Yo Nick what do you see?" Yang asked. Nick handed her the gun, as she looked through the scope her cheeky expression also turn to shock. This gots the group attention.

"Ok now I have seen all sorts of nasty and awful things but this takes the cake." Nick said in a mixture disgust and surprise.

"What do you mean?" Blake questioned.

"That zombie we were staring at. I think it got viagra in its system." Nick answers as Yang gave Blake the rifle to see the zombie on viagra walking around. Her reaction was the same as Yang's.

"What's viagra?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Um when your older Weiss will tell you." Coach said as Elise who also looked through the scope looked in horror of what he saw.

"What oh Oum no, Yang can tell her." Weiss said in response.

"Man I have seen everything two times over but this... this is just nasty." He said in an uneazed tone.

"The Zombie apocalypse has efficacy gotten weirder." Nick said as the group agreed with him.

"SERIOUSLY WHAT'S VIAGRA?!?" Ruby shouted in in annoyance getting the attention of a horde. The group stared at her disappointed.

"Um heh heh I'll ask when I'm older." Ruby nervously said as she rubbed the back of her head while the group gave her a deadpan look.

The group then fought off the hoard of zombies and Mutts for a few minutes, team RWBY's new weapons surprised the group especially in there ability to do crazy stuff including the effect of fire rounds on an unexpected boomers. After three minutes of pure carnage they walked onwards into the factory. There they ran into a few witches then more witches started to come out of the woodwork as the rain got more violent causing Elise to stuff Zwei down his shirt so he wasn't blown away. More witches appeared by the second to the point it was practically a hoard of witches, so to avoid them the group climbed up a rusty scaffolding to avoid them.

"Hey guys have you ever seen so many crying women before?" Elise asked as he stared over the board walk.

"I haven't even seen an entire group of people crying before." Ruby answers.

"Once when some punk realeased a concoction of tear gas and cut up onion's into the ventilation on April first." Coach said while looking over the ledge with Elise.

"Jesus, I haven't seen this many crying women since my wedding." Nick said as he walked across a rusty catwalk.

"Wait you were married?" Weiss asked.

"It didn't end well if you want to know." Nick said as he shot a smoker.

"Actually I'm interested what happened at your wedding?" Rochelle asked.

"Well I never showed up and the bride tracked me down and well... Let's just leave it at, getting blood from a wedding dress is a lot harder then hiding a body." Nick answers sheepishly before walking down the ramp to the other side of the catwalk. Both Rochelle and Weiss then looked at Nick with shock and disgust at Nicks answer.

"Um forget I asked." Weiss said trying to hide her disgust.

"Jesus Nick, I mean I hate weddings but damn that's cold blooded." Rochelle said in shock.

After almost runing around a few more wandering witches they made there way up an old part of the sugar mill. There they found an elevator that leads to a sugar cane field to a gas station.

"Ok people we all know the drill. As soon as we activate the generators then a huge hoard will be coming our way so I suggest y'all get prepared for it." Coach said as he loaded his shotgun. The group proceded to load their weapons before coach hits the button.

There may have been thunder going on in the background but damn was that loud. The generator caused a huge hoard of zombies to rush to them. This was the easy part for the group from the few days of constantly running and shooting these things but that's when the cocain induced zombies ran in. Weiss tried shooting them with her relvover only for them to pull a matrix bullet time and dodge the bullets like one would dodge a wrench in dodge ball. They hoped around the group nearly tackling the girls as they ran circles around them, The elevator then open up as soon as the survivors started to become cornered.

"Everyone into the lift now!" Coach shouted as the group barreled Ina's the drugs zombies chased after them. Elise was the last one in but a smokers tongue wrapped around him as the lift door closed.

"What the hell!" He screamed as the the smoker tried to strangle him as the lift door couldn't properly closed and a few zombies tried to pull him out. Ruby and Rochelle quickly pulled him back as Coach chainsaw the zombies and the tongue till its was cleared of the lift door and the elevator closed.

"Oh man that was too close let's never do that again." He then got helped up by Yang and came face to face with Weiss.

"Hay Weiss are you ok?" Weiss was now covered in blood and appendages of different types from Coaches chainsaw.

"Why is it that I'm the one constantly covered in blood and other parts?" Weiss said emotionless as she removed a few teeth and fingers from her hair. The group gave a shrug to her answer as the elevator open ups and the roar of another hoard can be heard.

"Ok people lets get to the gas station before they come, I'm not going to die in some goddamn sugar cane field!" Coach shouted as the group ran through the field. They ran as fast as they can running into a few witches that got pissed and gave chase to Ruby, Elise, and Rochelle.

"Oh my Oum run for the station! Ruby shouted as the witch tailed her cutting bits of her cloak's end.

"Soylent green people, Soylent green!" Elise screamed. The trio burst from the field as the witches got closer to them a truck of sugar came out of no where and crashed into the witches.

"Ok what just happened? Nick asked as he exists the field with an injured Yang around his shoulder and Coach shooting a twitching zombie that jumped at them.

"I don't know. We were chased by the witches when the truck of sugar saved us." Elise answer.

"Seriously a moving truck." Nick answers in a skeptical tone.

"Maybe it's magical." Ruby answers.

"Or someone is helping us. They say when the lord sends an angel he sends them in the weirdest of forms." Coach suggest before the door to the sugar truck opens up and Zwei climes out. The group stares at the dog as it gave a gleeful bark.

Nick hands Yang off to Blake before walking over to the dog. He then pick up the dog and placed it to his eye level.

"You are the weirdest dog that I have ever met." Nick said as the dog gave a understanding bark.

"Hey get me out alive and I will buy you all the entire dog treat store and named the treats after you." Nick whispers to Zwei before leaving to follow the group with Zwei in his hand.

The group ran over to the safe house door only to find it looked. They tried pulling and pushing on it then banging on it. Then a voice came from the other side.

"Who are you!?!" The voice shouted sounding female.

"Um hay do you guys have gas we kinda of need it to get to New Orleans." Elise answer only for the voice to ask again in a more aggressive tone. "Who the Fuck are You?!?"

"Language!" Ruby said

"Fuck off little cunt." The voice said. This practically pissed everyone off especially Yang if wasn't injured from the witch would kick down that door and beat the shit out of however was on the other side.

Nick had enough of this. "Look we are humans and friendly so let us..."

"Humans! You humans are nothing more then trouble, first you kidnap me then you want supply's from me well you reap what sow humans." The voice inturupted Nick.

"What are you talking about we are all humans here you lunatic!" Nick shouted.

"Lunatic... LUNATIC!!! Well if you think my species are a lunatic then let me be a lunatic." The voice stopped before a loud blaring siren went off.

"Come and get it my pretty's feast on there flesh. Ha ha ha ( violent coughing) ha ha ha." The voice stopes as the sound of another hoard can be heard.

"Ok if I survived this I'm going to kick her ass." Nick said as he got ready to fight.

"For once Nick I concur." Weiss said loading myrtenaster.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **Ok so the girls have their weapons back (Ruby also has her iconic cape back.) and Now come face to face with a new infected I call the new zombie the twitcher. (Sorry Unzealot the sugar daddy zombies ain't coming. But I will toss in an infected that will be way worst.) Twitchers are essentially a combination of a hunter and a turn survivor. They can bounce around a move at a faster rate then other infected they can dodge bullets from long distance and can tackle survivers to the ground for a quick beat down before retreating, like a hit and run zombie. This zombie will appear for the rest of the story instead of being a sole zombie for the Heavy Rain campaign. Now I came up with this idea when I remembered this SYFI show called Z-nation intruduced them in season 1, so I figure I tossed them in and give the sugar mill more of a background story about it being a formal drug smuggling operation then an abandoned sugar mill in a town in the middle of nowhere.** **Finally as Unzealot asked for sure, here's a familiar scenario from the previous left 4 Dead game, with a few tweaks of my own. Well that's I remember to fav/fol and leave comments and suggestions on how to improve or add to this story. (If anyone ask They were nowhere near Ducatel Sugar mill. Had to toss that in there.)**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own RWBY or Left 4 Dead. Or George A. Remaro reference.**

The sound of the alarm system blared in the storm. As the alarm continues a huge hoard emerges from the sugar fields. The survivors formed a arch like position around the door while Team RWBY were split up. Inside the arch Ruby was supporting her team and the survivors with sniper fire. Yang was shooting with a D-eagle Rochelle gave her from behind Nick because of the injuries she received from the witch she was forced to sit down for the fight. Outside the arch Weiss and Blake fought off the hoard up close with there dust infused weapons.

"Ok game on people!" Coach roars out as he shot his shotgun at an infected head causing it to pop.

"Jesus H Crist why is there so many zombies in such a small town?!?" Nick says as he covers Yang from a jockey trying to lead her away from the group.

"Because Nick there..." Weiss started while shooting a smoker in the tree before realizing Nick had a good point. "Actually yea why is there so many zombies here?"

"Weiss now is not the time to question this. Fight through the infected then beat that punk ass LUNATIC for ring the diner bell!" Rochelle yells loud enough for the woman on the other side to hear.

"Just DIE already you human fucking scum!!!" The voice shouted back before returning to violently coughing.

"Language!" Ruby cried out only for the woman to swear back at her.

"What is up her ass man?!?" Elise shouted as he ran out of shells for his shotgun and now was using his akimbo pistol's to kill a twitcher.

"I don't know but if we don't get in soon we will be overwhelmed by zombies!" Blake yells as she used both her machete and katakana to cut a unlucky hunter into bite size pieces.

The group kept the zombies at bay and started to run low on dust rounds when they hear the sound of the women coughing even more violently then before.

"I don't get it (Coughing) why don't you (coughing) just die alrea. (Death coughing)." The stranger from the other side fell to the ground with a hard thud. While she fell the brace on the door fell off opening the door a crack open.

"Everyone get inside the safe house... Now!!!" Couch yells while hitting an infected with the but of his gun.

The group covered Ruby as she dragged her injured sister inside while she fought of the infected as the group followed inside then locked the door as the infected started to put a beat down on the door.

"That was too close." Nick huffs. "Now where's the bitch who locked us out to die?!?" Nick then turns around to see a woman in a white robe twitching she let out an infected howl before jumping him.

"Ahh get the hunter off me!!!" Nick screams as the hunter started to cut his blazer.

The hunter let out a loud howl just before Rochelle came running in with Yangs pan. With a single smack the hunter fell off Nick and rolled over to which Rochelle started to repeatedly beat the hunter's head in. After two consecutive painful minutes of Rochelle beating the hunters face in. For some reason the hunter managed to take the blows from the pan with ease but after awhile the blows started to become more fatal to finally the hunter died.

The group stared at her in shock and surprised as Rochelle was huffing in exhaustion from the beating she served.

"She ... wouldn't ... die." Rochelle huffed while bending over to catch her breath. The group looked over to see the girls face was only covered in a few cuts and bruises. The only reason why it died was from the concussion Rochelle gave it.

The group took a closer look at the woman. She was wearing a white robe black leggings and a mask that hid her face. Team RWBY realized what she is and gasp in shock. The survivors looked at the girl closely and noticed underneath her hood was a pair of bunny ears.

"What the ... she's a Faunus?" Coach said in disbelief.

"Ok maybe that explains why she wasn't so keen on letting us in." Elise said sounding kinda guilty about this.

"What you know this person?" Nick asked picking up on team RWBY's surprised expression.

"No we don't know who she is but we know who she is affiliated with." Yang said as she leaned against the table in pain.

"She's a part of the White Fang." Blake said while looking at the lifeless corpse.

"The White Fang? Isn't that the group of Faunus that turn from Cival Rights group to terrorist cell?" Rochelle asked.

"Yes that White Fang. Unless you know another organization of terrorist with animal appendages." Weiss said while rolling her eyes.

"Ok ok sheesh, what's your problem Weiss?" Rochelle asked in an annoyed tone.

A vein in Weiss's head began to twitch. She not only nearly died by five zombies on viagra but her face was covered in blood and her hair once platinum white and well maintenance was a few pints of blood short of being red as Phrrya's and now had fingers, teeth, ears, and other human body parts sticking out of it.

"Do you really want to know or are you just asking to be nice." She said aggressively.

Rochelle realized what was her problem and decided to be quite about it. There was few minutes of awkward silence before Elise broke the silence.

"Hey guys check it ou it's Christmas." Elise said while waving a canister of gas for the group to see. "And look there's eight of them."

The group saw that indeed there was eight canisters of diesel laying there just for the taking.

"Well looks like we got lucky." Nick says as he grabs one of the canisters and shake it to hear the sound of the diesel slowish around inside.

"Um guys are you sure it's a good idea?" Ruby asked sheepishly not feeling comfortable with taking fuel from someone recently killed.

"It's ok Ruby." Elise said in a comforting tone. "The people before her left this sign next to the gas saying it's ok."

He was right in his hand was the sign saying that the gas was free. Ruby still didn't feel comfortable with taking the gas but didn't felt guilty about it.

"Yea I guess your right." Ruby said in disappointment, she then looked over to Yang who popped a few pain killers. "Hey Yang."

"Hm Yea Ruby?" Yang says as Blake help applied bandages to her wounds.

"Add sugar and Witches to my hate list." Ruby said while slumping down against a wall.

 **Back on Remnant**

Francis and Bill were teaching a class on urban environment war fare and stealth when the two teachers got into an argument about impersonating a cop.

"Now kids as I was saying before grandpa Bill interrupted if you say yo... yo... yo... ACHOO!!" Francis sneezed into Bills face.

"Gazoontight." Jaune says while whipping some of the spit off his face.

"You ok professor Francis." Phrrya asked.

"Please don't get sick, for once I want to learn." Nora said while panicking. For once she actually enjoyed a class where she had to study with books.

"Nora please relax, I'm pretty sure professor Francis is alright." Ren said calming Nora down

"Yea I'm fine. That was my hate detector going off." Francis replied.

"Wait I thought you guys didn't had any aura's?" Jaune asked

"It isn't my power more like a sixth sense, like when Nora knows when Ren makes pancakes." Francis answeres.

"Oh lord, for the last time Francis you don't have a hate sixth sense!!!" Bill yells.

"Yes I do, and my sixth sense is telling me Ruby hates sugar and the witch's." Francis counters.

"Um professor Francis I think you are coming down with something." Phrrya said in concern.

"Yea professor. Ruby is the nicest person alive why would she hate sugar. Also what's a witch." Jaune said.

"Sorry guys's but Francis isn't sick or have a magical sixth sense, he's just an idiot." Bill says unamused as he lit a cig.

"It's a real sense and Jaune you're team gets detention for questioning me." Francis says causing team JNPR to groan and complain by the unfair punishment.

"No one has detention but Ozpin did ask for you guys after school in his office." Bill says causing the team to moan and complain even louder.

 **Back on Earth**

The group spent thirty minutes patching themselves up with the medical supplies they found in the station. They also armed themselves with the weapons they found in the armory.

For the survivor group they grabbed new primary weapons. Nick and Rochelle both took the AK-47's and Elise took the hunting rifle. Coach grabbed a spaz-12. They kept ahold of there secondary weapons.

For team RWBY they grabbed a few items for there current weapons. Ruby found a thermal reading scope and AP rounds that she plan on using in Crescent Rose the second. Weiss found a speed loader for her revolver and a holster for it as well. Blake found a machete sheath for her blade and she took a silent MP7. Finally Yang took a small sawed off shotgun as well as a ammo belt for shotguns an another pair of brass knuckles.

The group then leaves the safe house with the gas and head straight though the sugar fields to the elevator. When they left the storm gotten worst. The rain was hitting hard, they could barely see in front of them and the wind nearly blew Zwei away a couple of times. The group just got into the elevator and was heading up.

"Alright people we just got the gas, now comes the hard part. We been though hell getting to here ain't no point in stopping now." Coach said trying to get everyone motivated.

The group nods in agreement that they can do it. The elevator door opens and they slowly made there way down the stairs fighting of any stragglers coming there way. When they got to the mill they expect an army of witches but instead there was only normal zombies but it was kinda hard to see them. Ruby was the only one who could see them from a distance using her thermal vision to spot them before taking them out with her rifle.

As the group kept on walking Elise started one of his stories to pass the time. "Did I ever tell you the time I was on top of a burning building with a bunch of zombies and magic girls that we had to... wait a second. That was you guys. Oh man I can't wait to tell Keith about that one."

"Oh yea it's only been a few days since we all met." Ruby said reminiscing what felt like a lifetime ago her life at beacon.

"I can't wait to tell Team JNPR about our experience. Hay guys when we make it back to Reamnant what are you guys going to do first?" Ruby asked.

"Take a shower and find out if I can make one of these speed loaders for my Myrtenaster." Weiss replied as she got the last of the flesh out of her hair and most of the blood was washed away with the rain.

"Just sleep and relax for awhile with out my bow on while reading a good book." Blake replied

"I'm going to sell this experience to Valewood. I mean there hasn't been a good zombie movie since Grey. A Romero. You guys wouldn't mind if I sell this right?" Yang asked as the survivors said different things ranging from sure to only if I get to play my role.

"What about you Ruby? What are you going to do when you get back?" Elise asked.

Ruby took a moment to think about what she was going to do when she got back. The answer then pops into her head.

"I'm going to eat a whole plate of cookies then tell my friends" Ruby pause for a second before doing a surprisingly good impression of Elise's southern accent. "about the time me and my team made friends who fought and survived though the zombie apocalypse." This got everyone to laugh even Nick and Blake chuckled at this.

The group kept on walking killing zombies that ran towards them till finally they made there way back to the safe house just when the rain got worse.

"Jesus it's pissing rain out there Nick said as he closed the door. The small hallway leading to the stairs was flooded up to there legs.

"If I hadn't worn you guys of the flash flood let me tell you now this is going to get even worst before it gets better." Coach said as he loads his shotgun.

"Really Coach, I thought the zombies were bad but how can it possibly get even worst." Weiss said sulking. Before anyone can answer a foul odor hits the groups nose. They turn to see Zwei completely soaked by saltwater.

"You just had to say something Mardi Gras." Nick said as he covered his nose.

After five minutes of waiting the group had to get out of the safe house before the pungent smell of the wet dog becomes unbearable. The group ends up walking back to the The Burger Tank with out to much of a hassle other then Zwei almost being blown away by the storm.

"Oh man I have never been so happy to see a burger tank in my life and believe me I have been happy to see some burger tank's." Coach said as they enter the restaurant.

"I have never been to a fast food restaurant before but when I get back I'm trying one." Weiss said as the last of the blood got out of her hair.

"Ok we're back so now how are we going to signal vergel?" Nick asked

"Well originally we would have signaled him with the flares in the gun bag but someone forgot them." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Hey who died and made me the gun monitor, if anything Ruby should have been in charge of the gun bag since she is obsessed with them." Nick snaps back.

"Enough children we what happened happened, no body's fault here. Now I have an idea how to get Virgil's attention." Coach said breaking up the fight before it began.

"Alright what's the plan." Blake said while loading her gun.

"All We have to do is fire up the Burger Tank sign and Vergil might see it." Coach said.

"Alright that could work." Rochelle said in agreement.

"Yea that's a good idea Coach. For once unhealthy food saves lives." Yang said confidently.

"Well it's better then staying here and dying." Nick said as he reload's his gun.

"Alright Ruby, Elise, Weiss, and Rochelle take the roof while the rest of us covers from the bottom." Coach explained his plan and the group agreed.

They then took there potions before readying themselves as Elise flips the switch. "Sign is on baby, sign is on."

The group waited for Vergil to come, but while waiting the sound of a hoard broke the silence.

"Ok, here they come Vergil better hurry up." Rochelle yells from the rooftop.

The first wave of zombies was easy as the group up top managed to thin the hoard with sniper fire and the ones that got through were quickly dealt with by the group down below. When the Mutts and Twitchers attacked they had some problems but they managed to deal with them. As the storm and the hoard got worst a blaring horn sound can be heard.

"It's Vergil! He did see the sign!" Ruby cried out.

 **"That was real smart there with that burger tank sign. Ha ha." Vergil said over the mic in a thick Cajun accent.**

"Ok people, get on the boat now." Coach said as he bashed a down zombies brains in.

The group up top jumped down from the roof while the group underneath left through the back door shooting at the hoard following them.

"Vergil what's up brother?" Elise yells as he boards the boat.

 **"Hay watch out for them big guy behind you!!!" He shouts out.**

"Wait what?" Nick asked unable to understand what he said under his accent. Before he could get a response a tank bashed him into a tree.

"NICK!!!" Everyone cried out as the tank made its way to its down pray.

"Give me cover I'm going for Nick." Elise cried out as he jumps off the safety of the boat running towards Nick. The group complied and covered Nick and Elise as the focused there fire on the hoard. The tank was taking the damage but still was making its way to Nick.

El shot it in the back with his rifle but it did little then to annoy it. The tank swings at Elise who ducked under it and kept on shooting. The hoard got closer and Nicks and Elise window of escape got smaller and smaller. Ruby tried to think of something to help them when she heard of Zwei barking. She remembered the time Doctor Oobleck using Zwei as a cannon against the Atlas Paladin that the white fang stolen.

"Weiss toss me a fire dust and Yang the frying pan, I have an idea!" Ruby yells

Both Yang and Weiss nod and gave Ruby what she asked for. She quickly gave the dust round to Zwei and stands in batting position towards the tank who just swing at Elise missing him but breaking his rifle.

"Ok Zwei you know what to do." Ruby said to Zwei who barked in agreement.

The dog backs up before running and jumping into the air before tucking into a ball. Ruby quickly hit the dust round in the dogs mouth acting as a trigger mechanism causing Zwei to catch fire while shooting outward like a missile towards the tank. The tank had both Nick and Elise cornered when a flaming Corgi went straight into the Tanks back and shooting out the front leaving a dinner plate size hole in the tank chest were it's heart use to be.

"Wait What Just happened?" Nick asked as Elise got him up. Zwei just got out of the hole that he made after crashing into the ground. He shook of the soot, dust and Blood of his fur before it let out a bark as if he replied to Nick's question.

"You are the strangest dog I have ever met." Nick said to Zwei who yipped in response.

"I agree Nick, Keith is going to love hearing about this." Elise said as he helped Nick to the Boat as the hoard of zombies and another Tank was on there tail.

 **"Come on y'all get on the boat."**

"I can't believe I'm looking forward to getting back on the boat." Nick said as they made there way down the dock to the boat.

"Hay Elise thanks for not leaving me." Nick said sincerely. As Elise and Blake helped him up onto the boat and Ruby grabbed Zwei as the boat left before the hoard came crashing down on them.

"It's cool man you know I never leave anyone behind." Elise said as the Infected roared in hatred as the survivors escaped.

"That was way to close for comfort." Yang said as she was bending over huffing from fight and injuries.

"Ok as long as I live I'm never going on another milk run again." Ruby said huffing as well.

"Ok you guys head downstairs I'll see to it with Vergil about this old boat being refilled in no time. The group nods as they left there gas canisters behind on deck and head below.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **Finally I just finished this campaign in the left4dead story and god was this boring. Well on a happy note I'll be working on this story full time this Monday to finish before July. I'm guessing there's probably three to five chapters left before I can complete this. Now then, early in this story the crazy woman turn out to be with the white fang, but shouldn't Faunus be immune to the virus some of you may ask. Well as L4D continuity says only those who inherit a certain gene from the father parent becomes immune to the virus and it's a one out of four people carry that gene and only one member of the RWBY team has that gene. Guess who in the comments section below. Well that's it for now special thanks to those who written any suggestions to this story improvement or interest. (looking at you guy Unzealots, Dmandog056, Laira Evans, and Buzzsaw935) Remember to Fav/Foll this story and to leave your comments and request below.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own RWBY, Left 4 Dead**

 **3RD POV**

It's been a day after leaving the town of Ducatel Mississippi. The survivors and Team RWBY spent there time recuperating there injuries sustained from the gas run in the small town.

Nick managed to recover from the tanks beating and almost got over his motion sickness on the the boat... almost. As for Yang her aura managed to heal the cuts from the witch but she was left with a deep and nasty scar across her left lower stomach.

As the day dragged on Team RWBY remembered the time frame Zwei was in. So they quickly wrote letters to home and placed in certain gifts and souvenirs from there journey through the southern part of America.

Eventually around sundown the team watched in sadness as Zwei started the blink slowly away. The team was sad about this but they knew eventually they will reunite with Zwei and there family and friends soon enough.

Other then the heart felt good byes team RWBY was productive with there time.

Ruby was heart broken when she had two Rifles that she had come to love. She was going to make a heart felt goodbye to one of them when Elise suggested the idea of combining them to make Crescent Rose the Third. She was all over that and began to field strip both weapons and design a new and better weapon.

Weiss also did her own construction as well. After using the speed loader on the revolver she to disassemble the device to see how it worked before making one much bigger from scrap for her rapier.

"As for Yang she took it easy. She spent some time away from her partner Blake. She would play a game or two with Nick at the poker table or go fishing alone.

We now come to Blake who had spent the night getting her self ready to confess.

Yang was sitting alone by the same seat were She and Blake would go fishing. Blake slowly aproched her completely nervous about what she was going to do.

"Um Yang?" Blake stammers.

"Hm oh hey Blake. What's up?" Yang said calmly.

"Um nothing much, just good Yang." Blake replied nervously.

"That's good." Yang said.

"Yea it is." Blake replied.

They were silent for a full minute before Yang broke the silence.

"Do you want to have a seat?" Yang asked

"Yea sure that sounds lovely." Blake said quickly before taking a seat.

"So Yang I want to talk to you about the last few days we been here." Blake said but was stopped by Yang.

"I know, I know we got to stop this before one of us goes to far. From now on I'll only drink stuff I made myself. We can go back to being friends again." Yang said cause Blake to stammer even more till she gave up.

"Sure ... friends, that sounds... nice." Blake said soundly before looking at the setting sun over the bayou.

"Unlessyouwanttobeloversinstead." Yang said quickly.

"Wait what?" Blake barley caught what she said.

"I said maybe you and I can be more then friends. If you're ok with that I mean." Yang said blushing slightly as she tried her hardest not to make eye contact.

"You really want to go out with me?" Blake asked

"Yea I mean your smart, beautiful, a great personality and have a... a... a, um... a great ass." Yang said trying to sound calm and colective but ending up make a fool of herself.

Blake began to blush before letting out a low chuckle. "Well of course I do Yang I'm a Faunus. I'm part animal Yang." Blake joked getting Yang to laugh along as well.

"So Blake. When we get back to Remnant... would you go out on a date with me?" Yang said slightly nervously.

Blake thought about this before saying "Sure but no alcohol or crazy fights. I think we did a few that will last a lifetime."

"Ok sure cool." Yang said calmly on the outside but inside she is shrieking in glee.

They then returned to fishing for dinner while talking about there life's, interests and exc. Like a very weird first date.

 **On Remnant**

Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Winter, Tai, and the Belladonna's watch as the portal opens up letting Zwei blink into reality. It let out a happy bark as it waddled towards the group with all the stuff stored in its vests pockets.

"Alright boy let's see what the girls sent us." Qrow said as he open the pockets.

Inside he pulls out the letters for each parent, an envolope with the words photo's on it, a few tapes including and record player, a Midnight Riders T-shirt, and strange looking baby fish as well as a bunch of fertile fish eggs.

"Ok Belladonna's here's your letter from Blake." Qrow said while handing the letter. Ghira and Kahi Belladonna opens the letter and quiet reads it. There faces turn from happiness to shock near the end.

"Is something wrong?" Ozpin asked.

"Apparently my daughter has grown feelings for her partner." Ghira said in shock. This caused Tai to look at Ghira in a state of shock. "And apparently she is going to confess her feelings ... tonight."

Ghira looked over to Tai in a while eyed appearance. He been dreading the day his daughter finds someone but the fact she is in love with a human just made his nightmares even worst.

"Blake has a crush on my daughter Yang?" Tai stutters. He was a natural over protective dad when it came to Yang hooking up with boys but this was the first time with girls and he had no idea what to do.

They both starred at each other in awkward silence before Kahi interrupted them.

"Well I think it's great that Blake is going confess her feelings." Kahi said proudly of her daughter pursuing her feelings. Both Tai and Ghira felt ashamed for judging there daughters

"Well regardless she just sent us these strange fish for us to grow." Ghira said while holding the fish.

"Well what are they called? I have never seen these types of fish before." Winter said looking at the strange fish.

Ghira quickly skimmed the letter till he found the name. He stopped before letting out a slowly growing fit of laughter. The group looked at him in confusion before Kahi went over to read the letter. She found the name and began to giggle at it.

"Well apparently these fish are native to the marsh lands of were Blake is currently." Kahi said holding back the laughter.

"They are called by the locals... Catfish." Kahi couldn't hold it back anymore and started to laugh with her husband at there daughters obsession with fish.

The group looked back at the murky fish swimming around before a few let out a small laugh.

"Alright alright. That's enough now Qrow would you kindly." Ozpin said calming down from his own fit of laughter.

Qrow then hands Winter the letter from Weiss. She opens it up and reads it quietly. She frowns at the end and lets out a low sigh as she folds the letter in half.

"Something wrong Ice queen?" Qrow asked as he begins to open up his flask.

"Yes You ingratiate. It's my sister writing to apologize." Winter said calmly.

"About What?" Qrow asked as he took a swig.

"She is cutting her hair to her teammate Ruby's length." Winter said causing Qrow to choke and eventually spit out his drink.

"Wait What?!?" Qrow asked in shock "Why is she doing that?"

"Apparently the amount of gore and blood tossed her way has been caught in her hair. She spent hours of the first day there fishing a nose out of her hair." Winter replied before taking Qrow's flask and taking a large swig from it.

"The worst just happened. Apparently her hair was practically rose red after being stained with blood and guts from an oncoming infected. Apparently these zombies were effected by a drug called viagra." Winter finished.

The group stared at her before Ozpin asked "What is viagra, Winter?"

She just shrugged and the group decided to asked the survivors about it later.

Qrow then walks up to Tai and hands them the letter from Yang and Ruby. When he opens it a photos fell out and Qrow picked them up. He then got a closer look at the picture. It was of the team and the group of survivors on a couch for what looked like a team photo.

"WAIT WHAT!!!!" Tai said loudly startling everyone.

"Easy Tai, What is it?" Qrow asked as he walked over to a stuttering Tai.

"Yang... Blake... Moonshine... closet..." Tai stutters before fainting.

The group stared as he laid there on the ground unconscious.

"Well ... that's a thing." Qrow says as he picks up the letter from Yang.

He begins to read it as he went along his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Well Qrow what does Yangs letter have to do with Mr and Mrs Belladonna daughter?" Glynda asked with a curious complexion on her face.

"Well if this letter is honest... then Yang has a crush on Blake and she is going to confess as well." Qrow answers

Ghira looked in shock while Kahi clapped her hands in glee.

"Oh that is stupendous. Both girls have felling for each other. I can already hear church bells ring."

"Well I hate to break up the fantasy of marriage but she also wrote she and Blake got waisted on moonshine and she gave up her V-card with Blake." Qrow said causing Kahi to stop dancing in glee and stop dead in her tracks.

"My baby... no longer... pure?" Kahi stutters.

Qrow hands the letter to Ghira who reads it closely before nodding his head in conformation.

"I'm going to need your flask, Qrow." Kahi said in a distraught tone. Qrow quickly gave her the flask to which she slowly but Shirley gulps it down.

"If this happens any more then I'm buying a second flask." Qrow mutter's under his breath.

"Well since Mr Xiao Long isn't in any position to speak I believe you should read the last letter Qrow." Ozpin said while swigging from his mug.

Qrow hesitantly opens up the letter from Ruby. He then reads out loud about how she and her team met these four people and the photo in Yangs letter was of them. She explained which ones which and how they were nice and saved her life a few times. She also explained about the trip to New Orleans. Finally she wrote about the evil cookies and when she got back to have a plate of chocolate chip cookies ready.

"Well looks like they had themselves a grand adventure no one else on this planet has seen." Glynda said stoically.

"Yes seems my sister has grown more mature on this little trip to earth." Winter adds.

"Alright we now know what's going on with the girls but let's see what else the sent." Qrow said as he picked up the envelope and opened it.

The family gathers around and looked as Qrow pulls out a dozen photos and a few post cards. The post cards were from Savanna Georgia, Whispering Oak and Ducatel Mississippi.

The photo's composed of some of the greatest moments. Including the Blake, Nick, and Rochelle 'Family photo', a photo of Ruby burning a plate of cookies, the team in the helicopter, Weiss learning to play the piano with Coach, Nick and Elise loosing a big pile of chips to Ruby while playing poker, Weiss having a red hair color, Blake and Yang cuddling together while sleeping.

The last two photos were of the two groups copying each other's stances. Ruby and Elise was sitting on the couch in the middle of the photo with there weapon resting in hand. Weiss and Coach was standing straight with their guns pointed downward's left of Ruby/Elise. Rochelle and Blake kneeling down on on leg with there side weapon in hand and main one on there back on the right of Ruby/Elise. Finally Yang and Nick were sitting on top of the couch behind Ruby and Elise with there weapons shown and holding the peace symbol in there right hand.

The other difference between the photo's was the one of Team RWBY weapons. Ruby was holding Elise's sniper rifle, Weiss with coach's shotgun, Blake holding Rochelle's desert eagle and AR, and finally Yang holding Nicks AK. The other photo was of the survivors were holding team Rwby's weapons.

The family marveled at there daughters adventure in the foreign land. Until Ozpin steps in.

"I know this looks interesting but I must ask all of you to leave. Please let this information settle in for now. I need to work out a few kinks before we can bring Team RWBY back." Ozpin said

The family left taking the photo's and souvenirs before descending downwards in the elevator.

After a few minutes Glynda spoke out. "You didn't tell them did you Oz." She said coldly.

"Yes Glynda I'm afraid that the stess of the zombies and special infected is enough. But knowing if we don't hurry up three of the four families children will become nothing more then mindless undead beast as they rip open there new friends, that will make the matter's even worst for us and them." Ozpin answers with guilt on his conscious.

"This happened before and it still doesn't get easier telling a parents that there kids died." Ozpin said as he took a seat at his desk.

"That I'm afraid I have to agree about." Glynda said in a depressed tone.

 **With the original Survivors**

The survivors and team JNPR were down by the fair ground setting up the stage for a concert at the end of festival. They just took a break to watched as workers from all over the planet setting up difficult types of booths and tents for the Vytal festival.

"So what's the deal with this festival again?" Franchise asked as he watched the workers set up tents for the Vytal festival.

"This festival represents the culture's of the planet. There will be music, dancing, great foods and..." before Pyrrha can finish Nora jumps in.

"And to duke it out in the battle to decide who is the best!" Nora shouted trying to sound like a cage match announcer while imagining Ren in a show girls outfit holding the round one sign.

"Oh hell yea! Now that's a reason why to show up to this festival!" Franchise shouted in Glee.

"What ever Franchise, Pyrrha I'm sure the culture aspect is just as important as the tournament." Louis said

"NERD!!!" Franchise and Nora shouts in sync before falling down laughing.

"Aw What ever at least we get to see the word up close." Louis said while rolling his eyes.

"Yea sorry you guys can't bring over your culture from your planet." Pyrrha said in a sincere tone. Ever since Team JNPR found out what really happened to team RWBY they looked at the survivors in a whole new light for there ability's as a team.

"It's all right Pyrrha, the only things I wish was here was more zombie movies." Zoey said while watching a shooting booth being set up.

"Yea I still don't know why you still watch zombie movies despite where you guy came from." Jaune said while Zoey shrugged in response.

"Trust me kid she has a passion for that stuff and passion is harder to kill then spirt." Bill said as he lit a smoke.

Team JNPR agreed with bill and went back to helping the workers set up the tents. As Bill kept on taking a drag from his cig he heard his name called out.

"Grandpa Bill!!!"

Bill turns around to have a ginger girl give him a death hug.

"Ugh. Hey Penny. Uh what do you mean by grandfather?" Bill struggles to ask.

"Ever since that attack by Torchwick General Ironwood has been called away on multiple occasions along with his forces. So it was easier for him to write in your identification slips that I'm your granddaughter. Isn't that sensational?" She chirps.

Bill was stunned. Both in a bad way for Ironwood making him take care of a living weapon that he pities and in the way when you feel your spine breaking into a million pieces because said living weapon is giving out death hugs like a hippie in a drug den.

"Oh yes sounds lovely... but um, Penny remember... spine." Bill sputters out.

Penny realized what he meant and quickly let's go of him.

"Oh sorry about that." She said politely.

"Don't worry about it kid, I'm just getting old." Bill replied.

"Hay Bill I need your help with these... oh hey Penny." Louis said after coming on stage with sound speakers.

"Salutations Professor Louis. How are you doing today." Penny greeted

"Pretty chipper, though I'll be sore tomorrow. I can't wait till these guys play." Louis answers optimistically.

"Hey Bill where are you? Smoke break's ove-no." Francis walked out holding a few guitar's in hand when he saw Penny his eyes went wide. "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

"Salutations Professor Francis, you look dashing rugged as always." Penny politely compliment's Franchise before he fell to his knees.

"By what foul deed did I do to deserve two Louis's." He cried out while mopping.

"Hay what the hell Francis, don't drop the guitar's or we have it taken out of our... oh hey Penny." Zoey said while holding wires to the electric piano.

"Salutations Professor Zoey." Penny greeted.

"So what brings you out here?" Louis asked.

"Oh general Ironwood is busy with multiple beucracy work so he sent me out to find and stay with my grandfather till the end of the festival." Penny said warmly.

"Oh really now. Ain't that special guys." Louis said positively.

"Oh god I hate grandfather's." Francis said sarcastically while still mopping.

"Who's gonna play the role of your grandfather Penny?" Zoey asked with curiosity.

"Why Bill Overbeck of course." Penny replied before grabbing Bill's arm.

The survivors were dumbfounded and held there jaws open in shock until Bill broke the silence.

"Apparently Ironwood is to busy to get one of his subordinates to watch over her so he modified my fake idea to include grandkids." Bill sighs.

The group continued to just stare in shock. Then they started to giggle and chuckle lowly before bursting out into a full fit of laughter."

"When (Ha ha) I... I ... I (ha ha) said you ... (ha ha) were grandpa (ha ha ha) Grandpa Bill I was just ... (ha ha) joking (ha ha)." Francis barely managed to say though his fits of laughter.

"Yea Yea laugh it up." Bill said while rolling his eyes.

After three minutes of laughing they finally stopped.

"Ok ok but seriously Francis watch the guitar is our paycheck dude." Zoey said after calming down.

Francis picked it up and played the guitar, but it sounds off.

"Francis." Zoey said in a agitated and deadpan tone.

"What, it was broken before I dropped it." Francis said in his defense.

"Ugh... alright let me check it out." Bill said as he got up on stage. He grabbed the acoustic guitar from Francis before he sat down and fixed the string.

"Hmf this doesn't seem to bad, just a loose string." Bill mutters as he fixes the string. He then plays a quick song before a loud gasp could be heard. The group turns to see team JNPR there holding a few instruments and crates.

"I didn't know you play." Nora said in surprise.

"Yea well there wasn't a lot of entertainment back in the war so if you played guitar you were reassured a life line of human shields." Bill said morbidly.

"Well do you know any songs?" Pyrrha asked

"Aren't we suppose to be working here?" Bill asked with a brow raised.

"Well um yea you um see um WE ARE COPS." Nora said trying to think of a good lie. Team JNPR just shook there heads.

"What Nora meant to say Mr Overbeck, is it would be nice to hear some music." Ren said stoically.

"Besides we are practically done with our work." Jaune adds.

"Oh yes it would be so pleasant to listen to some music Grandpa Bill." Penny adds.

Team JNPR jumps in shock when Penny appeared behind them.

"Wait what do you mean grandpa Bill?" Jaune asked in a curious tone

For a split second time began to move slowly for Penny who realized this lie could reveal another lie. Her mind race to find an answer out but even with access to the internet she couldn't and she prepared for the worst when Francis of all people stepped in.

"Yea Grandpa Bill, sing us a song." He said rudely sarcastic.

"Hay!" Bill interjects.

"Oh yea Grandpa Bill sings the best songs ever you should totally start one right now." Louis added.

"I'm not that old." Bill frowns.

"Yea sing us a song ... grandpa." Zoey said with a smirk as well.

"Zoey come on, not you too..."

"Oh come on Grandpa Bill ppplllleeeeeaaassseee." Nora said with eyes widened and sparkles practically falling from them.

Bill looks up to see the team begging 'Grandpa Bill' to sing something.

"Alright Alright hold your horses." Bill said after finally giving in.

He then began to ponder on what song to sing, at first it was 'Paint it black' but that seemed to grim, then 'Somebody to love' came up but that felt wrong since Pyrrha was asking him for help with Jaune. As he thought more about the song to sing it then hits him.

"Ok this song goes out to your missing friends of team RWBY." Bill said as he then strums his guitar and begins to play.

 **House of the rising sun**

 **By the**

 **Animal's**

 **There is a house in New Orleans**

 **They call the Rising Sun**

 **And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy**

Inside beacon Ozpin and Glynda watch as the machine that can... could save team RWBY was being built. As they watch Ozpin holds a clip board with team RWBY face's on it.

 **And God, I know I'm one**

 **My mother was a tailor**

 **She sewed my new blue jeans**

As he walks away leaving the clip board on a nearby desk the screen turns to see the picture of Ruby, Blake, And Yang had the words infected under it and Weiss had the words carrier under her's.

 **My father was a gamblin' man**

 **Down in New Orleans**

 **Now the only thing a gambler needs**

The scene switches to Tai and Ghira sitting at a bar looking at old photos of there two daughters going over them for nostalgia. They went to the same bar but failed to notice each other's presence. When they got to the last photo of there teams they stopped and stared at them before looking up to see each other.

 **Is a suitcase and trunk**

 **And the only time he's satisfied**

 **Is when he's on a drunk**

After staring at each other for what felt like hours Tai finally got up and walked over to Ghira. He stood over him before raising his hand for him to shake his. Ghira looked at Tai's hand then back at Blake. He let out a sigh before grinning and shaking Tai's hand. Tai then sat down and order two beers while they talked about family.

 _ **[Organ Solo]**_

The scene turns to Bill as he sang the group watches in amazement. Penny began to move to the movement of the song. Soon Nora and Ren did too. Pyrrha then reaches out her hand inviting Jaune to join. He complies and does so. While dancing Jaune stumbles a bit and accidentally stepped on a button that activated the speaker phone's playing the old vets music across Beacon campus.

 **Oh mother, tell your children**

 **Not to do what I have done**

 **Spend your lives in sin and misery**

 **In the House of the Rising Sun**

Back on the boat Ruby was standing in the shade of the sunrise. She couldn't sleep that night due to traumatic nightmares, so to calm her nerves she went up on deck. As she stands there she hears someone coming up from the ships underbelly a shadow figure appears. The shadow of the person crept forward to reveal Weiss with short hair almost similar to Ruby's if a tad bit shorter. Ruby smiles as Weiss got closer. Soon Yang and Blake came up when the sun rises above the waterline revealing in the distance the city of New Orleans.

 **Well, I got one foot on the platform**

 **The other foot on the train**

 **I'm goin' back to New Orleans**

 **To wear that ball and chain**

The ship got closer to the the team watch as different buildings from the city fell into the water. They watched in awe as the city beauty was as equal as its dangers hiding with in the city, as the ship sails by. The team then gets hit by a ray of sunshine causing them to flinch as the sun has risen over a huge bridge in the distance.

 **Well, there is a house in New Orleans**

 **They call the Rising Sun**

 **And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy**

 **And God, I know I'm one**

As Bill finished the song the view of the boat backs out to show the city of New Orleans had smoke coming from different parts of the city.

The scene returns to Bill how just finished his song he open his eyes to his surprise to see everyone attending Beacon and the foreign exchange student's that were there for for the Vytal festival was standing and watching as Bill got up.

Bill looked outinto the crowd as the crowd looks back.

"Um that's um all folks." Bill stampers before taking a bow.

Before he left stage Penny started to clap then followed by the survivors then team JNPR, soon enough everyone in the crowd slowly but Shirley started to clap in approval. As he gave a bow he didn't realize that his entire performance was uploaded online for all to watch.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **Well I can't think of a better song to signal the end for this series. So for those who don't know I'm gonna write a small story for the original left 4 dead crew separately to this story. So if you are wondering if you missed something about the original team then no you didn't. Now the picture of the survivors with there guns are the ones they are going to use. Finally yes Unzealt there is bandit... turf war. I'll let your imagination fly on that one other then that please Fav/Fol and leave any comments or requests for this story.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own RWBY or Left 4 Dead, And for that guy who asked for Cajun food, Sorry I didn't add this in sooner I just released my previous chapter when I got your comment. So I decided to give them a eggs and boudin packed for the survivors at the beginning of the story and referenced this somewhere else. Anyway's enjoy the story.**

 **3RD POV**

Both groups the survivors and Team RWBY has done the impossible. They made there way through the zombie infestated south western part of the United relatively unharmed. Now came the last trial surviving New Orleans. As Vergil pulls the boat into a port to dock in the two team armed them self's.

For team RWBY Ruby was armed with her newest creation. Crescent Rose the third. It looked exactly like the first model but inside the Machine parts were from Cresent Rose the second along with a button that changes the the scope from normal to thermal.

Weiss had her Myrtenaster as her main weapon and for a side arm a 357 magnum revolver. She made on the boat a speed loader for her rapier based on the one for her magnum.

Blake was armed with Gambol Shroud and her new machete that Nick gave her. She also kept the 1911 she got back in savanna now with a new silencer attached to her back.

Yang was armed with her Ember Celica and the frying pan from the bar back from savanna it was covered in so much zombie blood that the once black pan was blood coated red.

For the survivors they had weapons from the gun bag after making sure no one is going to leave it behind... again. Coach had a spaz-12 shotgun with a chainsaw for a side, Nick armed with a AK-47 and a fire axe he found near the boat, Elise had a hunting rifle and akimbo P220 and Glock-18, Finally Rochelle armed with an AR-15 and a blood stain baseball bat.

 **"I can't go no further, y'all gonna walk to bridge from here."** Vergil said over the intercom. As he pull up to the Dock for the group to get off.

The group got off the boat and slowly equipped there weapons before the boat left the dock and did a tail spin.

"Thank You Vergil your a good man, especially the for the food." Coach yells to the boat as it was leaving.

"We'll miss you Vergil!" Ruby said waving her hand.

"Stay safe out there Vergil!" Elise said while waving.

"Hey Vergil keep the spiked lemonade away from strangers!" Yang said sarcastically

" **Good Luck y'all, I'll be looking for other survivors now!"** Vergil said over the speakerphone before he disappeared into the background. When he finally disappeared the group checks and loads there weapons.

Couch finished loading his shotgun before giving out a speech for the group. "Alright people we've been through hell getting here and I'm proud of y'all. All we need is one final push and we are home free. So let's do this one last time."

"Yea seeing the bridge and getting there are two different things. Still we made it this far I don't see any reason why we should stop." Nick says

"Oh please Nick the day we did is the day Yang stops pun-ning around." Rochelle said trying to sound funny. Only Yang laughed while everyone groans.

"Please no more Puns." Weiss said while shaking her head. Everyone took some time to admire the city before heading up the ramp into it.

"Oh my Oum we are finally here." Ruby said looking over the city through her scope. "Wow I bet this place would have been beautiful before the outbreak."

"Yea it was especially during Mardi Gras. When that happened the town was even more amazing." Elise said thinking back to his time with his friends Keith.

"We still don't know what Mardi Gras is?" Weiss said while walking by following Nick, Rochelle, and Coach up the ramp leading into town.

"It's a huge festival we're you take a vow to give a vice you do for a month." Ruby answers.

"Well that sounds lame, why would celebrate giving up a vice?" Yang said joining the conversation

"Naw Yang. The vow take place after Mardi Gras. The festival is were you supposed to enjoy your vice's to the max." Elise answers

"So it's a day were people do there vice's with out judgment from others." Blake asked with curiosity.

"Yea essentially." Elise answers.

"Huh when was this festival supposed to happen?" Blake said getting more interested in the conversation.

"Um let's see um ..." Elise took a moment to think about the date of Mardi Gras this year. "Oh, well I'll be a crow on a fence I believe today is Mardi Gras."

"Ok then I would like to participate in it then." Blake announced getting the three to look at her oddly. Before anyone asked what she meant she quickly grabs Yang and holds her still before kissing her passionately.

Elise and Ruby stared in shock, while Yang was surprised by this she slowly gave in and kissed back passionately as well.

"Guys come on we need to go now!" Weiss shouted rudely as she walked down the ramp. She stopped when she see's Blake and Yang kissing very passionately.

"Oh for the love of, no wonder why Nick refuse to come down here. Break it up lovebirds we need to be at a bridge yesterday!" Weiss huffs before walking back up the ramp.

"Weiss is right we should go." Blake says as the others nod there head in agreement.

They then left heading up the ramp to meet up with the other group, but before Yang could follow Blake pulls her aside and place her lips close to her ear.

"When we get to safety I'm planning taking a shower and seeing that could be with in the twenty four hour range of this holiday can you help me end this holiday with... A Yang?" Blake said seductively into Yangs ear while Rubbing her hand up Yangs thighs.

Yang begins to blush madly and loved the feeling of Blake's hand creeping forward towards her private's but this was no time nor place for seduction.

"Um yea I'll make sure to rub and scratch my favorite pussy, but Blake I don't think this is the time nor the place." Yang said sheepishly getting Blake to stop.

Blake backs off and begins to blush in embarrassment. "Um sorry Yang it's just been awhile since I flirted with anyone and I'm just not use to do this."

"It's ok Blake I still love you but this can wait till afterwords. Then we'll do it in a real bed and sober as well." Yang jokingly promised. Blake begins to chuckle alongside her before they kissed again. They then walked up the ramp to the group with there arms wrapped around each other.

"I love you Yang Xiao Long." Blake whispers with her arms wrapped around Yang waist.

"I love you Blake Belladonna." Yang whispers while kissing Blakes forehead.

When they got up the ramp they noticed the streets were filled with newly decreased infected. They were going to asked when a fighter jet swings by interrupting everyone's thoughts as it flew by.

"Hey look at that. Jets means people." Elise said while watching them make a turn to the left.

"It looks like the military is still active here." Coach nods off.

"How are those vehicles supposed to pick us up?" Weiss asked.

"You don't. I got a bad feeling about this, you don't evacuate people in fighter jets." Nick answers grimly.

Weiss and Blake nods there head in agreement with Nick Why'll everyone puts it off as Nick's superstition. They walked down main street unaware a telescopic lense was looking at them.

The screen moves away from the scope to reveal a bald man in a prison jumpsuits and biker vest watching them through the lense. He picks up a radio and talks through it.

"Hey boss see a few stragglers roaming the street, heavy armed by the look of it." He said in a thick Cajun voice.

"Static beep static beep"

"No sir they don't look like military or that group of animals either. What do you want to do about this?"

"Static beep Static beep"

"Heh easy pickings it is then." He puts down the radio while giving a sadist grin. "Some of them are kids, heh this should be easy." He stands up and tunes the radio's frequency to something else.

"Look alive boys we got ourselves some fresh meat in town and they don't look military nor those animal Fucks we have been dealing with." He said before walking away unaware some one else was watching as well.

On the other side anther person was looking through the telescope lenses watching the group go by.

"Oh Oum damn it, more stinking humans have entered our turf." The sniper mutters under his breath. He then zooms in on Blake who was still wearing her cowboy hat. She stop to make sure Weiss catches up after a jockey ride her like a rented mule before Nick cut it in two with out hurting Weiss.

"Oh this day may have gotten better, not only do I kill that brat Schnee but Adam will reward me for bringing that traitors head to him." The sniper said as the screen slowly zooms out to reveal the sniper to be a White Fang member.

He stands up and turns on his Radio. "Sir this is recon wolf beta, I have seen some human's entered the city." He said into his radio

"Beep Static Beep Static"

"No they don't look military or Biker scum but two of them are two wanted targets. I believe this group has the brat Weiss Schnee and that traitor Blake Belladonna in there company."

Beep Static Beep Static"

"I understand sir I'll get into a good position and try and take them out sir." The WF member hung up the radio before grabbing his rifle and heading towards a better position to snipe.

 **Back with the group they made there way inside a drug store before leaving into the park.**

"Hay guys check it out. It's a horse." Elise said while pointing to a statue of Andrew Jackson on a hoarse commemorating for his deeds during the battle of New Orleans.

"Nice observation Elise." Nick said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Um Nick I think he was talking about the sign on the hoses not the statue." Yang said in his defense.

"Wait there was a sign?" Elise asked. Yang immediately smacked her hand against her face in disappointment.

"You were saying." Nick said cockily.

"Oh shut up Nick." Yang muttered under her hands.

"Oh hush you two, I'm trying to read this." Coach interrupted there argument before taking out his reading glasses.

Coach then begins to read out loud what was written on the sign.

"Warning restricted area up ahead, trespassers will be shot on site. Only those who have not made any contact with the infected may pass through the military check point. All those who have made any form of contact with the infected wether by yourself or thought other's must go through screening first. Failure to comply with these orders will be considered trespassing." Coach finishes.

"Oh my Oum What is wrong with the military." Weiss said disgusted.

"You get sick you get shot, and to think C.E.D.A was bad." Rochelle said bluntly.

"Well looks like we are trespassing after all." Blake said

"Eh by the amount of infected being shot doesn't sound so bad compared to the other ways of dying here." Nick said looking at a Corpse of a dead soldiers that clearly looked like he pissed of a strip club of witches.

The group heads down an alley way to find this military checkpoint. When they got to the gate they saw what the military did to trespassers. This image of multiple innocent men, women and children deeply scared team RWBY deeply.

"Oh my Oum... w-who would do this?" Weiss asked in discussed and horror.

"I think we all know who Weiss." Blake said looking at a soldier who was stabbed to death.

"Maybe they were zombies who gotten mowed down by the military." Ruby said trying to process the massacre.

"Naw these ain't zombies Ruby. Someone was shooting people." Coach said picking up a few 12-gage shells from a dead military member.

Crist Coach someone? We all know who did it." Nick bluntly said before kicking a army helmet like a soccer ball.

"Nick I know who did it but do the girls need to know." Coach answers aggressively.

"Sorry Coach but Nicks right." Ruby said while staring at a dead child with bulet hole covering his torso. "Denying this will make getting out of this city alive even harder."

"Ok so the military may be trigger happy so avoid giving any weapons to them." Yang said before moving her younger sister away from the horrific site of death. Unfortunately the damage was already done Ruby Rose the once proud and care free young girl ceased to exist for a moment.

The group enter the C.E.D.A trailer before closing the door behind them. Inside they notice a table with multiple adrenaline shots and paperwork. The paperwork describing the infection was either something they knew or was to damn confusing to understand.

"Warning alarm will sound if the door is open without towers Clearance." Blake reads from the phoster strapped to the door.

"Of course it will." Yang said in a deadpan voice.

"Ug this is just fan freaking-tactic." Nick said while rolling his eyes.

"Y'all better ready up before we make a break for the tower." Elise said while stretching his legs for the run.

"Why does earth have so many fucking alarms." Weiss said out of character because of the tramoa she received seeing a dead mother gripping her dead baby.

The group Wait for Ruby to say Language but to there surprise she didn't say anything. They turn to her as she looked over the shot in her hand.

"What?" Ruby asked feeling uncomfortable by everyone staring at her. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Huh that's a first." Nick said surprised.

"A first what?" Ruby asked.

"You been making sure no one swears but Weiss dropped a F bomb and you didn't say nothing about that." Elise said.

"After what we seen Elise I think it's ok to swear." Ruby said darkly.

"Um well I guess, um I think we are all ready then." Nick said uncomfortable by Ruby's new darker tone.

He opens the door and the group makes a sprint for it. The alarm starts to blaring and the sound of a huge hoard can be hear.

"Ruby use your semblance so we don't get any more attention then we already have." Weiss shouted as she shot a hunter with her revolver before it jumps Blake.

Ruby nods and use her semblance but as she turns into a mist of roses she stoped when she climbed the fence and fell down with a hard thud onto the concrete floor.

"RUBY!!!" Everyone said as they watch Ruby having difficulty getting up.

A smoker then shot it's tongue at her. Blake quickly used her machete to stab its tongue into the ground before it could wrap around Ruby. A charger then jumps out of one of the portal potty's and charged at Blake and Ruby.

Blake quickly grabs ahold of Ruby and uses her semblance to dodge the charge. She successfully did it but when she used her semblance she felt completely weak. Not as weak as Ruby but not enough to carry Ruby.

Both Yang and Elise came forward while Nick and Rochelle laid down surpresive fire while Yang and Elise picks up the two down teens and drags them towards the doors to the bus station, While defending them Coach and Weiss climbed the ladder leading to the tower ther they turn off the alarm and then with the help of Rochelle and Nick finished up the remaining hoard.

"Blake Ruby are you alright, please tell me your alright, I can't loose any of you." Yang begs as she scans her lover and sister for injuries.

"I'm fine Yang just feeling a bit drain that's all." Blake replies "It's Ruby you should be more concerned about."

Blake was right Ruby was breathing heavily and raggedly her pulse was beating fast then slowly inconsistently.

"What the hell happen to her?" Rochelle asked in a very concern tone.

"Is she infected?" Nick asked sounding genuinely worried about her.

"I recognize this she seems to have a extreme aura depletion." Weiss said as she place her hand over her partner's forehead feelings the temperature.

"Wiess please tell me there is something we can do the help her!?!" Yang said with tears starting to build up.

"We need to get her someplace safe to rest there I could do something." Weiss answers Yang Nods as she picks up Ruby when the sound of another hoard can be heard.

"Alright we'll cover you girls while you get your ass to the safe house." Coach said while reloading his shotgun.

The girls nodded before Yang helped Blake to her feet and carried her with one of her arms over her shoulder while Weiss carried Ruby princess style.

They ran through the bus station as the hoard tried to flank them the survivors gun most of them down while keeping by there side. As the group make it to the safe house a a huge hoard came from there left so Nick and Elise charged forward shooting the zombies.

"Nice shooting Tex" Nick said as Elise shot a hunter through the head killing a smoker right behind it.

"Thanks man, damn man if it wasn't for Ruby and Blake collapsing then I think we would be kings of the freaki. **BANG** " A strange gunshot can be heard. When Elise turns around a bullet went pass him.

"What the hell!" He shouts thinking it was someone from the group who almost accidentally shot him when he noticed the gun fire was coming from the overpass above them.

"Oh shit sniper Nick get down." Elise proceeded to quickly doge the next round before he aims his scope at the supposed sniper.

He was behind cover so Elise couldn't see this mysterious sniper but he did notice a car hooked to a trailer that was inches away from falling right on top of the sniper. He holds his breath before slowly exhaling, and with that he shot the bullet hitting the chain holding the trailer causing it to fall on top of the sniper's position also braking the part of the bridge the sniper was on. When the concrete fell downwards it hit something before making a loud blaring noises that could be described as the sounds of a bunch of car alarms all going off at once.

"Oh right did you see that Nick that som-bitch thinks he can out shoot this man." Elise said proudly. Nick didn't answer back, Elise then turns his head around to see Nick drop his AK to the ground.

"Um Nick you ok?" Elise asked before Nick collapsed and started to bleed heavily from his left side stomach region.

"Oh shit shit shit, Coach, Rochelle I need a medic Nicks been shot!" Elise shouted as he ran towards Nick.

"Hang in there buddy." Elise said reassuring Nick as his pulse slowed down till eventually flatlining.

 **Back on Reamnant.**

In the few days since the return of Zwei Ozpin and his his staff have been working nonstop trying to fix the machine. In that time Ozpin has neglected basic hygiene and now has a few stubble's growing from his face and rings around his eyes while his once clean and combed hair was now unkept and rugged. He's been lacking any form sleep whatsoever and was sololy powered by Coffee alone.

Despite the manner he was in he finally got the machine done, and was taken a moment to admire the hard work going into this machine. As he looked at the machine the elevator opens letting in Glynda, Winter, Qrow, Penny, and Bill.

"Ok Ozpin is it done can my sister come back now?" Winter asked as her patient's has finally subsided.

"Hpm oh yes it is done Mss Schnee I believe we can bring your sister and her friends back now but we need Penny for this part." Ozpin said sluggishly.

"Um Oz are you ok?" Qrow asked in concern for Oz's health.

"No Qrow I feel perfectly fine, nothing five mugs of coffee per hour can't fix." Ozpin said sarcastically.

"Ozpin I advise after we are done with this you go get some rest." Glynda said in a no nonsense tone.

"Fine mother what ever." Ozpin yawns irritated. He wanted to speed this up so he could go to bed but he didn't want the girls life's to be in jeopardy because of his laziness.

He carfuly switch some switches, levers and pushed a few buttons till the machine activated. "Now Penny I need you to stand in that pod over there." Ozpin pointed out.

Penny nods and was about to step forward when Bill stops her. "Wait before you do this Penny are you sure you are up to this." Bill asked concerned for the young bot's safety.

"Yes grandpa Bill. My friend could be in trouble and I'm there only hope of bringing her back, this is something I must do." She said stoically.

Bill begins to tear up and he gave her a hug. "You may not be my blood child but you definitely take after me. If I were to have a grandchild I would hope to have someone as selfless as you."

Penny begins to tear up as well as she hugs him back. "Don't worry grandpa Bill I'll be completely safe." Penny said before letting go of Bill. She steps forward towards the machine. She lets out a sigh of nervousness before taking a step inside the machine. The door closes behind her and through the window a bright white light starts to seep through the window. The machine started to make a weird noise as it got louder. The five adults watch as they place on there special glasses to see a worm hole opening and slowly a background of a broken bridge forms with an image of an injured Weiss shakily holding a revolver in her hand.

 **Hello everyone this is wombag1786 here.**

 **Now for those who are wondering if the next chapter is the last. It is not and this will be the turning point for team RWBY. For those who haven't paid attention to this story the two universes move at a different rate of time then the other. Also Unzealot next chapter there will be conflict with the Bandit's and the White Fang with the group caught in the cross fire. So enjoy remember to Fav/Fol and comment this series.**

 **This is wombag1786 signing off.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own RWBY or Left 4 Dead.**

 **Nick POV**

"Ugh great this is how I die great just great" I thought to myself as I started to bleed out. The last thing I saw before the world went black was Elise stupid face. Great just great, fucking hell in a hand basket. I'm dead.

As I looked around all I saw was blackness. So this is death, just an empty void. Damn I was really hoping that I'm the end I see my daughter next to some big tit angle but that could be to much to ask for. I floated around in this void for what felt like eternity till I hear sounds. I turn and noticed a crack in the void light was seeping out of it as the cracks got bigger.

Then like a window the cracks in the void broke like glass with some bright light nearly blinding me. I walked towards the light. Staying in the void will get so goddamn annoying so might as well see what's beyond this crack.

My eyes adjusted to the light and the new room looked like an oversized clock.

"Huh am I going to meet Father Time?" I wondered as I looked around. I then hear a ding and I turn around to see the elivator open.

Inside was what looked like a man in a green suit and silver hair. I can't really see his face but it was fuzzy as hell and he moved at super speed like someone left the fast forward button on. I watched as the speed of this man increased as he left entered with different people till time begins to slow down I saw him talking to three people while three other people watched. I didn't see there faces but I do recognize them.

"Oh my god it's that greasy pig in a monkey vest." I muttered as I looked at the fuzzy looking man that looked like a biker. The scene then speeds up to the point of them sitting with a nurse as they took blood samples.

The scene speeds up again and stops as an old man in a military uniform walked in and was tackled by the other survivors.

"Huh I wondered if that will ever happen to me." I muttered watching the group hugging them. "Naaa I have more chance in hell then that happening."

The scene then picks up again and stops showing the military guy having his blood taken as well before the scene speeds up to the man preforming test on the blood samples. I watched as he then mixed together two blood samples and gave it to this scientist looking guy. The scene once again speeds up to the point where I could barley get see a family gathering around Zwei and leaving then him holding a clip board before placing it down and walking away. That's when the scene stopped and I was left in the empty room.

I figured I might as well check the clipboard out, since there was nothing else going on. I was about to grab the clip board when I heard the sound of someone crying.

For a second I thought it was a witch and I begin to sweat like crazy till I heard something.

"D-Daddy. Is that you?" The voice sounded like a little girl. So I slowly turn around to see my... daughter.

"Sarah?" I muttered as I watched the little girl begins to weep even louder before running to me and hugged me.

I knelt down and hugged back "Oh Sara... I miss you dearly." I whispered while tears rolled down my face.

"I miss you to Daddy." She weeped

This was the first time I felt happy in... **ZZZAAAPPP**

OUCH!!!! What the hell wa... **ZZZZZAAAAPPPP**

The light around me started to fade and I find myself in the void. I felt a surge of electricity coursing through me again. **ZZZZAAAAPPPP**

"AHH! STOP SHOCKING ME!" I screamed when I realized that I'm sitting on a bed with Elise holding a pair of defibrillator's.

"I told y'all saying clear would work." Elise said before placing down the defibrillator.

 **RUBY POV**

I don't know what happened but as soon as I used my semblance the world went black and a headache that felt like Zwei found out about the vet and decided to hide in my head. When I open my eyes I noticed I was in a dark room. As I looked around The pain in my head returned and started to hurt even more. I hold onto my head till the ringing stoped. I looked up to see myself with my back turned to me why'll kneeling down with my head looking down, this other me was in my combat attire.

"Um hello." I said trying to get my other selfs attention. It worked and my other self head moved upwards.

" **G** _e_ **t o _U_ t!" **

"W-What?" I asked the other me slowly turn her head reavealing her head to have eyes like a grim and the flesh of a rotting corpse.

"Oh My Oum!" I scream in horror at the zombie/grimm-ified verstion of me. I looked down and noticed the half eaten decapitated head of my partner Weiss in her hand.

I quickly turn around in an attempt to run away but almost ran into Yang and Blake who were also Zombie/Grimm-ified. They started to approach slowly as my headache came back. I begin hearing the words over and over in my head.

" **G** _e_ **t o _U_ t!**"

" **G** _e_ **t o _U_ t!**"

" **G** _e_ **t o _U_ t!**"

" **G** _e_ **t o _U_ t!**"

" **G** _e_ **t o _U_ t!**"

I couldn't take it any more and I started to rock back and forth till I hear a sweat sounding voice.

"Ruby, Ruby. My dearest Ruby."

I looked up and instead of my best friend disfigured faces I noticed my mother wearing her cloak over her face.

"M-mother?" I asked as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Oh My beautiful Daughter." She said with her arms out stretch for a hug.

I couldn't help but cry as I ran over to my mother. But when I touched her she vanished and soon I found myself falling into the void and I closed my eyes in fear.

After what felt like eternity my eyes started to flustered. As I open them I noticed I was on a mattress in a safe room. I tried to think of why or how I got here but that brought back the headache's

"Ugh my head." I groan before I heard my name.

"RUBY!!!" Yang shouts before giving me a death hug.

"YYYYYYaaaaaannnnnnggggg, please stop, headache, killing me." Managed to sputter.

"No I'm not letting you go. I-I thought you were going to die. Promise me you will never do that again." Yang said crying tears of joy.

"I... I promise not to die again." I promised as I hugged her back. I looked over to see Weiss and Blake watching me with tears stains on there face's.

"Oh relax guys I'm fine." I said while giving a cheeky smile.

"It's not that, a few minutes ago Nick was dead." Weiss said as she sat down next to me.

"Wha! Bu! Oh my Oum I'm so so sorry that Nick di... Wait, What do you mean was?" I asked.

"See for your self." Blake said before grabbing my head and tilting it to the other side of the room to see Elise grasping for air as Nick was choking him. Both Rochelle and Coach were grabbing ahold of him and were trying to pull Nick off Elise. It kinda looked like something you would see in a cartoon.

"You son of a bitch I'll kill you!!!" Nick Chibi screams as he choke Elise chibi.

"Nick get off him!" Rochelle Chibi shouted.

"I-I'm... sorry... (choke) gak" Elise Chibi said while struggling to breathe.

"Nick ...get ... of... Elsie... NOW!!!" Coach Chibi yells as he struggles to get Nick off Elise.

"W-What is going on?" Ruby asked with a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh nothing much Nick died, Elise received him and now he's strangling him because he met his daughter momentarily in the afterlife." Weiss said nonchalantly and sarcastically as they watched the fight continued.

"Wait Nick had a kid?" I asked with a brow raised above her head.

"Oh yea your going to love this. So apparently Nick use to have a little girl who looks exactly like Blake." Yang while having a hard time keeping in her laughter.

"Seriously?" I asked with my attention completely peeked.

"Yeah she isn't lying." Blake said before showing me a picture of Nicks daughter looking exactly like Blake. In the photo she was wearing a pair of cat ear headbands and with those on she indeed looks exactly like a younger Blake.

"Oh. My. Oum." I squealed in excitement.

"I know right. I was totally fee-lining the fatherly love." Yang said before bursting into a fit of laughter while we just groaned at her bad puns.

3RD POV

After the Chibi survivors return to normal they waited thirty minutes for Ruby and Nick to patched themselves up. While waiting Nick had a few badanages wrapped around his new wounds and Ruby's innocent nature returned to her. To everyone relief. After the thirty minute wait they existed the safe house into a suburban Area of New Orleans. They encountered a few special infected and the ocational zombie but for the most part it was empty and that did not sit well with anyone. They then enter a few old house that clearly showed a sign of a struggle.

"Ok y'all check these rooms for something of use." Coach shouts and the team started to split up.

After five minutes of searching Nick desided to take a break and he sat down letting the pain from his injuries wash over him.

"Yo Nicky." Nick looked up to see Yang in the door with a bottle of pain killers in hand.

"I couldn't have noticed that you look like your in a lot of pain." She said slyly before walking over to him.

"Yea I feel real peachy." Nick retort's sarcastically.

"Eh I bet. So listen I need some help with something and seeing you need these I'm willing to trade you for some information." Yang said as she plops herself down next to him.

"Ugh, does this have to do with teaching your sister how to card count?" Nick asked annoyed.

"No it's not that... but seriously don't teach her the evils of math." Yang said in a deadpan serious tone.

"Alright, alright what is it?" Nick chuckles.

"Back on Reamnant my mother abandoned me and my father. I have no idea were she is, let alone who she is but after doing some digging on her I found out some horrible things about her." Yang said as she took a swig from the flask her father gave her.

"Ok and your point is?" Nick said having no idea where this is going.

"My point is I was looking for her for so long and I managed to narrow down where she is, but I don't know if I should pursue her or not." Yang said as she hit the crumbling wall behind her in a fit of rage.

Nick thought about what Yang said and gave his answer. "Look I may not be the best person to talk to you about this but since you asked I say fuck her."

Yang looked over to him. She gave an aversive look with her eyes completely red. Nick rolls his eyes before continuing.

"Yea that never scare me before Yang and still wont scare me now. Look your mother walked out on you she doesn't want to see you but you have friends a lover don't toss them away for some hag who gave birth to you. If she doesn't want to see you fine her loss, but don't pursue her she walked out on you not the other way around." Nick finished.

Yang thought about what Nick said and he was right. Her mom left her and became a feared bandit leader instead. She wasn't family, Team RWBY is... Blake is.

"(Sigh) Yea your Right. She's more of a stranger then family. Thanks Nick needed that." Yang said before tossing him a bottle of pain killers.

"Happy to oblige." Nick mutters to himself before opening up the pill bottle to find out that the drugs were actually Tick tacs.

"Yang you are soooo dead." Nick said in a fit of rage before giving a weekly chase to Yang.

After awhile the group stopped searching for supplies and left the house. Eventually they found a open sewer grate with a safe house signal pointing down in to the sewer.

"Looks like we have to jump down the sewer." Elise said looking down the open manhole.

"Ah hell. Hay Nick I think today is a bad day to wear your white suit." Coach remarked.

"Tell me about it." Nick said disappointed.

"Oh Oum please tell me we are not going down into the sewer." Weiss said while holding her nose.

"Ugh so gross." Ruby said trying not to barf.

"Come on y'all, just suck it up and we will be on the other side." Coach said before holding his breath and jumping in.

"Coach, I am not climbing down into th... ah screw it let's go." Nick jumps down making sure he doesn't get any turds on his shoulder.

The group groans before slowly jumping down into the sewer.

"Ah oh oh my Oum. First thing we are going to do is get a shower when the military saves us." Weiss said trying her hardest not to gag and puke at the smell.

"Coach I will pay you a hundred dollars for you to give me a piggyback ride." Nick says holding his nose.

"Sorry Nick I think someone else has claims." Coach pointed out. Ruby used her semblance to avoid the shit color water had hopped onto the back of Coach.

"Youngling I'm to old to give piggy back rides." Coach deadpans

"Yea Ruby your to old for them." Yang said while secretly wishing she had the idea first.

"Well either way I'm not getting my hood soaked in poopy water." Ruby said fearfully.

"Come on guys if we hurry up then we won't have to spend more time down here." Rochelle said while holding her nose.

The group agreed with Rochelle and slowly walked down the sewer pipe making sure not to slip. There was a lot of zombies down there and this made everyone shudder at the thought that they were now walking through a sewer with dead bodies floating in it. Eventually they found an exit to the sewer and they climbed out.

Outside they took in the fresh air. Well as fresh as you can get when you walk through a sewer swarming with dead bodies. The area they were in was right were that sniper just was. Part of the bridge gave way from Elise shooting causing some parts to fall down onto the cars.

"Damn man it's like a maze here." Elise whistles in shock.

"Oh you have to be kidding me." Nick deadpan's.

"(Sigh) come on guys just don't shoot any of the cars and we should be fine." Rochelle said before navigating through the cars.

The group slowly navigated through the cars till the got to the ladder. Next to the ladder was a half eaten corpse of the sniper. When Elise shot the truck onto the sniper's position it caused some of the ruble to fall on top of him pinning him to the ground. He was very much alive when the hoard came for him.

Elise took a better look at Nicks would be killer and noticed a blood stain white mask next to it.

"Oh shit. Hay Blake." Elise said as he turn to Blake with mask in hand. "Sorry about killing your kind."

Blake looked at him with a degree of confusion before seeing the mask in Elise hands was a White Fang mask.

"Ah I see. Well thanks Elise but what you did is in self defense so I won't hold you accountable for this." Blake said as she took the mask and threw it aside.

The group was making there way closer to the ladder leading up to the bridge when a gunshot cut the silent air before one of the car alarms went off.

"Elise! What did you just do!" Nick shouted.

"That wasn't me!" Elise said in his defense before another gunshot could be heard and the car next to Ruby went off.

"You Dolt what do you think your doing!?!" Weiss yells at Ruby.

"It wasn't her snow queen." Yang said in Ruby defense. The four started to argue before a gunshot could be heard. This time it was Rochelle who shot straight up getting there attention.

"Ok people. Someone is shooting at us and we need to quit arguing and work together before the ho... **bang** " mid way through her speech the bullet she shot came down and hit the car behind her causing the alarm to go off.

"Opps heh heh sorry guys." Rochelle sheepishly smiles as a huge hoard can be heard.

"Oh son of bitch." Blake said as she pulls out her machete and ready herself for the incoming hoard.

The hoard that came running was much bigger then the previous hoards that the group had face.

"Ok people we've been through hell getting here. Let's not stop now." Coach rallies the group as the hoard pours from over the walls, ontop of the freeway, and the sewer.

The group later down fire on the oncoming hoard as it approaches. For the most part they managed to keep the hoard back but eventually the numbers started to push them back.

"Ok up the ladder people." Rochelle yells as she made her way up the ladder.

Nick, Elise, Ruby ,and Weiss covered the the group while they slowly climbed the ladder.

"Die die my darling, die die." Elise shouts

"Crist were are these things coming from?" Nick says as he layes suppressive fire on a smoker that grabbed Weiss.

"Come on up the ladder now!" Blake yells from above as she use her main weapon to lay down a surpesive Fire.

Ruby and Weiss climbed up first followed by Elise. As Nick begins to clime the ladder snaps and begins to fall backwards.

Nick climbed faster as the ladder slowly fell. "Oh shit, shit, shit."

At the last second he made an effort to jump and grab the ledger but missed. As he fell Rochelle quickly extended her hand and grabbed Nicks.

"Hold on, I got you!" Rochelle said as Nick dangles in the air.

Blake quickly ran over to Rochelle and helped her with Nick. Slowly they pulled Nick from over the edge.

"To god damn close." Nick said as he looked over the ledge.

"Agreed. We should watch out for who ever was really shooting those cars." Coach said before walking up the stairs leading to the freeway leading to the bridge. The group begins to cry cheers of happiness as they race to the bridge.

"There's the bridge." Rochelle says

"I see the bridge!" Blake said relieved the nightmare was almost over.

"I can't believe we're here." Weiss said

"Oh my Oum we made it." Yang cheers.

"I have never been so happy to see a bridge." Elise says

"We did it people, we're here." Coach said

"Go team RWBY and friends." Ruby said happily.

"That's it we are here we are actually going to make it." Nick cries out in joy... only for a jet plane to pass by and destroy the freeway leading onto the bridge.

The group stopped and looked at the destroyed bridge. There hopes of escape went up with the freeway.

"... OH COME ON!!!" Nick screams in anger.

"Motherfuu- god damnit all to hell!" Coach screams in anger.

"Oh Oum why?!?" Blake shouts before taking the cowboy hat of her head and threw it to the ground in a fit of rage.

Weiss and Rochelle watches with there eyes twitching in disbelief and anger as the smoke clears from there would be escape.

Yang eyes turn red in anger she was about to scream in anger till a high pitched roar of hatred can be heard.

"Son of a whore mongering flesh junkies fuckup!" Everyone turn to see Ruby looking up towards the sky. "You fucking fucker fuckidy funck fuck shit cunt, who the fuck do you motherfucking bitches think you fucking are to drop god fucking damn bombs on our ass you shit tit bitch cunt lickers." Ruby finished as the group just stared at her in complete shock.

"What?" Ruby asked feeling uncomfortable about everyone staining at her.

"Ruby... language." Everyone said at once.

After everyone calmed down they head towards the graveyard and through some buildings before seeing a safe house in an abandoned hotel. Once inside they locked the doors but that proved to be a mistake. Once everyone settled in a green gas poured through the vent. Soon the group passed out and a few armed men in leather jackets wearing Gasmask's came in.

"Well well Well boys looks like we found the fresh meat. Load me up in the truck we got some fun to behave." The one leading the bikers said as they grabbed ahold of the group and dragged them away.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **So this chapter isn't the last maybe the next will. So for the bandits I'm changing the idea of a gunfight to being kidnaped and from there maybe I'll end the story soon. So LTsnow wants to know how Ozpin knows and the guest wanted food. So I'm going to take a break after the next chapter weather I finished the story or not to rewrite a few chapter's and fix some mistakes, so don't worry about it. Hope you enjoy the story remember to Fav and follow and to leave a comment.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok people this is the official last Chapter of the story. I just want to thank those who have read, commented, Fav and follow the story. After the chapter is done I'm going to spend some time to edit my past mistakes in this story before placing this under complete. Now for the request of AGH I can't place your OC into the story as a character but I can place him in as a cameo so sorry about that. Now then enjoy the story.**

 **Idon't own RWBY or Left 4 Dead**

 **Ruby POV**

"Ugh my head." I moan as my vision started to return to me. I looked around and noticed that I was hanging from my arms in a dark room.

"Uh hello?!? Anyone there?!?" I yelled out trying to get someone's attention.

I didn't hear anyone but then I begin to hear a groaning noise the I realized that I'm not the only one in this room.

"Ugh Wha-What happened." I realized it was Elise.

"Elise is that you?" I cried out.

"Yea it's me Ruby we're are you I'm kinda blind right now." He said.

"Yea I can't see you. Wait are You chained from your hands?" I asked

"Hm yea I am." He answers.

"Ok then try to sway back and forth. Even though I can't see you I may be able to hear were you are." I said

"Yea I'll try that, good thinking there Ruby." Elise begins to sway back and forth. The sound of his chains indicate he was in front of me.

"Ok so we are facing each other I think." I said while swaying back and forth to let him know were I am.

"Ah ok. It's good to know your alright but what about the others?" Elise asked.

I-I don't know." I answer

 **Blake POV**

My head was aching in pain from the chemicals they used to put us under but soon my vision started to reappear and I noticed instantly that I was hanging inside a cage. Thanks to my Faunus traits I can see due to a low level night vision. I can hear the low moan of the infection and I see outside my cage that there are a few infected walking around outside the cage, they were just moaning as if Waiting for something to happen. That's when the lights burst on. I had to squint my eyes because of how fast the lights hits my eyes. As they adjusted I noticed that on the other side was Yang inside a cage.

"Oh my Oum Yang!" I cried out fearing she wasn't alive.

"Mph Blake just five more minutes." Yang moans

"Yang this isn't the time to sleep, wake up now!" I screamed. This caused the infected to Focas on me and bash on the cage.

"Oh my Oum Blake!" Yang said finally waking up.

"I'm fine Yang I'm inside a cage just like yours, they can't get me." I said reassuring that I'm fine.

"Still though what the hell is going on here?" Yang said in an anxious tone.

"I don't know Yang but as long as your alright then I can endure this." I said trying to calm her down.

She slowly breathed in then out, calming herself down.

"Blake... for once in my life, I'm scared." Yang said with fear.

"(Sigh) So am I Yang, so am I." I said reassuring her.

 **Coach POV**

Ouch, hot damn what was that. I thought as I pick myself up and looked around me. I was in some kind of room but it was pitch black and had a horrible smell.

"Hay, is there anyone there!?! I cried out while stumbling blindly through the dark. I then hear a groaning sound before I tripped and fell over something.

"Ah shit, What was that." I said as I sat up.

"Ouch watch it who ever there." I hear. I soon realize it is Weiss that was who I tripped over.

"Oh sorry about that Weiss." I said while sticking out my arm to find her or the wall.

"Coach is that you?" Weiss asked.

Yea it's me, do you remember how we got here?" I asked as I patted the wall getting my bearings.

"No. All I remember is a green smoke then nothing, What was that?" Weiss said sounding much closer

"Probably a form of knock out gas." I said before finding something that felt like a light switch.

"Hold up I think I found a light switch." I said as I felt around it making sure I wasn't imagining it.

"Really then throw the switch." Weiss said annoyed.

When I flipped it the bright lights from the ceiling blinded us for a second before our vision returned to us. What I saw made me regret turning on the lights. We were in what looked like a interigation room at the police station. On the table was a dead man who looked like he took the easy way out because of the gun in his hand. The window was different though, the glass window was reversed and we could see on the other side was Yang and Blake strapped inside a cage with the infected beating on the cage.

"Oh my Oum Yang, Blake!" Weiss said as she started to beat on the window.

As she beats two buttons in front of Weiss started to glow. Above the bottens was the word release and the two buttons had a pitcher of Blake on one side and Yang on the other.

"God damn who is putting us through this jig saw bullshit?!?" I yell in raged by what just happened.

 **Nick POV**

Ugh... my head. How come I'm the only one who gets hurt in these cases. I wonder as I looked around. I'm inside some kind of metal room. The only light source I have is a red and orange glow coming from the cracks at the end of the hall. This was clearly a incinerator of some kind. God damn I hope how ever kidnapaped is don't turn this thing on or I'll cook in here.

"Ugh Nick, where are we?" I hear a vice sounding like Rochelle. I turn around to see Rochelle waking up.

"I don't know, I think this is a furnace and we are probably going to fry." I said bluntly while looking at the light emitting from the cracks.

"Ugh seriesly we were so freaking close now we are going to die by bandits." Rochelle said as she looked over by the fire light.

"Yep, so it seems so." I answered before I layed down against the wall.

Rochelle eventually took a seat next to me. "This is some bull shit, we came to god damn far just to die now." Rochelle huffs in anger before realizing the hopelessness and begins to cry. After five minute of her crying I eventually placed my arm around her.

"Eh well at least no one can say we haven't given it our all getting here, right?" I said calming her down a bit.

"Yea I guess you can say that." Rochelle said as she wipes a few tears away and begins to lean on my shoulder, I did the same and we waited there for our inability of deaths embrace. Ain't that a bitch.

 **Back with Ruby and Elise**

 **3RD POV**

Ruby and Elise were hanging for about five minutes, the shackles around there arms started to go numb from the lack of blood flow. That's when the door opens up and a bright light hits them temporally blinding them.

Once there vision return they noticed the room's lights were turn back on. They quickly realized they were in a police station interrogation room. They noted that they were chained to the ceiling. The man who enters the room was wearing a biker jacket not like Francis more like Negan's.

He walked over to Ruby and grabbed a folding chair before sitting in front of them.

"Well Well Well, What do we have here. Some fresh meat for the slaughter." He chuckles with a low tone.

"W-What do want from us?" Ruby asked scared out of her mine.

"Heh that's the thing what we want from you is absolutely nothing." He answers in a lower chuckle sending a shiver down Ruby's spine.

"Well... that ain't true your weapons you pack is a quite interesting but I digress, you see ever since the shit hit the fan the government has been trying to pen us in separate us and kill us off." He explaines as he stands up and pulls out a knife.

"At first we thought the government pigs were trying separate us from the Rich asholes and politicians who ran this once great nation, but then when the word got out about the true reason, heh well let's just say it changes the way you see the world." He then walks towards Elise before stabbing him through the right shoulder blade.

"ELISE!!!" Ruby screams out as Elise screams in pain by the sadistic nature of the stranger.

"You see little one the virus that turns people into monsters you see walking around is an airborne virus. We are all infected and it is only a matter of time before we change." He explains while twisting the blade in Elise before finally pulling it out slowly so Elise could feel the pain intensively.

"Now your five of your friends including your friend right here shows no signs of becoming one, do you know why?" He said as he slowly made his way to Ruby.

"Because he's a carrier and he can't be infected because he is already infected. Now you are not infected, it's like your body is fighting off the virus before it goes down your system but it's clearly fading from what our scouts tells me." He then holds the knife close to Ruby's eye and forced it open with the other hand.

"Now I'm not a pedophile like some people here but your eyes would make my collection even better." He said sadistic as he walks back and pulls out a jar of different color eye balls.

"You son of bitch if you touch her I'll kill you with your own gun." Eli's screams in rage.

"Oh please you can't move let alone do anything, besides if I were you I would be worried about your friends." He then walks back to Ruby with the knife and a spork.

"Right now hold still, this won't hurt... much." He then brings the knife close to Ruby's face before the knife could make contact with Ruby's eye an explosion goes off shaking the building.

In that moment he stumbles giving Ruby the opertunity to kick the knife out of his hand. She used her semblance to slow down time and aim her foot. When she kicked the knife hit went flying towards Elise chains and it made contact cutting the weak rusty chains letting Elise fall to the ground.

Elise quickly reacted and tackles the man and proceeded to wrestle him.

Ruby catch." Elise said as he pulls the keys to her chains from the mans pocket and tossed it to Ruby.

Ruby caught it with her legs. She proceeded to unchain herself. Elise on the other hand was not fairing well. The biker eventually overpowered a weakened Elise and proceeded to try and slit Elise throat with the spork.

"Oh you put up more then a fight fresh meat but hey I always did like mine gamey." He said as he crackles madly.

As the sharpen spork started getting closer to Elise another explosion went of giving Elise the split second to get the upper hand. Elise quickly grabs the spork and the shoved it into the crazed bikers eye. He falls backwards in pain as he squirmed on the ground.

"You bastard, I'll going to kill you and your little bitches as well you hear me mother fucker!" The bike screams as he pulls the spork from his eye and pulls it out with his eyeball still sticking to it.

He reached behind him and pulls out a Glock 22 and points it at Elise but before he could get a shot out Ruby came in with the glass of eyes and cracked the jar over his head.

As the smoke clears Ruby and Elise noticed that only his hand was sticking out underneath the rubble.

"Thanks Ruby." Elise said as he holds his wound on his arm.

Ruby then starts to shake realizing she just killed someone, there is now actually blood on her hands. Elise took notice and walked over to her to comfort her.

"Shhh it's ok Ruby, everything is going to be ok, what you did was in self defense so don't worry about this." Elise said in a soothing voice.

Ruby begins to tear up and then gave Elise a hug while she cried on his shoulder. Even though Elise felt a lot of pain when she did this he didn't want Ruby to hurt herself by bottling in this so he kept quiet about this till Ruby stoped.

"Ok Ruby we need to find out friends and our weapons before we make a break for it ok." Elise said while Ruby shook her head in agreement.

"Ok let's go." Elise said as he took point with the knife and Ruby covered with the gun.

They crept there way through the base as the bombardment continued for a bit before stopping shortly after. This was a police station redesign for a bandit hideout. After sneaking there way through the base they discovered the armory and quickly grabbed there gear and the others as well as a few extra supplies. Eventually the found a interrogation room with Coach and Weiss inside. Elise opens the door as Coach and Weiss turn and took a defensive position.

"Weiss!!!" Ruby cries as she ran over and hugged her partner.

"Ruby, oh thank Oum your alright... what's the matter Ruby?" Weiss just picked up something wasn't all right.

"Weiss i-it was horrible, he had us tied and was about to kill Elise I... I-I had to do something." Ruby sobs on Weiss shoulder.

It took a moment before what Ruby was talking about and quickly hugged her back. "Shhhh it's ok Ruby, by the sound of it, it was an act of self defense." Weiss said calming Ruby down.

"Hay Elise, we may have a problem Yang and Blake are trapped here." Coach said getting Ruby's attention. Both Elise and Ruby looked through the mirror to see Yang and Blake inside the cages.

"Oh my Oum Yang Blake, What are we going to do?" Ruby asked.

Elise looked over at the window then noticed there were cracks in the walls. An Idea springs into his head when he noticed the wall cracks.

"Actually I have an idea." He said getting the three to look at him. He then pulls out a few blocks of breaching explosions.

"Ahh Yea Elise you are a mad genius you know that." Coach said while smirking.

"Ah shucks Coach it ain't nothing." Elise replied.

The group The starts to place a few slathers of the C4 into the cracks before flipping the table over to make some protection.

"Ok people we can't use guns so melee only Ok." Coach said as the group nods.

"Ok hit it Elise." Coach said as Elise push down on the trigger device blowing up the bulletproof window.

The hoard took notice to the group and charged in. What they didn't realize was the group have been through hell so this little skirmish with the dead was a breeze and they were quickly killed. After killing the undead Ruby followed by Weiss jumps over the hole they made and started to unlock the cage door.

"Ruby oh my Oum your ok!" Yang said as Weiss was getting her down.

Once unlocked Yang runs over to Ruby and hugged her while tears started to fall from her face.

"For a moment I thought I wouldn't see you again." Yang cry's while giving Ruby a death hug.

"I'm ... Ok... Yang ... but... hug is... killing... me!" Ruby chokes as she squirms trying to get out from Yangs hug. Eventually Yang lets go of Ruby and runs over to Blake before giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Oh my Oum im so glad you guys are alright. Where's Nick and Rochelle?" Weiss asked.

"We don't know we only just found you guys." Elise answers.

"Alright let's find Nick and Rochelle and get to that bridge team RWBY and Friends." Ruby said confidently.

The group nods and leaves the room. They head down the hallway checking every room finding either nothing, Zombies or something so awful it was almost beyond comprehension for the girls.

Eventually they found the room with the words furness written on the door.

"This is the last one if they aren't in here then they probably..." Coach said as he fell silent.

"No this has to be it." Ruby interjects not wanting to face the reality that Nick and Rochelle can be dead.

"Ruby we may have to come to terms with the possibility they are dead." Weiss said coldly.

"I know but we have to have hope they are still alive." Ruby responds.

"Well there is only one way to find out." Yang said as she grab the handle of the door and walk into the room.

The group were about to follow when a loud shriek can be heard from inside and Yang quickly ran back out and closed the door behind her. Her face was a mix of horror and surprise.

"W-What's in there Yang. Is Nick and Rochelle ok?" Ruby asked and Yang nods her head.

"Then what's wrong in there?" Weiss asked. Before Yang could muster up the courage to answer Nick quickly ran out stumbling to put on his pants.

"Yang you didn't se... um hi guys." Nick said awkwardly as he tucks in his button up shirt.

The group stares in with a dumbfounded look on there face. Just before anyone could answer Rochelle runs outside wearing Nicks Blazer over her bra with her t-shirt in her hand.

"Yang it's isn't what it seems we... um, Hey guys, oh um... Nick here's your um... your Blazer." Rochelle said sheepishly as she hands him his Blazer.

Um thanks Rochelle, um oh Elise is that our weapons I'll just take that and um let's get out of here." Nick said trying to change the conversation.

He and Rochelle quickly grabbed there weapons from Elise and quickly pulls the group to an exit door.

The group slowly followed them with a dumbfounded look on there face. Except for Elise who was holding back his laughter.

"Oh my god, (snicker) well I guess you know what it was like when Nick walked in on you." Elise couldn't hold it in any more and suddenly burst out laughing.

Both Blake and Yang begins to blush. "Oh shut up Elise!" Both said in sync.

After an awkward amount of time the group managed to find the exit. They were hit by the sunlight and was temporarily blinded by it. Once there vision returns to them they noticed they were at a police station next to the bridge. Outside a hoard of zombies are trying to get in while another group were firing rockets at the bandit encampment while they fired sniper rounds at them.

"Jesus what's going on?" Nick said as he watched the hoard slowly pushing the gates down.

"I don't know Nick but there's the bridge all we need is to get around the bandits and who ever is attacking and drive to the bridge." Coach said while looking at how close they are to the bridge.

"Ok then how do we escape from here." Weiss complains not liking there current circumstances they are in.

"Over there is a grerage maybe we can borrow one of there cars and drive to the bridge." Ruby says as she looks through the lense to see that the attacker's are the White Fang.

"Well come on we need to get going now." Yang said feeling anxious on getting out of this hell hole.

The group made there way down to the garage after fighting through some zombies, bandits and WF members, eventually they found a S.W.A.T van and they boundled inside. As Nick plays around with The wiring trying to Hotwire the car a few bandits ran out of the building. They noticed the group in the car. One bandit in a gas mask made his way in with a makeshift flame thrower.

"Oi jack they be trying to steal one our cars, burn them to a crisp will ya." A bandit in a Cajun accent said as the man in the mask nods and points his make shift flamethrower at the car.

He would have torched the car with the group inside but the dead had finally broken down the gates and begins to charge at him. He used the flamethrower to defend himself while the other bandits around him fell to the ground screaming as the hoard ripped them to shreds.

Nick finally Hotwired the car and pressed his foot down on the gas sending the car flying out of the garage and strait towards the now broken entrence. The WF took notice and layed down some sniper fire but they fail to kill anyone. Injured on the other hand, Ruby for the first time in her life felt the bulet rip through her leg. Rochelle got shot through the hand. Finally Blake got shot through the thigh.

"Oh my Oum Ruby, Blake. Someone get me a medic!" Yang shouts as tears fell down her face. Elise had just finished patching Rochelle up and turn his attention to Ruby and Blake.

The group slightly panicks about this but lucky the bullets went straight through them and they didn't hit any arteries. As they kept on driving they l eventually made it to the bridge underpass safe house and made it inside were they patched there injuries properly and waited for thirty minutes. Twenty five minutes in while waiting they found some papers meant for the public. To pass the time Coach read it out loud.

"If when in group stay with them. Shit that's what I've been saying." Coach said

"Eh they been teaching that going in alone is very dangerous. Hell even here the lesson doesn't change." Weiss said while cleaning her python.

"Warning infect individuals have been spotted in the area." Coach said as he continued the line.

"Really I haven't seen any." Nick said sarcastically.

"When in contact with the infected usage of deadly force has been authorized to the local authorities.

"I think that's a bit redundant, or ironic. I don't know there still kinda underselling the whole zombie apocalypse with that statement." Rochelle joked.

"Report unusual behavior to the nearest high ranking authority figure." Coach reads out loud.

"If that's the case I would like to report that someone shot my girlfriend and sister." Yang joked getting everyone to give a low chuckle.

"Barricaded your homes." Coach continued.

"That doesn't seem to work well." Blake said bluntly.

"Avoid contact with infected individuals." Coach reads.

"Kinda to late for that one maybe they'll let us go with a warning." Ruby said innocently.

"Wait for official instructions, shit Wait my ass." Coach finished.

"I got a better one. Kill all son's of bitches, that's my official instructions." Elise said while everyone agrees and went back to waiting.

 **5 minutes later.**

"Ok people, listen up. All we have to do is cross this bridge then the army is going to take care of us." Coach instructs the group.

"Um Coach I don't know if that's a good idea." Weiss said as she helped a crippled Ruby walk.

"Yea I have to agree with Weiss, before we run to the people who have been trying to bomb us shouldn't we talk about a Plan B?" Nick said helping Rochelle place on a new bandage over her hand.

"I don't think we have a choice in the matter Nick. Rochelle, Elise, and you seem alright but Ruby and Blake need proper medical treatment." Yang said as she carries Blake towards the door.

"(Sigh) ok then, what are we waiting for." Nick said as he opens the door and took point.

The group follows Nick outside to see the bridge had a few dead soldiers laying around a makeshift checkpoint.

"Ok we're here. Now what?" Rochelle said looking over the decaying bodies.

The group didn't answer before the crackling sound of a radio turning on caught there attention. The group listened carefully to voice on the radio before realizing it was the military trying to blow up the bridge.

"Oh shit it's the military someone should pick that up." Elise said.

As Elise just finish the military starts it's bombardment in the bridge. Bombs got pretty close to the group. Coach was sent flying when a bomb nearly blew him apart. Rochelle managed to scramble to the device.

"Stop the bombing squad!!!" She yells into the radio.

" _Rescue seven, that's coming from the bridge. All units cease bombardment. Bridge identity yourself."_

Coach took the radio from Rochelle and begins to speak into it.

"Ah hello I'm coach, we have a group of four teenagers and four more adults. The adults including me, Elise, Nick, Rochelle and the teens include Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang." Coach said honesty.

 _"Rescue seven are you immune, Are any of you infected?"_

"No, no one is infected." Coach replies.

 _"No, Rescue seven, are you immune, have any of your group come into encounter with the infected?"_

"Encounter?!? Boy, I am covered in zombie blood, puke, eyeballs... and twenty other parts that I don't even recognize! We are immune as shit!" Coach answers.

 _"Ok. Rescue eight are you equipped to carry possible carriers?"_

 _"Affirmative popper gator but that sector is clear of friendlys."_

 _"I see, Rescue seven your only escape is on the east side of the bridge. The last chopper is leaving in ten minutes. If you are not on the other side then we'll be forced to leave you. Good luck and god speed."_

The radio went silent and Coach drop's the radio.

"Ok people the chopper is on the other side all we have to do is get to the other side then the army will lift us out of here." Coach said as he walks over to the switch to lower the bridge.

"Ok then let's go hit it Coach." Elsie said as Coach pulls the switch lowering the bridge. As the bridge lowers it makes a loud noise getting all the infected on the bridge wild up and angry.

The group follows slowly with Ruby and Blake injured both Weiss and Yang had to carry them while the rest defend. For the most part things were going semi-smoothly. Only a few... thousand zombies came at them all at once with a few special infected included. This pushed there speed back to a crawl but despite this they managed to make it halfway across the bridge when a Tank came crashing in.

"Aw shit Tank!" Coach yells as a tang started throwing concrete chunks at them.

The Concrete rubble missed the group barley as the tank moves forward even though it missed the survivors it did reopen Everyones wounds. The tank then growls in anger as he grabs a car and smacks it towards the girls. Weiss quickly pushes Ruby out of the way and jumped out of the way but Yang on the other hand only managed to push Blake to safety but was incapacitated by the flying car.

"YANG!!!" Team RWB(Y) yells out as the beginning to try and take out the tank while incapacitated as well except for Weiss.

"Bring that mother down!" Coach yells as he used his shotgun to shoot a propane tank under the Tank.

The tank got hit by the full blast but it didn't stop it. It ran full force towards Coach and seated him towards a van. It then turn to Elise who just ran out of ammo for his hunting rifle. He just reloaded his rifle when the shadow of a Tank was above him.

"Ah hell." Was the only words Elise said before he Was beaten down by the Tank.

"Elsie!!!" The group shouts as the tank wailed on him.

Ruby finally got to her feat and saw the tank killing Elise. She screams "no" before taking aim with the P220 pistol that slid towards her after Elise dropped it during the tank's beating and aims it at the tank unloading the clip into the tanks head killing it.

Ruby then begins to slowly make her way to Elise to see he wasn't moving at all.

"Elise a-are You alright? Please say something Elise. E-Elise?" Ruby begins to shake him harshly and he still refuses to move. She fail to hear the sound of another hoard coming and she kept on shaking till an injured Yang grabs her pulling her away.

"No we can't leave him! We can't leave Elise!" Ruby cries out as she struggles to get away, but in the end all she managed to do was grab Elise hat before being pulled away.

"I'm sorry Ruby but Elise is gone." Yang said blankly as she pulls her to the truck we're Coach was being pulled up by an injured Rochelle.

"Hay were's Elise and Blake?!?" Nick shouts as he defends the group by laying down surpresive fire on the oncoming hoard.

"Blake vanished I don't know were she is!" Yang replies in a distraught tone as she shows Blake's custom machete in hand.

"And Elise... he didn't..." Yang couldn't finish before passing out.

"YANG!!!" The group shouted out as Ruby struggles to hold up her unconscious sister.

Nick then grabs ahold of her and lays her out on the ground. She was breathing and sweating heavily. The group tried to figure out what's wrong with her till Ruby spots the ailment coming from her leg. She pulls of the bandage that was covering the wound sho received from the witch. The wound that should have healed by now looked infected and was showing her veins in a sickly green way.

"Oh shit, I think I see a medical kit nearby. Me and Rochelle will get it why'll you two keep the infected back." Coach shouts as he ran off with Rochelle to get the medical bag.

Nick struggles to pull Yang into the back of the truck with his injurie reopened and bleeding out of him, but he still did it while Ruby and Weiss holds the hoard off them. As the hoard begins its next wave Ruby herself begins to feel ill. It got so bad she bent over and puked out blood. Weiss took notice and pulls her inside the truck.

"Don't worry ("Weiss!") Ruby your going to be ok. Coach and Rochelle ("Weiss!!!") will be back soon and you will be patched up in no time." ("WEISS!!!")

Ruby finally got Weiss attention. She begins to talk raspy as her skin slowly became a sickly green color. "We ain't gonna make it Weiss."

"What are you talking about Ruby you were fine when we came here." Weiss said as she begins to tear up.

"Back at the police station a bandit stated that we weren't immune to the virus rather something was stopping it. I think I figured it out Weiss, it was our Aura with out them we would have turn back in Savanna." Ruby explains as her eyes started to turn Red.

"No that isn't possible if that was true then I would be feeling the effects." Weiss said crying.

"That's the thing back at the base he said five of us are immune, so I guess your the lucky one." Ruby chuckles before coughing up blood.

"And your going to trust the word of a cold blooded killer you really are a dolt." Weiss said knowing full well Ruby is indeed changing into an infected.

"Yea I guess I am but Weiss I need you to do me a favor." Ruby struggles to say.

"Y-Yes, What is it Ruby?" Weiss said as tears started to stream down her face.

"Please take care of Zwei after you make sure I don't turn." Ruby said raspy as her voice started sounding sickly.

"WHAT!!!! There is no way in hell im killing you!!!" Weiss screams as tears started to pour down her face.

"Please Weiss, I don't want to become one of them." Ruby begs as tears started to fall down her face as well. After refusing again and again to kill her partner Nick sighs as he takes Weiss revolver.

"I'll do it." He says as he opens the the cylinder to see that there is one last bulet inside.

"WHAT!!! No I won't allow it she is my partner and I won't let you kill her!" Weiss sobs loudly.

"No Weiss let him do it I'm done for and I rather die then become one of them." Ruby responds.

"B-But What about returning back to Beacon and becoming a Huntsman?!?" Weiss said crying her eyes out.

"Weiss I'm dying at this point if you two don't kill me now I'll become a Hunter." Ruby counter argues.

"She right Weiss, I'm sorry but it has to be done." Nick says as he loads the last bulet and aims it at Ruby's head.

Ruby nods as her ability to breath slowled down to a practical standstill. Ruby closes her eyes and waited for Nick to shoot. Before he could shoot a loud "Wait!" Could be heard interrupting them.

"Nick don't... if anyone should shoot her it's should be me." Weiss said hesitantly.

"You sure Weiss this memory will haunt you for the rest of your life." Nick says as he handed her the gun.

"Yes she is my partner I have to do it." Weiss said as she pulls back the hammer.

She points the weapon at the Ruby as another sound of the hoard can be overheard in the back ground getting closer.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I'm sorry." Weiss said shaking her hands before pulling the trigger. The bullet went flying towards Ruby as it was inches away from her face the bullet pass through her.

 **Ruby POV**

My eyes were closed when Weiss said she was sorry. I heard the sound of the gun going off and felt the bullet make contact with my forehead but i didn't felt it go through me. That's when I open my eyes to see the void. I tried to move but once I made my first step I fell into the void. What felt like an eternity I hear voices of my teammates then a great light under me as I fell towards it. I closed my eyes as the brightness caused me to go blind.

When I open them I noticed I was in a brightly lit up room with medical equipment. I moan as I felt like a train crashed into me. I looked around me and noticed my team sleeping in the corner wrapped in bandages Yang and Blake sleeping together on a couch while Weiss seems to have the less bandages on her as she slept in the Corner on a chair.

I tried to get up and out of bed but I felt the room spinning and I instantly fell to the ground. Once I hit the ground Weiss looked up to see me on the ground and rushed over to me.

"Hay Ruby easy there your alright, everything is going to be all right." Weiss reassured.

"Weiss?" I said weakly "Where are we?"

"We're back at Beacon the nightmare is over. We are no longer infected." She said with a warm smile.

Before I could ask anything she hugged me and begins to cry on my shoulder. "I (sob) thought I (sob) killed you. (Sob)"

I then remembered that she had a gun pointed to my head and pulled the trigger. I felt my head right were the bullet hit only to find a small scar like the bullet only touched the skin on my forehead. Weiss managed to stop crying and helped me back into bed.

"H-How did we get here?" I asked as my voice felt so raspy that I felt like I was going to cut my throat with my own voice.

"Well while we were gone Ozpin built a machine to bring us back home. He managed to finish it when we were on the bridge. Apparently what ever forces that divide the two realities is some sort of ultimate filter. So we are no longer infected. A second or two later you would have been behold saving." She chuckles lowly.

I nod my head in agreement but then the next question poped into my head. "Weiss what happened to Nick, Rochelle, and Coach?" I asked in a raspy tone.

"I... I don't know." She answers in a sad tone. "By the way thing we're looking there probably Dead now."

I felt like my insides do a summersault twisting my insides. "W-What?" I started tearing up.

"I'm sorry Ruby but after you went through the portal Me and Nick were swarmed by the undead as another Tank attacked. That when I disappeared." Weiss finished as she to begins to tear up.

"Look Ruby they died saving us. Once we are in full health Ozpin himself instructed us to make a grave for them on patch island in remembrance." Weiss said as a stream of tears fell from her eyes.

"Look get some rest tomorrow Ozpin will tell us what had happened and what will happen next." Weiss said as she wipes her eyes and walks over to the light switch and flips it off. But before she left she walks over to Were she was sleeping and grabbed something and walked back over to her.

"The only thing that came through was Elise's hat. I don't know what he wanted us to do with it but if I had to guess he would want you to have it." Weiss said handing me the hat. She then exits the dark room leaving me alone with Yang and Blake sleeping in the corner.

I pull my covers up to my chi and began to cry silently into my pillow. "Coach, Nick, Rochelle,... Elise. I will never forget you." I cried as I snuggled next to the damage hat of one of my saviors. That night I cried myself to sleep as the memories of the Survivors flowed through my head, allowing me to never forget them.

 **Narrator POV**

While spending time in the medical wing Team RWBY had visitors ranging from friends and family's to teachers and the first group of Survivors. There they told there story of what happened and also in vice-versa. Eventually they became well enough to leave and they soon made a tombstone for there friends on Patch island right next to the grave of Summer Rose, Ruby's mother.

After the funeral team RWBY mourn there saviors and friends deaths while also doing other things.

Yang and Blake spent time together out on dates or hotels. So far they been almost madly in love with each other. For Weiss she had to fight against her fathers wishes everyday for weeks to avoid coming back home. With the help of Beacons newest teachers the Schnee couldn't lay a hand on her let alone get onto Beacon property without there ass being whooped. And Ruby took to morning the hardest. She eventually got some closure after awhile but still felt sad when ever she thought about them. She begins to wear Elise hat where ever she goes as a sign of respect. Soon enough the Vitality festival rolled around and the events of RWBY continued on with a few exceptions.

For the original survivors, they too took to morning the death of there brief friends. They remained teachers at Beacon till the invasion.

Bill was absolutely heart broken when he saw his supposed granddaughter fought against his granddaughter figger Pyrrha. This got even worst when Penny died. He weeped and cried before his attention turns to pure rage as he found out who orchestrated her death. He went on a Grimm killing spree that could rival the siver eye warrior but it ended in the final battle with Cinder when the arrow that was meant to kill Pyrrha was stopped when he dived right in front of it. It didn't killed him but rather puts him into a coma right next to Pyrrha as well.

Francis never did like Cinder. Ever since he met her in the hallway but now he hated her. He tried to stop her before it was too late but failed loosing his left eye in the battle at Beacon. Of course he never did loose his spirit and continued to help Glynda quell the oncoming hoard of Grimm from Beacon.

"Louis never did loose his optimism, after Bill, Pyrrha, and Ruby ran off to fight the White Fang he stopped by Penny's body and managed to save her memory hard drive and personality chip. After the battle of Beacon he went off with general Iron wood to help rebuild Penny.

Finally with Zoey. She saved many lives during the battle at Beacon. She even squared off against Adam Torres when he slicing Yangs arm off. He bought them enough time to run away and managed to shoot off one of his horns. She nearly died in the fire gained a horrible burn scar all along her right side of her body, arm, leg, and face. She is currently tracking down Adam and Cinder as she looks for revenge for what they did against her new friends. She kept Adams broken horn as a necklace to scare White Fang members as the Human "Who could shoot them were you stand."

The scene turns to Ruby over her mother's grave she began to talk and apologize about leaving her but promised to return to her as soon as possible. She then turns to the survivors grave and said in a low tone... "Thank you for saving us. You guy are survivors and you will live on in our hearts." She sheds a few tears before placing on Elise's Hat and walked of with Jaune, Nora, and Ren as they make there way to Mistral. As she walks away the screen turns to the grave showing the words.

 **In memory of**

 **Elise**

 **Nick**

 **Coach**

 **Rochelle**

 **They died so RWBY can live**

 **The End**

 **Yes this is the end of the story. I would like to thank you all for reading this story. This has been a hell of a story to write and I'm glad you the reader enjoyed this.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off...**

 **... until I write the epilogue... What? Did you really think I would end the story right here right now. Oh please there's enough sad shit online od course this isn't the end I'm writing one last chapter describing the aftermath. Think of this story as a marvel movie. We gave you a good two to three hour movie and now the credits have shown we bring you a phost credit scene of the next movie. So after I fix the previous chapters and add a thing or two during the Heavy rain sequence then I'll write the next and last chapter. Please don't give any requests for the next chapter I already have it planned out.**

 **Please Fav/Fol this Tory and leave a comment on the ending this is Wombag1786 signing off for reals.**


	22. Epilouge

**Ok people Wombag here.**

 **So before anyone reads the Epilogue I suggest you go back and read the story from start to finish. I edited and added a few things so for a better story go back and read it. Now then I originally wanted this story to go on but with things that are going on in my life and other story's that are practically drilling there way out of my head, I can only write three story's at a time. So I'm going to do what Dmandog056 suggested. Splitting the story into season's. So with that in mind, here's how my schedule going to work**

 **1\. Start new series already release a one-shot look it up on my channel. To tide my creative madness** **over for awhile.**

 **2\. Once finished with the Deadrising story then I'll replace it with a weekly chapter of what happened to the original group on Remnant**

 **3\. Once I'm done with the darkest dungeon story and that's going to end right around RWBY season 3 during the fall of Beacon. That's when I'll start season 2 of this story.**

 **Side note if I happen to finish part 2 ahead of schedule I always wanted to write a Chibi version of the Group.**

 **Now onto the main event. This should set up the beginning of season two.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Left 4 Dead.**

 **Narrator POV**

As soon as Ruby left the screen shows the grave looking clean and new. But then a crack appears on the tombstone. The tombstone crack slowly got bigger and bigger as the months passed till the stone split in two a full year later. After it split in two two things popped out of the stones, they were two orbs. One white and one Black they then began to glow till the screen turns white.

After the flash strange things happen all over Remnant. Flashes unseeable to the naked eye flashes all over Remnant. Four of them happen close by the separated team RWBY. One in the middle of the woods of Mistrals. One outside the Schnee manner. One on a boat heading to Menagerie island. Finally the last one on the cracked tombstone of the survivors.

 **With Blake**

 **3RD POV**

Blake was looking over the side of the boat contemplating the events of Beacon. She left her girlfriend behind, people nearly died because of her and no matter how hard she tried to change herself for the better, her past always caught up with her. So she had enough and desided to head home. While looking over the water the boat made a sudden halt causing majority of its passengers to fall down.

Blake looked around herself looking for what ever reason why the ship stopped. She ran over the the front of the ship to see the captain and crew were looking into the water.

"Marry what's going on?" The captain asked to his first mate.

"I don't know captain. Wait something happening to the water." The first mate replies.

Blake looked over to see something was clearly wrong with the water. Once a clear crystal blue now black as a Grimm. The water begins to bubble and soon a corpses came up.

The biggest corpse was a sea dragon Grimm. It looked completely chewed up like something had taken a meal to this dangerous creature. Blake focased on the other corpse as one slowly turns its body reavealing it to be a dead Smoker.

"Oh no." Blake mutters before seeing more bubbles coming up from the front side of the ship. She realized what is going to happen and quickly ran forward to save the captain and first mate.

"Captain! Get everyone inside NOW!" Blake yells out.

The captain and first mate turns around to see Blake running to them, yelling to get everyone to safety. Before the captain could ask a tongue shot out of the water and wrapped itself around the first mate and almost dragged her over board if it wasn't for the captains quick reaction.

"Captain help!" The first mate screams as the tongue was pulling harder pulling her closer to the water.

Blake quickly ran over to them and chop the tongue saving the first mate.

"Captain get everyone inside now!" Blake orders as she quickly cuts another tongue that tried to grab her.

The captain nods before grabbing his first mate and sounding the alarm. Blake got into battle stance readying herself. Soon enough a few smokers, hunters and a hoard shot out of the water covered in bite marks Grimm blood and seaweed. Blake dodge the jumps and shots from the special infected while killing a few but the overwhelming hoard pushed her back till a few gunshot cane from a hooded figure.

The hooded figure jumps down from the top of the boat and pulls of his hood reavealing himself to be Sun.

"Sun! What are you doing here?" Blake asked as she decapitated one of the infected.

"Oh I accidentally stowed away on the wrong boat, lucky you. Now what are these things?" Sun asked as he shot his gun at a smoker. To his surprise once the smoker died it released a green gas.

"Just think of them as zombies. They aren't as evil as Grimm but still as dangerous." Blake replies after killing a hunter.

"Wait zombie's are real? Oh man I am definitely glad that I stowed away on this boat." Sun said as he away wanted to kill zombies just like the movies.

As they worked together they easily stopped the hoard and special infected before killing anyone aboard the ship.

Blake and Sun were bent over huffing from the close encounter with the undead but before they could regain there breath the ship begins to move forward as a Tank in a ripped up scuba outfit climbed onboard.

"Wait what! They have zombies in extra large now?!?" Sun complains as a boomer climes onboard and snuck up behind Sun. Blake saw the boomer behind Sun.

"Sun watch out!" Blake shouted out before having to roll away from the Tanks swings.

Sun turns around and noticed the Fat zombie and without thinking nun chucked the zombie causing it to explode all over Sun.

"Oh my Oum, What is this stuff?" Sun coughs as he tried his hardest not to hurl from the smell.

Before he could get an answer the tank grabs ahold of him and smacks him around before pulling him face to face.

Blake tried to intervene but the tank easily swatted her away. Blake looked up to see the tank about to crush Sun's skull in and she shouts out to him thinking this was the end. Her thoughts were interrupted when a woman wearing a hoodie with a red bandanna around her face shot a powerful magnum round with extreme accuracy at the tanks skull pushing it backwards.

Sun looked up to see this mysterious figure reload her gun and shot another round into the tanks skull dazing it giving her a chance to jump on to of the Tank and quickly stab it through the skull with a machete she had killing it instantly. She slowly got off the now dead Tank and walked over to sun. She then holds out her hand helping Sun up. Blake desided to see who this mysterious stranger is.

"Hay thanks, if it wasn't for you I would have been dead. Damn that was some impressive shooting you did there, What are you a huntsman?" Sun asked.

Blake got a good look at the mysterious woman. She had her pink hood over her head and red bandanna over her face. Other then that her hoodie had its sleeves ripped off and zipper was low enough to show she was wearing a dirty white tank top. She worn a pair of light blue jeans with combat boots. On her left arm she had police riot gear acting as a sleeve.

"No but I was going to lead an interview for the local news." The woman answers before turning to Blake.

The woman sounded familiar. That's when the woman pulls down her hood and bandanna revealing a dark skin woman with long braided hair.

"R-Rochelle?" Blake said not believing her eyes.

"Hey Blake, long time no see." Rochelle said with a smile.

Blake was at a loss for words so to calm herself down she ran up and hugged her.

"Whoo there cat girl, it's good to see you too." Rochelle said hugging Blake back.

"I-I thought you died." Blake said sobbing while refusing to let go of Rochelle.

"Oh please I didn't escape a burning building to die on a bridge." Rochelle said nonchalant. They hugged for a bit til they hear the sound of sun clearing his throat.

Sun politely interrupted the moment. "Um hay hi, names Sun um nice to meet you Rochelle, Quick Q and A, how did you two meet?"

"Oh Blake helped me with an interview in Savanna." Rochelle replies.

"Oh ok. Where's Savanna?" Sun asked.

BothBlake and Rochelle let out a small chuckle confusing Sun even more.

"Well that's a long story." Blake replies.

 **With Ruby**

Ruby and her friends Jaune, Ren, and Nora were in Mistral trying to get to the city of Mistral but they were constantly side tracked by multiple obstacles and cry's for help they ended up becoming lost till one day they found a village with a very strange problem.

Original they had a Geist problem but one day a villager found the Grimm bleeding out with multiple human bite marks on it. Now the villagers are afraid that something much worse then Grimm is roaming the woods. So when the newly form team RJNR were in town they asked them to find and to apprehend or kill what ever has been killing the Grimm before it deside to attack the village.

In return they promise to give them a map and to upgrade Jaune's arsenal. They agreed but Jaune didn't went out unarmed. Ruby still had the P220 she got from the bridge. It's been heavily modified to take in dust rounds but still can fire the regular 10mm.

After hiking through the woods for at least what felt like an hour they found a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a dead dear with a figure kneeling over it, the person was clearly overweight.

"Hey Mr? Are you alright." Jaune asked as he slowly made his way towards the fat guy.

Ruby saw something off about the fat man. He stinks of death but also a gave off a unique smell. It was horrible but yet... familiar.

The fat guy realized someone was right behind him and slowly stands up. He turns around showing a bloated corpse like face, it then began to gargle like it was drowning.

Ruby relies what was gonna happen. "Jaune get out of the way NOW!" Ruby shouts out but it was too late. The Boomer hurled all over Jaune covering him head to toe in puke.

Jaune now covered in puke slowly raised his hand up to his face and wipes the vomit off. All the why'll Ren looked onwards in disgust, Nora had a hard time keeping in her laughter, but Ruby looked franticly around her in fear.

"Ok mister, I get that your sick and all but that doesn't give you the right to puke on me." Jaune said as he walked up to the boomer and poked it real hard causing it to explode sending Jaune flying backwards somehow covered in more vomet and bloody chunks.

Nora couldn't hold it anymore and began to laugh her ass off, till the stink hits her nose sending her running away from the smell.

"Oh dear Oum, I killed a man... with my finger." Jaune said terrified by what just happened.

"Jaune we got more pressing matters at hand then you killing a boomer." Ruby said while scanning the outline of the woods for movement.

"What could be worst then killing a guy that hurled on you before he explodes on you?" Jaune complains as wipes more of the puke off him.

As right on que a sound of a hoard can be overheard. "Jaune that was a boomer. They are walking corpses that hurl on there victims to attrac a hoard of zombies." Ruby said as she spotted movement from the bushes but turn out to be a squirrel.

"Wait, I thought zombies were only in fiction or in that world your team visited." Ren asked curiously. Before Ruby could answer Nora came running from the woods screaming about dead people when the hoard was on her tail.

Ruby then proceeded to open fire on the infected to which everyone else joins in and started shooting at the hoard. The hoard was easily culled till a tank came running out from the other side followed by another hoard.

Team RJNR started to become separated as the hoard closed in on them. Ruby started having flash backs to New Orleans as Nora was incapacitated by the tank and the hoard dived down on her. Ren saw this and mowed the hoard down with his SMJ's.

Jaune was for the most part the main target of the zombies so he ended up for the most part running around as the hoard try's to grab him. Eventually the tank throws a stone at him. Ruby quickly breaks free from her trance and charges in to save him. With her semblance speed she rushes in and saves Jaune but a piece of her cape got snagged with the stone sending her flying with the stone backwards.

She looked up to see the tank was on top of her and raises it's fist to smash down on Ruby. Before it got a chance to kill Ruby an explosive round hits the Tank in the face hard sending it backwards.

"Thanks Nora!" Ruby shouts out to Nora only to receive a weird answer.

"That wasn't me." Nora said as Ren helped her over from the beating she got from the infected.

"Wait if it wasn't you then who was that?" Jaune said as he ran over.

The group shrugs failing to notice the Tank was back up ready to kill them when a Molotov hits it straight in the face. The tank wails in pain before finally succumbing from the flames.

The team watches as a mysterious figure walks over. The smoke from the burning fire covered his head but other then that the figure whore tan brown cowboy boots with a pair of navy blue jeans and a dirty grey T-shirt with a leather shoulder holster and a blue and white flannel shirt covering it all up. He also had a hunting rifle strapped around his shoulder.

"When dealing with the infected rember to follow the official instructions." The figure said in a southern accent. Ruby recognized the accent and went wide eyed as the figure walks out revealing himself to be Elise with a straw cowboy hat. He of course had a bit of a stubble beard growing on him and a scar similar to Weiss except bigger.

"Kill all sons of bitches. That my office instructions." Elise said as he unloads a sawed off M79 Grenada launcher (Blooper).

As he walks forward he noticed Ruby in the group of kids.

"Oh my god it's Christmas. Ruby, oh man it's so good to see you again." Elise said as he walked forward.

Ruby was taken back by this but eventually mustered the courage to walk forward and ... punch him hard in the shoulder.

"Ouch. What was that for Ruby?" Elise said while rubbing his arm.

"Your real." Ruby said surprised.

"Well yea of course I'm real what did you expect m..." Before Elise could finish Ruby tackles him to the ground and started to cry.

"I thought you died on that bridge." Ruby cries while hugging him.

"Oh that... well I ain't gonna lie to you Ruby when that Tank wailed on me it hurt but it takes more then an oversized muscular ape to kill little oh me." Elise joked.

"Yeah I guess so." Ruby chuckles along Before realizing that the others were staring at them.

"Oh right Guys this is Elise, my mechanic friend from Earth." Ruby chirps as she helps Elise up.

"Howdy y'all." Elise said as he tips his hat to them.

"Elise these are my friends from Beacon." Ruby introduced. She went by them one by one.

"Hello my name is Jaune Ark. It's nice to meet you." Jaune said as he extended his hand forward but then retracts after realizing that he was for the most part still covered in puke and guts.

"Heh yea boomer puke doesn't come off that easily no matter how hard you scrub." Elise chuckles while seemingly immune to the horrible stench.

"Ren, Lei Ren. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Ren said stoically.

"Like wise partner." Elise said.

"I'm Nora, Nora Valkryie, Queen of the castle, breaker of legs, and slayer of Grimm and Pancakes." Nora said rambunctiously.

"Oh shit you like breaking legs to, heh reminds me of this one time, my buddy Ruby killed a blood farmer back on the plantation by shooting off its legs." Elise rambles getting Ruby to chuckle. While chuckling she realized that she still had Elise hat on.

"Oh I Right I believe this is yours." Ruby said while removing Elise trucker hat from her head.

"Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit, I thought I loss this on the bridge." Elise said while inspecting the old hat.

"Yea sorry you can have it back now." Ruby said while scratching the back of her head with her eyes closed. She was surprised when Elise puts the hat back on her.

"Nah you almost died besides this looks better on you anyways." Elise chuckles. Ruby couldn't help but chuckle along as well.

As the two survivors laughed the screen moves away from the two survivors it focas on the sky turning from day to night before lowering on the Schnee manner.

 **With Weiss**

Weiss was currently in the ballroom. She had just did a recital for a charity event for the survivors of Beacon. That sounded good to the public but in reality this was a way for her father to gain favors from the hirer ups while also masking the family's morally questionable background.

She hated these events, even before Beacon she felt like they were wastes of time and everyone pampered her while her father would... discipline her into behaving behind the scenes.

She had just walked over to a painting of Beacon on fire. She had just had a conversation with the artist that put her into a bad mood. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when screams could be heard coming from the back end of the ballroom near the kitchen door.

The ballroom went silent as the screams got louder and louder. Weiss slowly made her down to the other end of the ballroom to see in the kitchen window the lights flash then a blood splatter appears on the door causing some of the nobles to faint or shriek in fear. Weiss herself was afraid but unlike everyone in the room she knew how to defend herself.

The sound of screaming ceased and the room went silent. Then a shadow figure Walks through the door revealing him see to be the head chef. The crowd gasp in shock and fear as the chef had half his face missing a bone sticking out of his leg, and missing his entire arm.

"R-Ru... R-Run away." He managed to say before dying from his wounds. The crowd begins to panic and quickly sprints to the exit at the other end of the hall but as the crowd unorganizly funneled there way out Weiss pulls out the 357 python revolver. The revolver has been customized to fit dust rounds and the wooden handle had been replaced with an ivory sculpture with the Schnee logo and some other decorative designs on it.

She had been told never to bring her rapier to these events but ever since Beacon she managed to convince her father to allow her to carry the revolver. She slowly approached the door thinking a Grimm might have gotten in but that's when the sound of a familiar moaning could be heard from inside. The sound got louder and louder before the door opens up to reavealing a few witches walking out covering there faces with there long claws while crying.

"Oh Oum, not you guys." Weiss said under her breath as she took a few steps back to not disturb any of them.

That's when the Schnee personal guards stormed into the room they noticed Weiss keeping her distance away from the crying woman they have never seen.

"All right put your hands up lady." One of the guards said as he walked forward with his gun pointed at the witch.

"Wait don't disturb the witch." Weiss tried to warn the guard getting closer.

"Madam Schnee, we are train professionals we can handle this vagabond for ruining the event." Another guard said as he covers his partner who stupidly placed his hand on the witches shoulder.

The witch's head shot up and let out a horrible howling noise before turning and cutting the guards head off clean. The soldiers then thorn to the witches attention with fear in there eyes as the witch howls once more and a few more witches ran out of the kitchen to the panic guards terror they started shooting at them. It was a complete blood bath as Trained Atlas security members were killed while only inflicting minimal damage against the group of witches.

Weiss knew she had to get out of there so she ran for the door but a witches walked in front of her and blocked her exit and was looking really pissed at Weiss.

Weiss then turn around to see she was surrounded on all sides by the witches except for the window. With out a second thought she ran for the window as the group of witches gave chase. As they started to out run her Weiss family semblance activated and the boar from Professor ports class appears ramming into the witches like bowling balls giving Weiss enough time to jump out the window into the court yard below.

She landed on her fathers favorite hedge crushing it but it did break her fall. She got up and looked around to notice the guest were on the court yard above watching her when they started to scream as the witches from before jumps out of the window landing close to her.

"Oh come on, alright you want to cry I'll give you Abomination a reason to cry Weiss said after having enough of these nightmare inducing creatures on her property.

The witches charged straight at her to which she used her glyph to zip past them and her revolver to punch holes in them as she does this. The guest watched in awe as Wiess shows off her fighting prowess, this got some wealth benefactors wanting there children to marry her even more. After continuously dodging the witches one of them got lucky and slashed at her leg causing her to roll into her fathers second favorite hedge.

As she picks herself up she was slashed through the back causing her to fall down as the witch aproched with her claws out before making a ear piercing screech. The audience gasped and watched in horror as the witch raised its claws to kill its pray before a loud thunderous blast of a 12 gage cut the tension and the witches hand clean off why'll setting it on fire.

The audience looks in front of them. In front of them by the railing was a man wearing a PUBG welding helmet police riot chestplate over a purple Henley with one of the sleeves ripped off. He also had a military vest over the his torso along with dirty green khakis and combat boots. He was wielding a spaz 12 shotgun as he took aim at the witches and blast incendiary rounds at the other incoming witches before hopping of the ledge and landing in Wiess father 3rd favorite hedge.

The crowd watch as this hefty yet mysterious stranger came out of no where and started blasting the witch to hell. Weiss had just got up and noticed that this mysterious stranger is fighting like he had actually experience dealing with the undead. She noticed one of the infected witch's was trying to sneak around to him so she got herself up and quickly load a fire dust round into her revolver before killing the witch before it jumps the man.

The man took notice and nods as a way of saying thank you before turning around and dodging a witch's swipe before pulling out a wooden baseball bat that had circular sawblades nailed and tied down by barb whire. He then swings the bat at the witch so hard it sent its ugly ass head flying. They continued to fight till all the witch were killed. As the two huffs from exaction the crowd begins to cheer for them as Jacques Schnee and General Ironwood came down escorted by Atles soldiers.

"Do you have any idea how much that shrub cost?!?" Jacques shouts in rage that all three of his favorite shrubs had just been destroyed.

"Jacques this man just saved the lives of everyone here including your daughter and your yelling at him for destroying petty plants?" Ironwood said stoically.

The guest started to boo at Jacques for his disrespect against there savior. Jacques realized there is no way he could sue the man for damage's so he remained quiet and walked away while holding in his pride... regrettably.

"That was some fine shooting there son where did you learn to shoot like that." Ironwood asked.

"Never did had a formal training but I did had lots of experience." He said in a southern accent. He sounded a lot older then he looked mostly because of the helmet was covering his face.

That voice sounded familiar to Weiss, but yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Heh I see. Sorry I thought you were someone younger what's your name sir?" Ironwood asked. He slowly removes his helmet as he introduced himself.

"My friend call me Coach guess y'all could do the same." He said removing his helmet showing it to be indeed Coach. The only difference from the last time Weiss saw him last was he now have a graying beard and a scar coming down his cheek.

For Weiss the world slowed down as Coach turn to her and gave a light hearted grin. "It's good to see you again Weiss."

"Oh my Oum, Coach." Weiss said as she broke down into tears and ran over and hugged him.

"Easy child bum knee remember. Ah it's good to see you again youngling." Coach chuckles as he hugs her back.

"Ah So your the man named Coach, I am General Ironwood pleasure to meet you, and welcome you to Atless." Ironwood said. Coach nods his head politely before he was dragged upstairs to the now courtyard charity party.

 **With Yang**

Yang has been doing horrible the past year. After Adam cut off her hand she has been in a rocky place. It took her dad half a year to cox her out of bed and she still refuses to leave the house. She was pondering and reminiscing about the memories of her time at Beacon and her time in America. She looked over to the open closet to see a white suit hanging inside with the seal open.

After returning to Remnant she with the help of Weiss bought a suit to payback Nick by burring it in the grave but the battle of Beacon happened and now it was there collecting dust in the closet. In front of her was an Atless prosthetic arm, after the battle Weiss somehow managed to convince General Ironwood into sending her one but she is still unsure about it. Then there's the photo of Blake and her. She hasn't received a single word from Blake in over a year so far it felt like they broke up... hard.

As Yang leans back on the couch Zwei got up and started to yip at the door. At first Yang ignored it but then Zwei started to bark even louder and more aggressively.

"(Sigh) What is it Zwei?" Yang said as she finally got off the couch. Yang then walked over to the door and opens it seeing a man having its back turn to her.

"May I help you?" Yang said emotionless. Her expression changed to from normal to pure horror when the man turns his head around reavealing it to be half eaten off.

Before Yang could react the man charges at her tackling her to the ground and trying to bite her. Yang had a difficult time with one hand and the shock of a zombie on her doorstep didn't help her in this problem, but she didn't survived New Orleans just to die now. So with all her strength she pushed the zombie far enough to get a foot on its chest before kicking it out the door. She got up quickly and rushed over to the door and slammed it shut.

"Not today you undead basterd, Zwei help with the door!" Yang shouts out to Zwei to which he replies with a bark as he skurried off to find something with the door.

As Zwei scurries away the zombie started bashing on the door trying to push Yang down and allow itself in. But Yang was much stronger and it had no chance in hell. The zombie realized this and stop its assault.

Yang hold the door waiting for the zombie to start pounding but after awhile the world got quite. Yang braces for anything but after two minutes of silence she let her guard down for one moment and that's when the zombie bashed in the door. Only that this time it had help from a friend.

Yang struggles to keep the door closed as the zombies. As she tried in vein to close the door she hears a yip from upstairs. She looks up to see Zwei pushing a heavy furniture. It yipped one last time before pushing the cabinet down the stairs. Yang quickly rolled out of the way as the door burst open with three zombies on the other side. They didn't survived as the cabinet crushed them. Yang gets up and looks out the door to see the three attacker's dead.

"Good boy Zwei." Yang said to Zwei as he barks in approval. There celebration ended quickly when the sound of a hoard can be overheard and a big hoard ran out of the woods.

"Oh shit, Zwei upstairs now!" Yang said as she closed the door and quickly ran up the stairs. As the undead broke through the door and window.

As she ran she quickly ran into her room and pushed her dresser in front of the door as the the dead start smashing on the door. She starts to panic and looks around for something to help. That's when she noticed her gauntlet on her bed stand. She reached out to it but her hand began to shake. She just couldn't do it, that's when she noticed the window cracked open. She quickly opens the window and dives out with Zwei before she closed the window as the undead broke into her room.

"Come on Zwei we got to... oh, oh my Oum." Yang was about to jump off the house ledge when she saw another hoard making there way up to the ledge of the house to her. Then the window broke and the infected arms were shooting out. In other words she was completely surrounded with out a weapon.

She hugged Zwei tightly as the first zombie poked its head out from the roof only for its head to be shot clean off. Yang looked over the railing to see a man in a black leather jacket with two red and white stripes parleling each other on the right side. Dirty jeans with hiking boots. He was wearing a black biker helmet over his face. He also had a one strap army cameo bag.

He was armed with an Ak-47 as he sprayed down the hoard as it was climbing up the house. Yang saw her chance to escape.

"Hay biker!" Yang called out to the biker who looked up to see Yang. "There's more inside. Please hurry!" She shouts out. The biker nods and runs inside to fight off the hoard.

Seeing her chance to escape Yang begins to climb down to the ground level. She waited for the gunshots to cease. Then walked out was the biker who was reloading his gun before he slings it over his back.

"Thanks for the save." Yang said calmly as Zaire sniffed him before jumping at his legs in glee.

"Zwei down." Yang said assertively to the dog who stoped and sat down. Yang looked up to see the biker holding up a flask.

"Um sorry I don't drink." Yang tried to decline politely.

"Really because the last time we made a bet you won the entire goddamn bar." The biker said in a familiar voice. Yang looked at the biker wide eyed as the biker removed his helmet reavealing his face to be Nick. He now had three scars going down his cheek. One of them over his right eye. He had also grown his five o'clock shadow.

"N-Nick, is that you?" Yang asked with shock.

"Well Zwei thinks so." Nick answers cheeky.

"Hum Yea I guess so." Yang lowly chuckles.

The two survivors laughed a bit before Yang realized something. "So Nick what happened while we were gone?"

"Eh not much, army flew us out to Texas and we crashed, then we head north then south and pretty much ended up on the west coast were we met this scientists who was surviving with this rogue soldier who got us into Area 51 and that had some weird shit happening all at once, What about you?" Nick asked.

"Well that's a long story on its own. We should take a seat on the couch, granted you didn't shoot it up." Yang joked after a year of being silent. She then heads for the door and holds it open.

"Nah the couch is fine but the master bedroom should have it redecorate and clean before going in there." Nick said as he walked up onto the porch and enters the house followed by Yang.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **I just want to take the time to say thank you. To all those who have helped me mold and advise me on making this story. Even though I don't want this story to end I do need to take a break so I'll do what Dmandog suggested and set this up as a season one, and work on two season after awhile. Any whays this is the end.**

 **Remember to Fav and Fol this story and to leave a comment.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off**


	23. Spin off released

**Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **So I just released a crossover story following Zoey, Louis, Francis, JNPR and later on Bill for this story. The story has already been released and every weekend I'll try and released a chapter... anyways please Fol and Fav this story and the other and as always**

 **this is Wombag1786 signing off**


End file.
